Eternally Free (Pt 3)
by Solasta15
Summary: After 5 years of unannounced leave, Miyuki Miyamoto comes back to Iwatobi, Japan. Will the young men she left hate her...or will it be the other away around? (FYI: I was informed Bookwriter was taken down, so I typed a chapter that explains part 1 & 2. This will follow some of season 3. (I created the image on a website called Rinmaru.)
1. Precious Memories

"Miyamoto, Miyuki."

Shakily inhaling, the girl got up from her seat after her friend and walked down the gray aisle of the auditorium to the stage to receive what she earned.

On outside appearance, she didn't look a bit nervous, but on the inside, her nervous system was out of place.

As she heard cheers of excitement coming from her parents and older brother, she chuckled a bit, which eased her anxiety.

She looked beautiful.

Her chestnut hair was slightly curly and reached to her lower back. Her goldish hazel eyes shined beneath the lights.

Her makeup--applied by her mother--was well-done. She had on pink lipstick, black mascara, black eyeliner, light blush that mixed with her skin.

Her gray cap and white gown trailed in the light wind along with her as well as her white bodycon dress that showed her tannish shoulders.

Walking up the steps to the stage with her white pumps making 'klak' noise, she smiled genuinely at the elderly principal who held her diploma out to her.

"Congratulations, Miyamoto. Tell your mother I said, "I appreciate the ceremony and can she do this for more students?" I wish you luck."

She nodded as she grasped her diploma and slightly bowed, "Thank you, sir, and yes, I'll ask her."

With that being said, she walked to the same place her friend went to take his picture and oddly enough, he didn't go back to his seat once his picture was taken.

Approaching the area, he pulled her by her right hand with his left and pulled her into a side hug, planting a kiss on her right cheek.

The camera flashed and her cheeks turned scarlt read as her eyes widened, looking at her friend.

The cameraman chuckled at the two, "Ah, young love..." he mumbled.

Blushing more, the...now young woman was pulled by her friend back to their seats.

"You go, future son-in-law!" her mother yelled to the two.

"Miko! Stop saying nonsense!" shouted her father, trying to calm her fangirling down as her brother glared at the young man.

That's the Miyamoto's for you.

Dancing in twirling circles, the red haired young man held the chestnut young woman with care.

After a few minutes of being nervous, she looked up to her dancing partner, she blushed at how mesmerizing his eyes were.

He, too, was mesmerized, but by her whole being, her aura, her mind--even if he didn't know what she was thinking, her beauty...and her soul.

"Hey...are you happy?"

She was confused, but answered anyway, "Of course I'm happy. I'm always happy when I'm near you-"

It was too late. She couldn't stop the words until sshe finished them. Blushing, she looked away.

The young man, one of her childhood sweethearts, stopped dancing and her royal blue strapless dress as well as his white tailcoat stopped flowing.

Gently caressing her chin with his right hand, he turned her face back to him and slowly, but surely placed his lips on hers.

Fireworks exploded in her body and kiss...or it felt like it. At first, she was hesitant because there were other students around them, but she soon calmed down since each partner was focused on the other.

It was prom, after all.

Softly pulling away, the two stared into each others eyes until they heard shouting.

"The ship has sailed! The ship has sailed, people! RinMiyu is real!" shouted one of the girl's best friends.

"You have it, big brother! You have my blessings to marry my new soon to be sister-in-law!" shouted the other best friend and his sister.

Her brother looked back down at the girl, "Well...if you say yes-"

The girl pulled away from her childhood sweetheart as her eyes widened at his sudden statement.

Cupping her hands over her lips, tears slid down her cheeks, slightly ruining her makeup.

"If you're not serious, then leave me be! You broke my heart one time...and I refuse to let you do it again!"

After her outburst, she pushed pass some people. Two of them were a olive brown haired male and a ravenette male, her childhood sweethearts as well.

The girl ran out the gymnasium, not to her home, but elsewhere. This was no happily ever after.

Cinderella didn't want to lose her glass slipper again...for she couldn't stand the heartache afterwards.

As the girl walked out of the auditorium before her friends, she turned around to see the friendly reunion.

A certain blond cried his eyes out as the bluenette beside him tried to pry him off of the ravenette whilst the olive brown haired male tried to calm the crying blond.

Her two best female friends joined the blond in crying...despite the fact one od her bes friend--the light blue haired female--graduated, too.

Smiling at the scene, she carved this memory in the back of her mind to remember how much she had in her last year in high school.

"I'm sorry...but this is goodbye. Thank you, all of you," she whispered to herself and left out the school's entrance/exit gates...

Going unnoticed, like in her first two years of middle school.

(Mysterious, I know. If you go to my profile, you'll see about the stories listed below and my situation. Thanks for reading!)


	2. Five Years Later

Opening my eyes, I blinked them a couple times to adjust them to the lighting in my bedroom.

I raised my right arm, '...I'll never see them again, so...why are those memories replaying in my dreams?'

For a slight moment, I almost forgot why, but quickly remembered that I carved the image of when I last saw them in my head.

Sitting up, I sighed, 'That reminds me. Today's my last day on this world tour. I'm in..China, yeah, China. Not too far away from my home country.'

Getting up from my bed, I stretched and decided to get ready for today since I had to leave early to make it back to America to create my new album.

 _~Small Time Skip~_

After washing my face, brushing my teeth and hair, putting on a lilac strapless blouse, a short denim jean jacket, denim stretch jeans and black two inch pumps, I walked out my room to large living room.

For this world tour, I rented out a whole floor--the top floor--of a hotel to myself due to fans...mainly, fanboys.

Within these past five years I've created four albums: Mystic, Heart Re, Angel Player and Karma.

It took me only for years to complete the Performance Art Academy in Japan for the first two years and in America for the last two, instead of eight.

Feeling my cellphone vibrate in my left pocket, I pulled it out and answered it while the Keurig in the kitchen made my hazelnut coffee as the microwave warmed up two strawberry Belgian waffles.

"Hello?"

["Hey, sis. I'm just calling to see if you're okay and awake,"] Sora answered on the other end of the line.

I smiled, "Yeah, thanks. How are you doing, *smirk* Lieutenant Colonel Miyamoto?"

["I'm fine, *smirk* Miyuki 'Mitsuki' Miyamoto."]

Mitsuki isn't originally my middle name. It's my stage/singer name. The reason why I named it that was because of my sign as a cancer or moon child.

"Well, I gotta go soon. I'll be at my villa in Arizona. Will you and..*smirk* Mrs. Miyamoto come visit me since Nevada is close?"

["Yeah, we'll come to see you within a week. See you then, _imouto-chan,_ "] he said and ended the call as well as I.

My Keurig finished making my coffee and I stired it with a spoon and took out my heated strawberry Belgian waffles.

Taking a can of whip cream out of the silver colored two door refrigerator with the freezer on top, I sprayed some on top of the waffles.

Putting the whip cream back in the fridge, I sat down at the brownish black dinner table and enjoyed my breakfast as the sky slowly turned different colors.

 _~Small Time Skip~_

After making sure I had everything packed, I left the apartment as my two security guards waited for me in the lobby of the hotel.

To hide my identity, I wore a gray ascot on my head and black beach-like shades. I tied my medium short hair in a French side bun.

I smiled at the two, "Good morning, Eric, Paris."

They nodded, "Ready to go...*grin* Doll?" Paris asked.

I sighed, "Even after all these years, you still call me that. Would it hurt to call me 'Miyuki'?"

"I like Doll better...because you're like a Chinese porcelain doll made by the best craftsman, who is up above," he said, smiling gently at me now.

Blushing at his compliment, I looked away and passed the two.

"C'mon, let's go," I said, dragging both of them with me by their wrists.

 _~24 MINS Later~_

The airport wasn't all that packed since Chinese New Years had passed a month ago, the time I decided to perform here.

I decided to stay in China to spend some time with parents--who are managers of the Chinese Industrial Commercial Bank--and catch up with a acquaintance from high school in America, his name is Ling Tenjo. Eric and Paris knew him, too.

We all attended Las Vegas high school when I was in 11th grade...the time before I moved back to my hometown in Japan...

Feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket, I perked up and realized I was on my private jet. Paris was the one to fly it since he did go to the Navy after high school and the Air Force later three years ago.

Eric sat across from me, staring outside one of the plane's windows into the now blue sky.

Pulling my vibrating phone out of my right pocket, I answered the call after glancing at the caller ID.

"Something come up, Claire?"

["No. I just called to tell you that I'm already back in Arizona and..."]

["Go back to Japan!"] I heard Erika, my video producer, shout in the background.

I lifted an eyebrow, "Why...why should I do that? There's nothing nor no one left for me there," I said irritatingly.

["Did you forget, Miyuki? The people who helped you are there, your memories are there, sad, bad and good,"] Claire tried reasoning with me.

"Yeah, some of them may have been good, bad and sad, but most of them were struggle with those boys. They stirred my heart in the wrong direction and made me believe I loved them. There's a chance Kou dislikes me for what I did, too. Why would I want to go back to them?"

["...One day, Haru told us about Rin coming back to Iwatobi...What you're doing to them is similar to what he was doing. You're running away. I'm not saying choose one of them, but clear up the misunderstanding,"] explained Claire.

["She's right, Miyuki. It's okay to visit them. I'm sure they'll listen to what you have to say. Don't just fly over your home country,"] Erika tried to encourage me, too.

I closed my eyes, "...Things have changed," was all I said before ending the call.

 _*Silence*_

Eric stared at me in the reflection of the window, "...You okay?"

"...I'm fine. It's just..."

Eric faced me and leaned

forward, showing me his attention, "It's just...what?"

"...Eric...go tell Paris we're landing in the nearest field near Iwatobi."

(Honestly, what would be the point of this story if she didn't say that? By the way, the chapter in Eternally Free Pt. 2 ended on Trouble At Every Turn on the app Bookwriter! I'm so exited to write the next chapter!)


	3. Return to the Place of Eternity

_~Dream~_

"We're sorry..."

"You can't...you can't do this to me..."

In a field of white and mist to disguise their identity stood myself and the nine boys from my past.

"You gave me false hope, Miyuki-chan," said the familiar tall male with olive brown hair.

"No, Mako. I didn't mean to."

"You never told me how you felt, Mi-chan," said a quiet crying blond.

"I shouldn't have to, Nagi-kun! You know that I loved you! I loved you all!"

"Loved? You _loved_ us, Miyuki? I was a fool to think you even cared about how we felt," said the well-known orange haired boy.

"I-I...Momo-kun, I came to you that one day to see if you were okay! Remember?!"

"How could we remember...if you never loved us?" the familiar silver haired boy questioned, hurt very evident in his tone.

"That's not true, I did love you all! All of you!"

"Really? So said the girl, who kept referring to us as her 'friends'," spat a bitter ravenette.

"Haru's right. Was it really that hard to choose one of us or...were you just using us for your amusement? Without us, you wouldn't be who you are today," responded an angered redhead.

"...You're right. I would've been the same dull Miyuki with no ambition. I still would've been a parasite, feeding off all of you. *Grin* Matter of fact, be happy that I left or your lives would still be burdened!"

"...Miss Miyamoto...wake up," said the familiar calculative male.

Quirking an eyebrow, I blinked my eyes, then looked down to see a black hole under me.

Widening my eyes and I looked back up to see their grinning faces before falling and screaming down the hole.

 _~Dream Ends~_

Screaming, I felt myself thrashing around in a half sleep state and hearing someone wake me up.

"...-yuki? Mi-..-uki?! MIYUKI!" I heard Paris shout my name.

I inhaled a deep breath and forced my eyes open, looking around frantically.

Observing my surroundings a bit later after calming down a bit, I noticed I was being carried to a limousine with a worried looking--in my eyes--Eric holding the door open as well as a landing field.

Cold sweat dripped down my forehead, "..We..we're...here already?"

Eric nodded, "The flight from Hong Kong to here wasn't that long. We were going to wake you to ask where you wanted to go, but you seem to have had..."

I sighed and jumped out of Paris' arms, "A nightmare. That was it. As for our destination..."

Glancing around more, I knew where I was because I sometimes travelled by jumping on roofs back in America and here since I used to be a gymnast.

A faint scent of the sea caught my nose's attention and I pointed the way where it came from.

"There, to Iwatobi Beach."

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

The limousine got to the destination quickly and I got out as soon as the car had stopped.

Taking my pumps off, I walked on to the sandy and turned around, "You guys stay there! I'll just take a small stroll down here."

Eric nodded, sitting in the driver's seat, and Paris raised his left thumb in the passenger's seat.

Turning back, I walked down the beach, sometimes staring at my feet and footprints, and sometimes staring at the beautiful blue sky.

'This scenary...it reminds me of walking home with Haru and Mako...and sometimes Nagi...' I shook my head lightly, 'No, I only came here to just explore a bit and see how much things have changed.'

Walking off the beach and putting my heels back on, I entered the slight busy town. It was midday and almost everyone had to be on lunch break or in school.

'I see that there's more malls and small shopping businesses..as well as a new park. I...I hope they didn't deconstruct the old one...'

A familiar restaurant caught my eye. It was the same one me and the guys from Samezuka went to, to hang out and get to know each other better.

Contemplating about entering on not, I decided to do so since there wasn't much of a crowd. I'm a famous singer and being in a crowd can cause a commotion.

It's a good thing Iwatobi is a small town.

Going to the counter, I changed my tone of voice to talk to the cash register.

"What can I get you, Miss?" She asked me with a smile.

"A Big Mac, medium fries and water, please," I replied to her in...a way Mikasa Ackerman would sound like.

She typed it in to the computer, "That'll be 1,349.56 yen, ma'am," she responded and I gave her the amount of money...or so it looked like it.

($12.00)

As she counted it, shock popped on to her face as she slowly looked up to me.

"Ma'am, this is 22,492.60 yen," she muttered unbelievably.

($200.00)

I smiled, "Split that into the payment of my food, your tip and my waiter or waitress's tip," I said and walked to a random seat.

Sitting in a booth with a couple people behind me, I looked out the window to see the busy streets beginning to disperse.

'Some lunches are shorter than others, some are longer. Well, my third world tour is over, so I have all the time in the world to have a long lunch.'

"Here you go, Miss," said the waiter and placed my tray of food on the table, "*Smile* You're too generous. How should I ever repay you for that big tip?"

I smiled at him, "Who's your favorite music artist of this day?"

"Mitsuki, she's the best. Her music can range from the eighties pop and RB to today's South Korean pop and RB."

Gently grasping his right hand, I pulled out a pin from my left jacket pocket and wrote in cursive: _Mx3._

"No need to repay me," I said and sipped some water from my cup.

He shakily inhaled and blushed at me before bowing, "It's been such an honor," he said, then left.

Chuckling at the now bashful male, I began to eat my food.

Mitsuki is my stage/singer name, but sometimes I go by _Mx3_ in cursive, meaning triple M or Miyuki 'Mitsuki' Miyamoto.

"Okay..weird. Anyway, how's life going for you guys?" asked a cheerful voice behind me.

"College is going good. What about you guys?" replied and asked a gentle voice next to the cheerful one.

"Fine," replied a monotone voice.

"More than just fine. Haru and I just won a gold metal in the fifth Nationals Swim Tournament," said a voice full of pride.

I stopped sipping on water from my straw as my eyes widened, '...Fate. It always...has different things in store..and for me, in particular...I gotta get out of he-'

All of a sudden, a TV's volume was turned up.

["All-around singer known as Mitsuki has just finished her third world tour. One of our crew members interviewed her on her experience."]

On the screen was me, sitting in a chair in my dressing and makeup room with the camera on me.

I wore a white robe and a shoulder-less rose gold dress underneath. My hair was up in a bun as pink lipstick shined on my lips, the lights illuminated my red blush cheeks and the eyeliner and mascara brought out my eyes.

["So, Miss Mitsuki, how do you feel about your third world tour?"]

["More confident than I did on my very first world tour,"] I said as I chuckled.

The cameraman chuckled, too, ["What moved you to do your third world tour exactly?"]

["Well, my high school days. I remembered how much fun I had. I was very dependent on my..friends, sassy, sarcastic and...sadly, oblivious to love,"] I replied with a reminiscing smile.

["Oh? Oblivious to love? If I may ask, were you involved in some type of relationship that made you create similar songs?"]

["Welll..you can call my last year in high school a reverse harem. Oh, how time passes by. _Je dois jouer pour mes beaux fans français,"_ I said as the subtitles appeared at the bottom and the interview ended.

("I have to perform for my lovely French fans,")

Looking down from the TV to my empty tray of food, I narrowed my eyes, 'Why did I say something like 'reverse harem' so idiotically?'

"..Mi-chan.." I heard the now uncheerful voice behind me say in a daze.

"That's like her to say that. You remember how much she loved anime," I heard a assertive voice say.

Clenching my fists, I stood up and turned, then passed the table where I realized there are five guys sitting.

Exiting the restaurant, I walked the same way I came.

Hearing a bam on a window, I looked to the window I was about to pass and saw a familiar blond staring at me intensely.

Noticing that I accidentally lifted my head up for half of my face to be seen, the blond's eyes slowly widened in realization as to who I was.

Panic kicked in slowly until the blond smiled at me, "MI-CHAN!" his muffled voice shouted behind the glass.

Adrenaline mixed with my panic and I ran off towards the beach, hearing a door's bell ring a good distance away, meaning he was following me.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and quickly dialed Eric's number, waiting and hoping he would pick up.

"Eric! Start the limo!" I yelled once he answered my call.

["What's wrong? Did something ha-"]

"No questions! Just start the damn limo!" I yelled and hung up, focusing on getting away from the blond...as well as the accompanying redhead.

"Wait, Mi-chan!"

"Stop running after me!" I yelled at him, looking over my shoulder slightly.

"No! You stop running! Wait, why are you running anyway?!"

"Leave me alone! Go bother someone else!" I shouted, looking down and picking up my speed.

Running into someone, I fell on my bottom and tried to quickly pick myself up, but hands wrapped around my wrists and pulled me into their...warm embrace.

"Shhhh..it's okay. It's alright, Miss Miyamoto," whispered the same assertive voice.

Punching and pushing his chest, I tried to get away, but I didn't make any cries for help nor did I cry.

I'm not that Miyuki Miyamoto anymore.

"Let go of me! I don't want to be near any of you, much less, in the same town and country!"

"Calm down, Miyuki-"

I cut the redhead off, "Shut up! Don't you dare call me by that name!"

 _*Silence*_

" ...Guys...maybe this is..a different person," said the huffing olive brown haired young man.

I pushed away from the blue haired male, "You're wrong. I am Miyuki Miyamoto...but not the one you remember," I said bitterly.

"Why are you rejecting us, Mi-chan? We're your friends, right?" the blond questioned with rejected eyes.

"...Things have changed. I am no longer your friend," I said coldly, adjusting my ascot and taking off my shades.

"Changed?..What do you mean by that, Miyuki?" the ravenette questioned, then asked me.

"Exactly as I meant," I responded and walked off.

"...So, you're just going to repeat the past?" the redhead questioned and I stopped, "You're going to ignore the fact that if it weren't for us, including Sosuke, Momo, Nitori and Gō, you wouldn't be where you are today?"

Slowly, I turned around and shadowed my face. I was outraged, but I refused to show it.

"That's telling me you were just using us as a crutch to get where you are."

Walking towards the redhead, I stopped in front of him and threw my right fist to his chin, but I halted it before contact could be made.

"Using you? *Chuckle* Sure, I was dependent on my..friends, but that was then, this is now. If you'll excuse me, I'll be going," I said and walked to the approaching limousine.

Getting inside, I told Eric to drive off.

 _-3rd Person P.O.V-_

"...Karma's mean," said the pouting blond known as Nagisa Hazuki.

"What do you mean by that?" questioned the blue haired male known as Rei Ryugazaki.

"Isn't it obvious? Where did we see this behavior six years ago?" the ravenette known as Haruka Nanase rhetorically asked, looking at the redhead male.

The redhead known as Rin Matsuoka frowned, "...I guess this is the effect of the way I treated you guys."

The olive brown haired male waved his hands frantically, "Not that we're blaming you, Rin!" Makoto Tachibana shouted in a matter of fact tone.

"She's lost her way...No, it's like she has amnesia and wants nothing to do with us," said a contemplative Rei.

"Where do you think she's going?" Makoto asked with a sad frown.

"Who knows..." Haru said with mixed emotions swirling in his cerulean oceanic blue eyes.

(Eeeeeeee! Why am I squealing, you may ask? Because imagining a Makoto with a sad frown is adorable! Btw, he's my favorite character on Free!. Anywho, the next chapter will focus on Miyuki and her thoughts...a surprise will be added, too~.)


	4. Running Away

I told Eric to drop me off in a nearby forest, so I could go think.

He and Paris were concerned about what happened between me and the guys earlier, but I brushed it off and told them not to worry.

As I went to go for a little exploring in the familiar forest, the two guarded the area.

'I will admit, I was not using them. I was dependent on them without even noticing because I wanted to do everything for them, support them, care for them..love them.'

I leaned against a tree, "Who am I to deny that fact? I was clueless."

'The reason why I didn't choose...was because I didn't want to break their hearts...especially the ones who were in love with me, but it seems...by not choosing, they were unhappy. Well, sucks for them because it's my choice, not theirs!'

Frowning and quietly venting, I slid down the oak tree and stared at the place of where the accident happened fifteen years ago to Sora Miyamoto.

Around the stone he supposedly died on was sky blue manjusaka or spider lilies...They reminded me of when I went to Hokkaido...

"...Sosuke..I wonder what you're doing and where you are right now...If it's not swimming, I..."

The exhaustion from today began to kick in as my vision became blurry. I burried my head in my lap, hugged my thighs by locking my hands together.

'I...I hope it's..something..successful,' was my last thought before drifting to sleep...

Where those beautiful nightmares lay in my slumber.

 _~Time Skip to the Next Day~_

I stirred in my sleep after having a..an nice dream. I wasn't expecting that. My dream was about..um, meeting the Asahina brothers from Brothers Conflict...

And I was in complete bliss.

It's much better than being in a dream full of sadists--if you get my reference.

Softly groaning, I looked up to see a figure, but it was too dark for me to see its face, so I became suspicious.

Noticing I was awake, it smiled down at me and rubbed its..left hand through my hair.

Relaxing in the strong arms, I no longer sensed danger coming off this person. I felt...protected, so I drifted off to sleep.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

Waking up again, I heard two people talking as I slowly adjusted my eyes to the sudden sunlight.

Sitting up, I looked towards where the talking was, but stopped as soon as I had sat up.

Groaning as I combed my right hand's fingers through my hair, I opened my eyes and saw two familiar pink haired males...

But the youngest was older.

"Mornin', sleepyhead. How'd you sleep?" asked the male, who was as sly as a fox.

My eyes widened once I realized who the two were, "...Shigino-senpai? Hayato-kun?"

"After all these years, you still call me that, Miyuki?" the older pink haired male questioned with a smile.

I looked away, "..Sorry, Kisumi. I..I have to go," I said, pulling a cover I was wrapped in off me before standing up.

"Hey, wait. Aren't you going to stay for a while or visit the others?" he asked with concern in his tone.

"No," I said, still advancing towards the door.

"Miss Miyu, please, stay," pleaded Hayato with worry laced in his tone.

I stopped, 'Should I or shouldn't I? Not to be cruel, but I don't want to stay too long, though...if Hayato's pleading me, I can't really decline.'

"..Alright, I'll stay for a while," I responded before turning around with a small smile, "Why don't we catch up? After all, it's been five years..."

 _~1HR Time Skip~_

After discussing the events over breakfast and the past five years, we sat in silence for a couple minutes.

'Huh, it feels like I just healed a broken bond. What a nice feeling...despite not remembering some things. If I were to--no...it wouldn't happen. They don't like me, much less, love me anymore..'

"Um, Miss Miyu?"

I perked up and looked to Hayato, "What is it?"

"Now that I'm thirteen..and I'll be fourteen in a couple days...Will you date me?"

 _*Silence_ *

A giggle escaped my lips as a chuckle did with Kisumi's lips. Honestly, even if he was fourteen in the eighth grade, it was cute.

(Japanese schools -- Elementary: K-6, Junior high: 7-9, High school: 10-12.)

"Hayato-kun..I can't do that. First, we're too far apart in age. Second, that's considered lechery. And third, I'm not ready for a relationship."

"Hold up...So, you're saying, you still don't have a boyfriend?" asked Kisumi with a concerned expression.

I looked down at my lap, "I wouldn't say tha-"

A sudden buzzing sounded in my left pocket, so I took out my phone to see a text from Sora.

Sora: _Where are you?_

I texted back quickly, Me: _Don't worry. I'm in Japan right now. I'll try to be in Arizona by tomorrow._

I stood up, "I'm very sorry, but I have to go," I said and quickly left before they could oblige.

Running down the sidewalk, I checked my call history and texts, which all came from Eric and Paris.

I smiled softly, 'I see. They were worried about me. Well, they shouldn't be. The new Miyuki Miyamoto can handle herself now.'

Before I could text back on the three people group chat, I ran into someone's back and stumbled back, catching my balance.

The person I ran into, turned, obviously angry.

"Hey, watch where you're-...Miyuki?" the female with medium short maroon hair questioned

My eyes widened again, "...Kou?"

She beamed at me, "Miyuki, it is you!" she shouted and hugged me tight before letting go, "Where have you been?! I missed you all these years! You could've called, text, emailed or something! Don't leave me hanging like that!" she gave me a lecture.

I looked away, "I'm sorry, Kou. Really, I am, but I needed to get away and walk my own path without help. Anyway, I have to-"

"Gō, we're finished here. We're goi-...Hey, I remember you," said a unfamiliar, yet familiar voice.

I looked behind Kou to see a tall man with fiery orange hair and goldish orange eyes. With him, stood the other maroon haired twin.

I shuddered when we made eye contact and slowly stepped back, not taking my eyes off him until Kou spoke up.

"Oh, yeah. You two met twice before. If you don't remember, this is Seijuro Mikoshiba, former captain of the Samezuka swim team and my boyfriend. Oh! Look who's here~," she explained, then mused, gesturing to the maroon haired man.

It was obvious he didn't tell her about me and the guys' run-in. I looked away from him, but his eyes stayed on me.

"Miyuki."

My fists tightened, "I told you not to call me that."

"...Miya-chan-"

"Don't call me that either! I'm not that person anymore! She's gone! Goody-goody Miyuki Miyamoto is gone! I refuse to go back to her!"

"Um..Miyuki? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Gō questioned, attempting to hug me, but I stepped back.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled at her.

"Hold the hell up! Calm yourself before you catch these hands! I don't know why you're mad, but you're NOT going to take it out on me, you hear!" she yelled, too.

"You...you wouldn't understand," I said, then turned and ran away.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

Bending over and inhaling air after running for about twenty minutes, I gained my composure back and slid down a cement wall.

'Why...why are you being cruel to me, fate? Why are you trying to make me sow what I reaped long ago?! I don't need them anymore! They're footprints of the past! I can do everything by myself!'

Feeling a wet substance in my hands that cupped my face, I quickly wiped away the tears. There was no reason to cry.

'I absolutely refuse to cry over something as petty as this. That's it. No more of this. I'm getting out of Iwatobi today.'

Looking down at my phone in my left hand, I unlocked it and went to the phone app, deciding to call Eric and tell him the street I'm on.

'Come on. Pick up, Eric. Pick up, please,' I thought, holding my cellphone tightly in both hands.

[ _"I'm sorry. You have reached the voi-"_ ]

I ended the call, cursing under my breath before deciding to call Paris, who is more likely to answer my call.

"...Miyuki?"

[ _"I'm sorry. You have reached the-"_ ]

I ended the call and hesitantly turned to the left. My disheveled bangs blocked my eyesight a little, but I didn't mistake that appearance nor that voice.

My goldish hazel eyes stared into cerulean oceanic blue ones.

"...Haru..ka?" I questioned

Before I knew it, everything around me became blurry and swirled around as I felt myself made contact with the side walk...as if I had fallen.

The ravenette's voice slowly faded while unconsciousness slowly started to kick in.

(Wow, I'm impressed with myself. I didn't think this chapter would be that long, but it's long enough. Next chapter will be a HaruMiyu chapter--most of it. So, pleasure it, reader-chans/kuns~.)


	5. Uknown Amnesia

This endless pit of darkness...

I didn't want to escape it, afraid to deal with reality.

In fact, there was no escaping it...until you woke up, but that was hours from now, which I marvelled at.

It's the only way...

To escape them.

"..-yuki?..iyuki?...Miyuki, are you awake?"

Fluttering my eyes open, I was met with those same cerulean oceanic blue eyes that the old me could've got lost in.

I quickly sat up and backed away from the ravenette, "Where are we?!" I asked loudly and looked around.

It was a room I once saw before, but I couldn't remember from where.

The ravenette blinked at me with slight surprise from my question.

"He may be right, but...Miyuki..what's my name?"

I lifted an eyebrow up at him, "What kind of question is that? Your name is-...your name is...What is your name?"

The ravenette sighed, "He was correct. Miyuki, what do you feel towards me?"

I narrowed my eyes, "...I feel mixed feelings. There's anger..then softness and...a warm feeling."

He nodded, "I'm Haruka Nanase, but I prefer Haru...Does that ring a bell?"

I looked up in thought, "I..I think I've heard it before, but I can't..I can't quite place it. Anyway, I know you and your friends know me, but how exactly?"

"I see...you're suffering from amnesia. *Sigh*...I rather not explain. It'll be too long, but...I will say..we met fifteen years ago...under a cherry blossom tree with Rin, Makoto and Nagisa..."

A series of images popped up and throughout my mind of Miyuki when she was small and growing in years.

It felt like a void was being filled that I never knew was there. The series of images stopped and focused on a couple particular ones...

But one in particular.

Miyuki was walking on a platform on stage, performing for her fans in her last destination, Rome, Italy, during her second world tour. She was standing on a small crack in the floor without noticing.

When she tried to step back to close up her performance, her right heel got stuck and she fell back.

As a result...Miyuki Miyamoto cracked the back of her skull open...

Blood slowly seeped out as paramedics and three American female friends surrounded her.

Taking in a deep breath, my eyes settled on my shaking hands and I clenched them tight, then reopened them.

Looking up, I saw a concerned Haruka, but only his eyes spoke it. After five years, I guess he still doesn't show emotions easily.

I gently smiled at him, "Thank you...Haruka. I'm back."

His eyes softened, "..Yeah, glad to see and know you're back..."

"..Hey, by 'he'...did you mean Rei? He's the only one who would be able to figure something out like this," I said, looking around the room I used to live in before I gave my home to Haruka.

"Yeah, he's majoring in calculus, psychology and track simultaneously," he said, looking out the balcony's doors.

My eyes widened, "What?! Tell him I said he'll get sick if he doesn't take care of himself, too!"

A small chuckle came from him, "Still a worrywart. Actually, he and the others are downstairs...I called them when I brought you here..half an hour ago. Is..that okay?"

I nodded, "I wish to see them and apologize to them about my amnesiac behavior."

Haruka nodded before standing from the chair he sat in, then moved it back to a desk near the double door closet.

He walked back to me and wrapped his right arm around my back as his left moved under the back off my knees.

I lightly blushed, "Y-you do know..I can walk perfectly fine, right?"

"After just getting over amnesia and having a small concussion, I'm sure it's possible you can fall again," he explained, referring to the incident last year.

Puffing out my cheeks, I quietly pouted, 'And I see he's still making up considerate responses just to get what he wants...then again, he does have a point.'

Realizing there was a bandage wrapped around my head and arms, I assumed I hurt myself a little when I fainted due to seeing Haruka.

Haruka walked out the room and downstairs with me in his arms carefully before stopping in front of the sliding door to the living room.

"...Mi-chan really does have amnesia. So, it's possible...she won't ever remember us?" I heard Nagisa's saddened, muffled voice say.

"Unfortunately, it is possible," said a secretly denying Rei.

"If I would've known that was the reason why she had a temper tantrum because she lost some of her memories, I wouldn't have yelled at her," said a regretful Kou.

"It's okay, Kou. I'm sure she'll come around and warm up to you again, even if she still doesn't remember," said the one I recalled as Seijuro.

I nodded to Haruka and he lifted me down before I slid the door open.

All eyes turned to me.

I glared at them, "...*Smile* Now that I have my memory back..I hope you all can forgive me," I said and bowed my head.

 _*Silence"_

Nagisa glomped me in a hug, "...I thought you'd never remember..."

Relaxing in his embrace after being surprised from his sudden movement, I combed my left hand through his hair, smiling gently.

"It's okay, Nagi-kun. Everything's okay now," I said before stopping my hand.

Widening my eyes at him and backing away, I looked Nagisa up and down, surprised at how tall he grew.

He blinked at me in confusion, 'Wow, he's grown so tall now. He seems close to Rin's height when he was in high school.'

"...Too tall..."

He smiled down at me, "Sorry I left you hanging down there, Mi-chan," he said, folding his hands behind his head with a closed eyed smile.

"I've grown some, too. I'm officially five foot nine. I should grow another inch next year...hopefully," I said with pride..then looked down in disappointment.

"Aww, it's okay, Miyuki. I only grew two and a half inches," Kou coped with me.

I deadpanned, "That doesn't make me feel any better," I said and puffed out my cheeks.

"Um...if you don't mind me asking, did you, um...y'know..." Kou said, trying to mention something without saying it.

"...Uh, no, I don't know. Just say it."

She didn't say anything, but she glanced around, then looked down and up again, seeming to intentionally blush.

I narrowed my eyes in thought, 'What is she trying to say through her actions? Why is she blushing on purpose and fidgeting so much?'

Realizing what she meant, I narrowed my eyes and sighed.

"No, I didn't and yes, I have a boyfriend or _had_ a-"

"Details! Details! Details! Name! Age! Job! Race! Type! Tell it to me, tell it all to me!" Kou shouted, jumping up and down.

I put my hands up in defense, "First, calm the eff down. Second, he was my boyfriend. And third, his name is..."

Kou held her clenched fists to her chest and shook with excitement.

"Y'know...how's Sosuke? Does any of you know?"

"Actually, no. We haven't heard anything from Sou-chan. Rin-chan?" Nagisa answered, then looked to Rin.

"No, we haven't. Why?" Rin questioned with glaring eyes...as if he was angry at me.

I didn't blame him. He has the right to be after how I treated him and the others yesterday.

I slowly smiled, "Oh, I was just wondering if he was better off without me."

 _*Silence*_

Kou stared at me with wide eyes and her dropped jaw for at least three minutes before fainting, but Seijuro caught her.

"...I'm sorry. Did I hear that right, Miss Miyamoto?" Rei questioned, adjusting his glasses, trying to grasp my words.

"You did. We went out on a couple dates, became a couple on the eighth one and went from there four years ago, but...we decided to go our separate ways after last year's incident," I explained, having no sadness nor regrets.

"O-oh..." said a befuddled Makoto as he made a sorrowful smile at me, "Sorry to..hear that."

"I have no regrets. Sure, I sat there and cried about it for a while without knowing the reason why because my memory was clouded, but I had to keep moving on with my life. I can't change the past...but I will change the future. I won't run away anymore," I explained, placing my left hand over my heart with a closed eyed smile.

Opening my eyes, I saw that they were staring at me in shock and I turned to my right to see a slight wide-eyed Haruka.

Tilting my head, I wondered what I had said wrong, 'Did I say something weird or strange that made them react this way?'

"You've changed so much..." Rin mumbled in a daze.

I blinked and was about to speak again until my ringtone I gave Sora sounded from my right pocket, one of my second album's song: So Alike, But So Different.

(Chorus: ~We're so ali_ke, but we're so_ different, and I can't think of a way to contrast from compare.~)

I held up my left hand and pulled out my cellphone, "...Hello?" I asked in a high pitch tone.

["Oi! Why the hell didn't you answer Paris or Eric's calls or texts?! What the hell was so important to not pick up the damn phone?! Also, where the hell are you?! So help me, God, if you're just playin' around--*Groan*. By the way, I'm in Japan and you better-"]

I held the phone away from my right ear as Sora kept yelling and cussing through it while the others stared at it in surprise, even Kou, who had not too long ago regained her conscious.

Hearing a background voice, I assumed it was Chiyo trying to calm him down.

Now there was no sound on the other end of the line, so I put the phone back to my ear with a straight face.

"You done?"

["*Inhale...exhale* Yes."]

"'Kay. You wish to know where I'm at? Well, at my home, that's now Haruka's."

Hearing Chiyo grunt and lecture Sora for suddenly hitting the breaks, I sighed, ["...Nanase's? Wait, wait, hold up. I thought--your memory--wha??"]

"I can't explain right now. Contact Paris and Eric where I'm at, then come here, so I can explain."

With that being said, I hung up, sighed and returned to the current situation.

"I'm sorry y'all had to hear...that. Anyway~, I would tell you some good news, but I think the newlyweds should tell you together."

"Newlyweds? Who's married?" Rin questioned...staring at my left hand.

I sat down on the empty sofa in front of me, "I'm not telling."

"Well, until these 'newlyweds' get here, let's talk. I heard you play one of the characters voice in that new anime called...The Case Study of Vanitas, right? That started out as a manga first, right?" Rei questioned.

I nodded, "I play as Jeanne, the Hellfire Witch, in both English and Japanese dub."

"So...what's it like, working with Hiroshi Kamiya and Daisuke Ono?" asked Kou.

I sighed dreamily, "It's...all I could ever ask for. I even have Hiroshi speaking to me in Izaya's Japanese voice."

"Yet again, I was right. You're still into anime," Rei sighed, adjusting his glasses.

"Of course! I will never give up on anime! Otaku for life!" I said with a determined expression.

"And your duets with Mamoru Miyano, Yuya Matsushita and South Korean singer, BoA?"

"Absolutely amazing. It's also nice doing people favors by getting permission from American singers to translate their songs in our language and changing the beat a little."

 _*Knock knock*_

"That should be the-"

A loud slam interupted me and I looked back to see a angry and huffing Sora with a nervous smiling Chiyo next to him.

I sweat dropped, but slowly smiled at them, "...Hi, onii-chan."

He gritted his teeth, "Wipe that damn smile off your face, you had me worried! What if some yandere fanboy kidnapped you?!"

"Um...I gurantee you that won't happen because I'll kick them in the-"

Chiyo interupted me, "Ahem! Hey, guys! It's been, like, four and a half years since we've seen each other!"

"Chiyo!" Kou shouted and the two hugged each other tightly, then pulled away after a while, "I heard you received your doctorate last year, Dr. Takahashi."

She took a step back and flicked her left hand down to her, "It's Dr. AND Mrs. Miyamoto now," she said, showing off the 14 carrot diamond ring.

"Congratulations, you two," said a smiling Makoto and Rei.

Kou squealed, "She's your sister-in-law?! Eeee! I want a sister-in-law, too! Miyuki, marry Rin!"

My eyes narrowed, "..."

Kou tilted her head at me, concerned, "..Miyuki?...You okay?"

"...I..."

 _Well...if you say yes-_

"Miyuki," Sora called my name and lightly shook my left shoulder as he sat on the left armrest.

Softly gasping, I nervously laughed and stood up, "Sorry, I was just..remembering something. By the way, I'm over my amnesia and I have a small concussion, nothing too serious. Hey, are Paris and Eric waiting outside?"

"Yeah."

"Good. We have to get back to America as soon as we can. I have business to take care of with Erika and Claire-"

Chiyo shoved a bag she held in her left hand into my hands. Looking at her, she nodded her head to the bag.

Opening the gray and thin bag, my eyes widened when I saw the two new albums I plan to release after finishing the songs on both of them.

"How did you-"

She cut me off, "Before we left, I made sure to talk to Claire and Erika about you finishing these albums here in Japan. The reason why we know you're here in Iwatobi because Paris contacted us. You're going to stay here and reap what you sow, okay?"

"Don't worry. We already rented a whole complex for you, east, 15 miles from here. All your belongings are there. Eric and Paris are going back to Arizona with us since you have..." Sora looked to the guys, "Enough...protection."

"Also, Sora bought you a 2019 Suzuki. It's at the complex. Okay! We're off, guys! We'll be seeing y'all in two months! Bye!" Chiyo said, exiting the living room.

"Wait! Hold on! You two just can't-"

Sora cut me off, "We just did," he said and slid the door shut.

 _*Silence*_

"...Well, damn," Seijuro commented.

I crossed my arms and stomped my left foot, "This is unfair. They're not the boss of m-"

 _You're going to stay here and reap what you sow, okay?_

I puffed out my cheeks, "I..I guess they have a point..."

"Look at the bright side, Mi-chan! At least you get to stay here, work on your albums and hang out with us!" Nagisa said happily and hugged me.

I made a crooked smile, 'That's exactly why I wanted to go back to America because I feel as if I'm about go through deja vu.'

(Yep. All this time, Miyuki had unknown amnesia. The reason why she remembers Sora, Sousuke, Chiyo, Claire, Ling, Paris, Erika, Eric and Erin is because she's been around them. The reason why she remembers Kisumi and Hayato is because of his name. Her amnesia and concussion happened in last year's [2021] May. Her amnesia made her think that the guys who were/are in love with her are the cause of her misery. I hope I answered some questions!)


	6. Late Night Visit

After five hours of associating and catching up with the others, I left, though Makoto didn't make it easy for me to do so.

Smiling at the memory, I chuckled and slid down in the white bathtub, relaxing in the soapy and warm water.

'He's still a worrier...and so am I despite my amnesia. Rei said my concussion should go away if I don't overwork myself and rest more.'

"Well, if that's the case, I haven't started on my albums, so I don't have a specific deadline."

Beginning to wash my body, I thought about those same words from five years ago...

 _Well...if you say yes-_

I shook my head, 'No..that won't ever happen again. I destroyed that right there. There's no way Rin will go out of his way to propose to me again. Besides...I'm not ready to take that step yet.'

Leaning forward, I unplugged the stopper to let the water down the drain and stood up, grabbing my white towel and wrapping it around me.

Before exiting the bathroom, I turned off the light and walked passed the dipped in living room that had a white three sided sectional, a black coffee table in the middle and a brick fire place in front of it with a flat screen above it.

Behind the dipped in living room was my king sized, cream colored bed. On the left side of the living room is the door to the kitchen and to the right are rectangular opaque windows.

I took off the towel and slipped in to my gray polyester PJs before falling face first on my soft bed.

I nuzzled into the sheets, 'Today was exhausting. Finding out I had amnesia, my concussion still clouding my memory a bit and meeting almost everyone again.'

Quietly sighing, I closed my eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep, hoping to be greeted with nice or no dreams.

 _*Knock knock knock*_

Reopening my eyes, I groaned and slowly got off my bed, grumbling lowly and going to see who's at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me," said a familiar muffled voice.

Immediately recognizing it, I pondered on opening the door, 'Should I? Surely, he won't try to harm me or anything, but...us being in a room together..and alone. No, it's not possible..'

Deciding to open the door, I cracked it open a little, just so he could see my left goldish hazel iris peak from behind the white door with gold knobs.

"..Can I help you?"

"I...I just came by to see if you were okay. Y'know...being back in town."

My eyes lowered, "Yeah, I'm..I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm good."

"I was just about to go to sleep. Is there...anything else you wanted to talk about?"

His gaze held something, but it left as soon as it came, "No. I'll see you later."

I nodded, "Okay, goodnight."

He walked away, "..'Night."

Slowly and quietly, I closed my door, '...When will be later? Could that be...never? Will I ever see him again? Knowing him, that'll be a no. I have to catch up with him!'

Quickly opening my door back, I was about to run out until my eyes met with his again.

"R-Rin..."

"...Hate me for this, I don't care, but I need to hold you."

Rin wrapped his arms around my waist and pushed us both inside my complex.

His lips crashed on to mine, not in a messy way, but in a passionate and comforting kiss.

Warmth spread throughout my body due to the kiss and him holding me longingly. I...kinda yearned for his touch on my body.

I hadn't noticed he kicked the door closed and locked it with his left hand before going back to my waist.

We pulled away for air, staring into each other's eyes.

"..Rin..." I tried to regain my breath.

When I said his name, I could see that same thing in his eyes and it wavered as he gritted his teeth.

Lifting me up in a bridal style position, he walked over to my comfy bed and layed me down before going back to what we started.

Kisses and bites were left on the sweet spots of my neck as I moaned and his hands roamed my body.

Rin grinded against me roughly and I gasped while he slid his tongue between my lips.

Battling for dominance, I rubbed my hands up and down his chest, making him groan, causing him to lose.

Taking the advantage, I rolled over and straddled his hips, slowly unbuttoning my top with a smirk.

He stared at my handwork and bit his bottom lip, seeming to try and contain himself from ravaging me.

Down to the last button, all of a sudden, he held my shirt closed, so he he wouldn't see my breasts.

"...No, I..I don't want you to...do that, especially if...we're not married," he said, looking away with red filled cheeks.

For some odd reason, I came to my senses as if I had lost them and felt like another person, then got off him, apologizing while bowing my head.

I gritted my teeth, 'Damn temptation. If Rin hadn't stopped me, we would've done something we'd regret..all because of temptation and lust.'

I turned away from him, still feeling guilty, "...I really am sorry," I said, buttoning my shirt up again.

"It's not your fault. I was the one who started this because...not touching you, not hearing your voice or not smelling your scent before you came back...drived me crazy."

Blushing at his words, I sighed through my nose and closed my eyes, "Is...is that a love confession?"

"More like something I've been wanting to say if you ever came back."

"Oh...well, Rin...when we're both ready," I said and turned to him, "I'd like for us to start over."

My concussion felt like it kicked me in the cerebrum and I fainted as Rin called out to me in panic.

(Wow, that's the closest I've ever came to putting something like _that_ in this story, but any other stories, not even close. Anyway, what will Rin do about the concussive Miyuki?)


	7. Back Together

Waking up, I shifted in my bed and...didn't feel arms around me, like I expected to.

Opening my eyes, I didn't see the redhead that was by my side last night, so I sat up and looked around until I saw a note on my left nightstand.

Picking it up, I quickly skimmed before sighing and read it slowly this time.

 _I left because I didn't want to disturb your sleep. Meet me and the others at Iwatobi Park at 2pm._

 _See you, Miya-chan ;)_

Smiling at the note, I was glad he wasn't angry and our mending bond is escalating quicker than I thought.

Getting out of my comfortable bed and stretching my tense and sleepy muscles in my arms, I sighed at the satisfying 'pop's.

Going to the right side of my bed to my nightstand, I grabbed a light blue and white plaid shirt with a hood on the back, denim jeans and denim jean converse.

 _~Small Time Skip~_

Running towards the park's entrance, I held on to my hood and saw six familiar figures in the park.

"Hey, there's Mi-chan!" I heard Nagisa call out.

Kou crossed her arms and tapped her right foot impatiently, "What took you so long? We waited thirty-five minutes max."

"I-I'm...sorry. *Exhale* My concussion almost made me forget...where the park was," I said, trying to steady my breathing.

"Maybe you should go to the hospital, Miyuki-chan. We wouldn't want you-"

I cut Makoto off with laughter, "Hahahaha! Hahaha! Miyuki-chan? You still call me that after all these years?"

He lightly blushed, "W-well, yeah.."

I cupped my cheeks and wiggled my body, "Adorable as always~. I'd really like you all just to call me Miyuki, especially you, Rei."

"But, Miss Miyamoto, that's disrespect. You're older than me and you're a lady with class. I couldn't say your name without respecting you somehow."

I stared at him with wide eyes, "...Uh-huh..a lady with class...Thanks? Really, just try to only call me Miyuki from now on."

"Yes, yes..though I've been calling you that for the longest. Now, what do you want to do?" Kou said, mumbled lowly, then asked me happily.

I tilted my head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, let's bring back the old times! When we used to hang out and laugh together!" She said excitedly.

Indecisiveness--a bad habit of mine--revealed on my face, "Oh, um...I don't know. Where would you all want-"

My phone vibrated in my right pocket and I took it out, giving my friends a apologetic smile.

As almost as always, I answered the call without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

["What's up?"]

My eyes widened, "Kisumi?! H-how did you get my number?!" I asked in a panicking tone.

["*Smirk* I put my number in your phone while you were sleeping."]

I narrowed my eyes and smirked, "You sly fox..."

["Hahaha! A-anyway, what are you doing?"]

I turned to my friends, "Um...do you remember what I said the other day...about _them._ "

["Yeah..."]

"Yeah, that's who I'm hanging out with now. Everything's cleared up between us all. Speaking of cleared up...how's Hayato doing?" I asked in a worried tone.

["He's...been coping with what you said and trying to get over it,"] Kisumi said with a sigh.

I rubbed my bangs back with my right hand, "Ughh, I feel horrible now. I hurt his feelings. Tell him I said, "There are more seashells on the beach."

["*Chuckle* Right. By the way, he's on the Iwatobi Junior High Swim Club. If you want, you and me can meet up at his next tournament tomorrow-"]

"Yes! I haven't been to one of those within...two and a half years..." I said, remembering that I helped Sosuke get back on his feet.

["Alright, then! It's a date and it's settled!"]

I blushed, "W-wait! It's not a date! I not too long ago-"

["See you tomorrow, Miyuki~,"] he said and hung up.

Staring at my phone in disbelief, I huffed and put my phone back in my right pocket.

I closed my eyes and messaged my temples, "Karma is such a-"

"B*#?" Rin finished my sentence.

I glowered at him, "Yeah. Anyway, I know where we can hang out," I said and started off in a direction.

Kou caught up with me, "Were you talking to Kisumi? When did you two get into contact again?"

"Yeah, and about two days ago."

She nodded, then smiled, locking her right arm with my left as the guys followed behind us, but I still led the way to our destination.

'We'll go to the beach and just have fun, like five years ago. *Sigh* Though I am really the reason why me and Sosuke broke up...I wonder what he's doing with his life...and I hope he's okay and with someone better than I-'

"Umph!" exclaimed someone I walked into and I stumbled back as Kou let go of me.

"Hey, watch where's you're--!!..." Kou was about to lecture someone, but suddenly quieted down.

Looking up at the male, who I assumed is Seijuro's brother, I blushed and I could've sworn my heart beat increased.

'It..it can't be. Is...is that really him? And..his friend?' I thought, then looked down, attempting to recollect my calm composure.

"Hey, guys! It's been a long time!" He looked down, "Hey, Gō!" he greeted cheerfully.

She looked down at her red and white striped tennis shoes, "Hey. How's..it going, M-"

Kou was cut off by the orange haired man leaning down to my height a bit, scrunching his soft, goldish eyes at me in a scrutinizing manner. I say he's about 5ft'.11.

Taking a step back due to the sudden movement, my left arm around Kou's tightened in worry.

"I'm sorry..but...do I know you?" he asked with a contemplative tone.

"You really don't recognize her, Momo?" Makoto asked him and he nodded, "Nitori?" he questioned and looked to the silver haired male that seems 5ft'.11 as well.

His gaze came down to me and as soon as I made a shy smile, his eyes widened and he blushed, looking away.

"Erm...Y-yeah.."

'Momo' looked back at me, "...*Smile* You're even cuter than before, Miyuki," he said and picked me up by my waist, spinning me around, "Welcome back, my Iwa-to-bae!"

"Um, th-thank you?" I..somewhat said as he set me down.

"Congratulations on the new released song, Origami," Nitori told me with a shy smile.

"He knows he wants to say more than just that," Nagisa whispered.

"Thanks."

"Say, Miyuki, have you heard from Sosuke lately? He just suddenly stopped calling us two and a half years ago," Nitori informed me.

I looked away, crossing my arms, "Why ask me? I wouldn't know..."

"Of course you do. You and Sosuke are...a couple, right?" Nitori said, then asked me hesitantly.

I looked back to him, shadowing my face, "...He told you two...about us?"

"He never told me! How come he told you about their secret relationship and not me, Nitori?! I thought we were friends-"

I cut Momo off and unshaded my face from my bangs with a closed eyed smile, "There is no need to concern yourself, Momo. We were through two years ago.."

 _*Silence*_

"Miyuki, how about we go to the anime store?" Rin intervened.

I look back at him with sparkling eyes, "Really? Are you paying?"

Knowing this would anger him, I asked anyway, resulting in him locking his jaw to not say anything, but smile and nod in agreement.

"Yay! Well, I want the new volume of The Case Study of Vanitas, new season of Seraph of the End, and a poster of-"

A memory of me and Sosuke on a date, going to an anime store and getting Starbucks reappeared in my head.

I smiled, "I reconsider my question. How about I treat you all to someth-"

"NO!" They all shouted..even Haruka, Rei, and Nitori?

My face expressed confusion, "I don't understand. Why not?"

"Miyuki, you're too much of a giving person when it comes to friends and people you want to help, and you helped us get where we are today," Nagisa told me.

I stared at him with shock evident on my features, "...I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting _you_ to say that." I looked to Momo, "Surely, you want something?"

"No, I don't. Just you by helping my family getting me into college and getting a trainer for my brother is enough," he told me.

"Wait, what do you-"

I cut Kou off, "That's a conversation for another time," I spoke with a hesitant closed eyed smile.

'If only she knew that Seijuro was trying to flirt with me when Chiyo and I bumped into him in Australia for New Year's five years ago. That's when that deal was made..'

Her skeptical eyes burned into mine whilst poking her lip out. She gave me that 'Is there something you know that I don't?' expression.

"Just a little agreement between us, nothing more," I told her, so she could back off.

"Anyway, where are you guys headed?" Momo questioned, looking to Rin.

"I don't know, ask her," he said glanced at me.

Momo looked to me, "Follow me and you two will find out," I said and walked pass the two.

"Hold on, Miss-...Mi..yuki, I think I understand your logic as of to why you did _that_ three years ago," Rei spoke, making me stop.

Turning around, I stared at him with a dubious feeling of whether to reveal or hide, 'Did he finally figure the reason to why I...no, I did it for that and out of pure love. I will no longer be dishonest with myself.'

"What's _that_? And what happened three years ago?" Nagisa questioned.

"It's a psychological evaluation," Rei spoke, adjusted his glasses.

"You wouldn't understand," Makoto spoke, making me be on alert more since he is one to...easily read people.

Turning back around, I walked to where the beach is, attempting to not let my memory become fuzzy.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

"The beach?" Rin questioned.

"Of course. I hoped to come here with all of you again. Is there-"

"Haru! Don't just suddenly strip!" Makoto shouted.

I looked to Haruka and saw him doing exactly that, so I blushed and closed my eyes, putting my hands on my eyes.

"What are you doing, Miyuki?" Kou questioned, tapping my right shoulder.

Confused, I removed my hands and opened my eyes to see Haruka running towards the ocean with his swimsuit on.

"..O-oh..I...I almost forgot about that. My memory is still a bit clouded," I said, looking away and blushing.

I bit my bottom lip, 'Are my eyes deceiving me? Or did the one and only Haruka Nanase become more built and toned?'

"-yuki...Miyuki?..Miyuki!" I heard Rin's voice.

"I wasn't thinking of how much my friend became hotter!" I shouted.

 _*Silence*_

Looking to the group, they stared at me with wide eyes and some jaws were dropped.

Rin smirked at me, "Looks like I got some competition."

"Wh-what? What do y-you me--hey! Why are you undressing?! Stop it! Kou, get your brother!"

"What we're about to see is platinum! Platinum not even Levi Ackerman can compete with!" she spoke in fangirl mode.

"Kou! He is your brother!" I shouted at her.

Feeling a hand under my chin, I looked forward to see a very built chest with a Aquarius tattoo sign on his top left abb.

Slowly looking up, my eyes slowly widened at the grinning shark hovering over me.

Shaking my head, I came back to my senses, frowning and narrowed my eyes at him.

"..." I made a run for it, sensing his intentions behind that grin.

"Come back here!" he yelled and ran after me.

"No way! You're gonna try to throw me in the water!" I yelled back, running at a quick pace.

The others...as if before...stared at us with either deadpanned expressions or sweat drops on the their temples.

Like in the past, I ran towards the ocean, but this time, I stepped out of the way when Rin reached out to me...

Resulting in him falling in the gentle and calm currents.

The others decided to join the fun by either hanging on the beach or stripping and going to join Haruka and Rin.

Luckily, the ones who decided to swim had their swimsuits. Every time they stripped, I looked away as Kou admired their muscles.

Despite the craziness that was going on, me and Kou looked on, smiling at them.

"Even after all this...we still find ourselves back in this same place," she spoke with soft eyes.

The wind blew gently. "Yeah. Hey, I'm gonna take a short stroll."

"Okay. Make sure to come back to your home of rowdy fish!" she shouted to me.

Giggling at that remark, I was walking down the beach, but not too far from where my friends are.

'The scenery is as beautiful as I remember. The guys are as handsome as I recall. Kou is still the fangirl as I remember.'

"Nothing...nothing can ruin this moment that I have with them now."

Unbeknownst to me, fate had other plans.

I bumped into someone. Since there isn't anyone on the beach, I found that kinda strange.

Smiling apologetically, I bowed my head, "I am very sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

When I didn't hear a reply from that person, I looked back up with a concerned expression...

Only to be turned into horror.

 _*Silence*_

"...Mi..yuki?"

"...*Shakily inhale*...Sosuke..."

(Cliffhanger! Uh-oh, what's going to happen, I wonder?! Well, until I update again, let you imaginative minds run wild, reader-chans/kuns!)


	8. Repetition

"...Mi..yuki?"

"...*Shakily inhale*...Sosuke..."

What felt like hours was actually seconds as we stood there, staring into each other's eyes with shock.

'No..this can't be happening. Why here? Why now? No, get yourself together, Miyuki. I will not have a breakdown because I'm the one who broke it off with Sosuke in that hospital when I had amnesia.'

I looked away, trying to muster a smile, "...Hey."

"...It's..been a while..."

"Yeah.."

 _*Silence*_

'Okay. Maybe I should just walk away and say 'bye' because I don't want to make this any more awkward than it already is.'

"Miyuki-chan? You okay?" I heard a voice approaching behind me.

Stiffening up, I stared at nothing in particular with wide eyes, 'That's Makoto...What do I do?'

I turned around as did Sosuke, but the opposite way, "Oh, what? Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing is wrong here."

Though I noticed he didn't join some of the others in the ocean probably due to what happened in the past, I pushed it aside for now.

Makoto's gaze moved from me to Sosuke, who I knew was still turned the other way, and he lifted an eyebrow in question.

"Do you know this person?"

"He's just an old acquaintance."

"Oh, really?" Sosuke spoke in a displeased tone.

I turned around as well as he, "That's not what I meant."

"Then, what did you mean, Miyuki? That I'm your ex?"

"Sosuke, I didn't meant what I said that day. That wasn't me."

"Sure it wasn't. You weren't the one who said, "Leave me alone and never bother me again. You're nothing, but a painful memory engraved in my head with those other guys." You sure it wasn't you? Because I remember those words as clear as day!"

"I'm telling you it wasn't me! Yes, my voice spoke those words, but in my heart, I wasn't the one saying them! Before the doctor came back to tell us what was wrong, you left!"

"What did you expect me to do?!"

I became unstable, "Not leave me! I thought you knew me better. Obviously..you don't...because the real Sosuke would've gotten to the source of the problem...You know I would never say something like that to you. I..I loved you too much."

His eyes narrowed at me, "...That's it right there. You 'loved' me. Where's the reasoning in that?"

"Miyuki..." I heard Kou call out to me in worry.

I ignored her, "..."

"I guess you don't have one," Sosuke said, about to turn his back on me.

"Oi," spoke that familiar monotone voice and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Sosuke stopped, "...Get your hand off me, Nanase."

"..Talking to her like that will not solve the problem. Listen to what she has to say, instead of acting like a child."

He turned his neck at that, glaring holes into Haruka before turning back to me, "Alright. Let me hear what you have to say, Miyuki."

"...I'm..truly sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I..I had amnesia for the past two and a half years. By coming back to Iwatobi..memories began to flow back to me. There was a time when the amnesic Miyuki couldn't stand to think of any of you, but the pain in my heart...that was the real Miyuki. I've gotten over my amnesia thanks to Haruka and Rei. I just have a minor concussion now. Please, forgive me. Sosuke..if you want, we...we could always start over..."

 _*Silence*_

"...Give me some time..to think about it," he said and walked away to who knows where.

Watching his figure fade, I held my heart with my right hand, then shaking inhaled and exhaled, 'It took a lot in me not to break down..'

"Miyuki, are you alright?" Nitori asked.

Turning around, I realized that they were watching, not just Makoto, Kou, and Haruka, but all my friends.

I put on a closed eyed smile, "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Rin pointed out. "You still think you're unreadable. Out of all of us, I knew you the longest and I can see right threw your facade."

"Rin, I'm okay, really," I said and looked away from them, "If he doesn't wish to be with me...so be it. Staying just friends will be alright."

The wind blew, letting my hair float in the light wind, 'I'm not going to cry. There's no need.'

Stretching, I was satisfied when I popped a bone in my back and I sighed aloud.

Once again, my phone vibrated in my pocket and I took it out to answer, seeing that it was my sister-in-law, Chiyo Miyamoto.

"Hello?"

["Miyuki, I have to tell you something. It's very important."]

Seriousness placed itself on my face as turned around, "What is it? Is everything okay?"

["...Sosuke Yamazaki..he's returned to Iwatobi after winning a silver medal in the National Swim Championship in Canada. Miyuki, if you see him-"]

"I just did...Thanks for the information though. Don't worry, we...we made an agreement of sorts," I said bitterly and ended the call.

"Who was that?" Momo asked me.

"Chiyo...Guys, I think I'm gonna go home. I'm exhausted," I said and began walking to my apartment complex.

Feeling a hand grab my right one, I perked up, but didn't turn around. There was no need...

I knew who it was by taking a quick glance behind me.

"...Please, let me go...Nagisa."

"No! I won't let you go...not ever again. Mi-chan, I don't want you to disappear again..just because you can't handle the hurt you caused So-chan."

I stayed completely still, "..."

"...Mi-chan?"

"Miyuki?" Kou called to me.

 _*Silence*_

 _"~Make my wish come true. Let darkness slip aside._

 _~Hiding all our hope, mocking what we treasure._

 _~Battles we can win, if we believe our souls. Hang in for the light till dawn._

 _~Fa_te will not leave_ you._

 _~Ha_te will not heal_ you._

 _~Pray_ and one day, peace shall fly_ everywhere_.~"_

(FF13: The Promise/ Serah's Theme by [singer] Joel and [conductor of orchestra] Masahi Hamauzu.)

Letting some stress off and feeling some tension ware off, I took a deep breath and straightened my posture.

Nagisa had long ago let go of my hand. I turned around...

"You're right. I'm sorry for being unknowingly selfish, and not considering any of your feelings."

"It's alright, Miyuki. You don't have to apologize--and you definitely don't have to do anything for us," Kou told me, grabbing both of my hands with hers.

I blinked a couple times, then smiled, "Thanks, Kou."

"Now that that's all cleared up, we should go have fun in the ocean!" Momo told us excitedly.

I looked towards the gentle giant, "Makoto.."

He smiled at me, "Don't worry. I'll be fine. I've learned to cope with it."

"Strip," Haruka told me.

I blushed at his sudden word and stared at him, "Wh-what?! W-wait, H-Haruka, I-I'm not wearing a swimsuit underneath!"

"I've made arrangements for that just in case," Kou spoke, walking away to where her bag was.

"You don't tell a girl to "Strip," like it's a normal thing to do, you hydrophilic dolphin!" Rin shouted at him.

"What did you say, Shark teeth?" Haruka snapped back.

My lips made an 'o' shape, 'Ouu, this is getting good. Haruka is a progressing arguer now? What have I been missing out on?'

The two--as in Rin mainly--started to come closer and attempt to gang up on each other, but Nagisa came in between and pulled them apart.

"Back it up, back it up, back it up. You back it up, too, Haru-chan. Just back it up...Now, I want a clean fight. No pushing, pulling hair and no hit below the waist. Ding!" he explained and backed away.

"Nagisa, you're not helping!" Rei lectured him.

"There won't be any type of fighting! Just calm down you two; especially you, Rin," I told them both, then looked at the fuming redhead.

Rin looked away from me with a scoff and walked towards the ocean to go 'swim' some steam off, I suppose.

Looking back at Haruka, he was staring at Makoto. They both silently nodded before I interupted.

"What communication is this?! I've been trying to figure out this morse code you have between you two for the longest! I want to get in on it, too!" I complained to the two.

"Sorry, Miyuki-chan, we can't tell you," Makoto told me, placing his left index finger to his lips.

I stared at him for a while, '...I want to taste those sweet, luscious, plump lips of his.'

My face turned red and I shook that thought away, "I can't think like that! I must not think like that!"

"Hey! Catch, Miyuki!" I heard Kou call to me.

Turning to the direction where her voice is, I put my hands up immediately to catch some type of fabric and squealed in surprise.

I opened my closed eyes and looked at the fabric in my hands.

It's a white two piece swimsuit. The top has thick straps that tie into a ribbon knot around the nape of the neck and between the chest is a silver hoop holding both sides together, too.

The bottom is white with silver loops on each side to hold the back and front parts.

I looked to Kou in bewilderment, "Were you going to wear this?"

"No, I brought it for...purposes like these. You never know," she said with a smirk, as if she planned to come here without my permission.

I frowned, 'She's still the same fangirling coach I remember.'

"Actually...I have no need for this," I said and threw the suit back to her to which she caught with ease.

"What do you mean?" Haruka asked me.

I looked to him with a hesitant smile, "Sorry for my little white lie. I just wanted it to be a surprise.."

I pulled the hem of my shirt up and flung it off before doing the same thing to my pants.

Pushing a hand through my hair, I let the hairpin hidden beneath my hair in the back out and let my medium short hair move in the light breeze.

It was my tan swimsuit from high school that I have swam in for the past two years.

(Looks like Isane Kotetsu's from one of Bleach's episodes.)

I looked down to Kou as she smiled, "Did you build up some muscle and become more curvey over the years? You're still rocking that swimsuit."

I rubbed the back of my head with my left hand nervously, "Well..Sosuke wasn't the only one who built up more muscle trying to get back into swimming, so...yeah, I guess I did."

"Mi..-chan?" I heard Nagisa call.

Turning to his direction, his cheeks were filled with pink and Rei, like five years ago..nearly six, passed out from an escalating nose blood.

And like nearly six years ago, I ran to his aid, but this time, with a smile and a few giggles slipping from my lips.

I got on my knees, "Are--! Pff..um, ahem...Are you okay, Rei?"

He swiftly sat up, wiping the blood away and adjusting his glasses to probably hide his embarrassment.

"Y..yes, Miss-" I raised an eyebrow. "I mean, Miyuki."

I stood up slowly, "Alrig--Waaahhh!"

Someone had picked me up in their arms as I wrapped my arms around their neck. Looking up to see my captureer, my goldish hazel eyes met with oceanic blue ones.

"Haruka?"

"..Let's swim together," he said and leaned his forehead against mine with pleading eyes.

I blushed, _"...Kawaii..._ Um..*smile* Sure! For the team!"

(Aww, how sweet! A cute, pleading, and pouting Haruka Nanase is just so adorable!

To be continued...)


	9. Let's Go Home

The sun was setting and night will be approaching soon.

We decided to go home for the day. I was the first to get out of the ocean before the others.

Kou handed me a towel to dry off and I had already put my clothes back on.

"Mimi, me and Nitori have to go now," Momo said to me.

"Yeah. When we bumped into each other, we were actually on our way back to our college," Nitori explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please, don't let me hold you up," I said with a smile and took a step back.

Momo placed his right hand on my cheek and leaned down a little to kiss my forehead before leaning back.

He smiled at me, "I'd do anything for you any time, Mimi. See ya! Let's go, Nitori!" he said and ran off.

"Hey! Not so fast! And Miyuki, I'm sorry about his intimate behavior. We'll make it up to you somehow! Hey, Momo, wait up!" Nitori said and ran off, but not before giving me a quick hug.

I looked down with a closed eyed smile and chuckled at the two, 'Room mates in high school and still room mates in college..'

"Miya-chan, I have to go, too. I need to go..talk with someone," Rin told me, putting back on his white shirt and red hoodie.

"Okay. I hope you--!"

Rin bent down to kiss my right cheek and that's not what made me surprised, but..I felt his tongue secretly, quickly lick my cheek, too.

Standing there, staring up at him until he began to walk away with a smirk only I saw, my cheeks turned cherry red and I looked at the sand.

"H-he's still the same...Such a tease." I turned to Kou, "Are you not going with him?"

"No, we still live separately. I'm living with Seijuro now," she said it as if it was normal.

I dramatically looked to Rin's fading figure by whipping my hair, then back to her. "And he's okay with that?"

"Yeah. He trusts Seijuro. They've been friends for quite some time," she told me in a matter of fact tone. "Anyway, I'll be off!" she said and ran off.

"Aren't you going to walk home with me?!" I shouted after her.

"You got the guys with you!" she shouted back.

Stiffening up at that, I rubbed my hands through my hair and laughed with closed eyes.

I put the clip back in my hair and into its original hairstyle, then flicked my hood back up over my head.

"Let's go, shall we?" I asked before walking ahead.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

Approaching my apartment building, I added a little pep in my step, hoping to sneak away without the guys noticing due to talking to each other.

'If they insist to stay to watch over me, they're highly mistaken. Yes, I still have the old me inside, but I acquired some new traits..'

"Gonna go without saying goodbye to us, Miyuki?" I heard Haruka question.

I stopped in my footsteps, "..Good night. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"No hug?" Nagisa asked, probably with a pout on his face.

Inhaling slowly, I quickly exhaled, then turned around to give them a group hug before swiftly entering the apartment complex's double doors.

 _~Small Time Skip~_

After taking a shower, changing into a white tank top and black shorts, and eating a pepperoni-meatball pizza, I lay awake in my bed...

Thinking of earlier events.

'I didn't want to be rude, but I wasn't going to fish bait tonight...It's been five years, perhaps they don't act like that anymore, not that it was bad or they forced themselves on me, but...'

"...They'd trap me in this entrance..a entrance I _let_ myself be put into. That does not mean I do not love them as friends. Damn..I'm confusing myself."

(I have nothing to say...Um, hope you're enjoying the story!)


	10. Is This Destiny?

Waking up, the first thing that popped into my mind was Hayato's swim competition.

'Wait a minute...Kisumi never told me what time it'll start! Oh, crap!'

Quickly, I got up and changed into a white sundress with the straps tired around my neck in a ribbon and white flip flops with tan wedges on the bottom.

As I put my hair into a ponytail with a white ribbon in the restroom, having my bangs stick out, my phone on my left nightstand in the main room.

Rushing out of the restroom, I picked up my on the stand and answered as soon as I saw the name 'Kisu-kun'.

I lightly blushed, 'He's trying to embarrass me..'

"Hello?"

["Oh, good! You're awake! Sorry about not telling you the time for Hayato's competition. It starts within a hour and thirty minutes."]

"Okay, thanks. I'm leaving out now. See you then," I said and hung up.

Grabbing my white Calvin Klein purse, I exited my home and locked it with my key.

'Oh..that reminds me, I haven't ate. *Sigh* Matter of fact, ever since I came back to Iwatobi, I've been working on my songs, hanging out with my friends and such. I haven't been eating much...'

Remembering when Sosuke used to lecture me about neglecting my health when he visited me at the Performance Art Academy in Arizona.

Apparently, it took only two years of college for me to receive my masters degree in music due to my extra knowledge and the school board thinking I am a 'child prodigy'.

'I actually wanted to stay in college longer, like normal students, but I can't help how smart and intelligent I am.'

Taking a walk down Memory Lane while taking a walk to the Iwatobi Swimming Center, a certain flashback came to me due to Nagisa's words.

 _Miyuki, you're too much of a giving person when it comes to friends and people you want to help, and you helped us get where we are today._

 _-Flashback to 5 years ago-_

We sat around what used to be my home's pool after the Iwatobi and Samezuka teams practiced, then ate my homemade sandwiches.

"Ne, Mimi, I've been meaning to ask you something. Why is it that you treat us like family?" Momo said and questioned with curiosity.

I blinked a few times before smiling sheepishly, "You...you figured me out. After I met these five...I promised myself that I would open up more and...try to accept others as family..." I said a bit shyly.

"And take care of them," Haruka added.

"And encourage them-" Makoto added.

"And worry about them..." Nagisa cut off Makoto, but with no excitement.

"Don't forget about giving them advice," Rei added, adjusting his glasses.

 _*Silence*_

"You're done?" I asked, giggling afterwards

"...And does unnecessary things, such as paying for their trips, but still feels happy about it," Rin quickly said.

I stopped giggling, "...Well, I'm sorry that I have spoiling parents and had a part time job in America. I can't help making a lot of money and wanting to use it on my friends to see their smiles," I spoke in a offensive tone.

"Money doesn't bring happiness, Miyuki," Chiyo said with a concerned expression.

"At least that's what they say... I'd like to find out," Kou added, puffing her cheeks out in a pout.

"Gō," Rin called her name, glaring at her and she shrugged.

"That's alright, I understand. I guess...Makoto will never get a $5,500 check for college every month, Rei will never get to scouted for track and swimming next year since Miss Hitomi is associating with a scout that takes interest in him, Nagisa will never get sweets from me every other holiday along with penguin plushies, Haruka will never have this pool and house in his name after I leave for college, Rin will never get to see me cheer for him at national tournaments-"

"Pool?" Haruka stuck out the room, "You're...you're giving this house..to me...when you graduate?"

"Think of it as a thank you gift for all you've done for me. All you have to do is sign your name on the contract on my desk upstairs, and this house...and pool belongs to you, Mister Haruka Nanase," I said with a smile.

"..." Haruka only look away from me to the pool. I could see the excitement in his oceanic, cerulean eyes.

"Ou! I take that back. What do I get?!" Chiyo said and asked with a big smile.

"Miss Chiyo, that's rude!" Rei lectured.

"Miyuki-chan, don't you think you're going a little overboard with the gifts?" Makoto asked me with a nervous closed eyed smile.

I smirked, "I'm sure this check will help with your college intuition, and...help Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana, AND get Ren and Ran in the best private schools," I named the benefits.

He sweat dropped, "I...I suppose you're right..." Makoto was bribed.

"Makoto-senpai, not you, too!" Rei complained.

I sighed, "Rei, quit your complaining. I've been working on my repayment to you all ever since I first came back to Iwatobi. Besides, I'm sure you want an early opportunity to be scouted by a scout whose interested in swimming AND track...as well as science of all kinds," I said with a winning smile.

He adjusted his glasses again, "...Per...perhaps I can...take this bribing offer, so...thank you very much, Miss Miyamoto."

"What about us, Mimi?!" Momo asked in a excited, yet whiny tone, pointing to himself, Nitori, and Sousuke.

"I'm still working on your surprises. Sousuke...you...you want that opportunity, right?" I asked him wearily.

He hesitated, then nodded, "Yeah, but-"

"Then, it's settled! How about you, Rin? I know you've already been scouted and the least I can do is cheer for you at national tournaments," I said in delight.

Rin couldn't no longer frown, so he smiled a bit and looked away from me, "Fine, whatever..."

"What about me?" Kou asked, looking left out.

I slowly smiled, "Don't you worry, future manager Gō Matsuoka of the Japanese swim team. I told the coach who is in charge of the Japanese swim team of the Olympics that you're really encouraging and...he'll be glad to give his title to you when you graduate."

She covered her mouth and gasped before tears fell down her cheeks, "Th...thank you, Miyuki!" She embraced me in a hug, "Thank you so, so much!"

I laughed half-heartedly, "Haha, you're so, so welcome. By the way, Chiyo, my dad told Mr. Takahashi to pack your bags."

She tilted her in confusion, "Huh? What do you mean?"

I smirked at her, "You're going to England to study abroad in archaeology, right? Guess who added $5,500 to the money you saved, which is 2,000."

Her eyes widened, "No...you didn't..."

My smirk widened, "Oh, yes, I did. By the way, mention my name to your promotor since I did graduate college in archaeology as well in America."

"Wait, did you say college?" Nitori questioned, not seeming to believe what I said.

"Yep, I never told you four that, but now you kno-hey, Chiyo, Kou! Stop crying, you're gonna get snot on me!" I was cut off and pounced on by Chiyo.

"We can't help it! You're the best friend ever!" They both cried aloud.

I sighed, but smiled, 'I'm glad I had the time to do all of this when I came back...also, a little prior to that...'

 _-Flashback Ends-_

"Yo, Miyuki!"

Looking up, I saw Kisumi waving at me with a smile as Hayato ran up to me happily.

"Miss Miyu, you came!" he said and hugged my stomach.

"Of course I did," I said and returned his hug with a closed eyed smile.

'Hm..now that I think about it, Sora must've not seen my text due to being so angry...and probably having his notifications off.'

"Let's go in and cheer you and your team on!" Kisumi said and we nodded in determination.

 _~2HR Time Skip brought to you by author-chan's tiredness and laziness~_

We walked out the stadium, smiling and laughing in happiness due to Hayato's team making first place.

"I'm so proud of you, Hayato!" Kisumi said, ruffling his younger brother's hair.

"Thanks, big bro!"

"You did your very best and for that, you can have anything you want," I told him.

He looked up to me with curious eyes, "Anything?"

I gave him my best smile, "Anything."

Hayato beckoned me down to his height, which I assumed is 5'ft.5, and I bent down a little.

"What is it, Haya-"

Unexpectedly, he swiftly pecked my left cheek and blushed lightly.

"Th-thank you f-for being here for m-me, Miss Miyu. C-c'mon, big bro!" Hayato-kun said in embarrassment and ran to a certain direction.

"Be right there, Hayato! Let me say goodbye to Miyuki!" he shouted to him before turning back to me, "It was nice of you to come here for him."

Now I was the one lightly blushing. "It's no problem, Kisumi. I had fun."

"Yeah, me, too. Say...can I have a reward?" he asked with that sly smile of his.

I lifted an eyebrow, "Like what-!"

Off guard, Kisumi pulled me closer to him by my waist with his hands and brushed our lips against each other.

His soft and warm breaths mixed with mine as my heartbeat increased, and my light blush turned darker.

"*Chuckle* Seeing you flustered like this...always turns me on, Mi-yu-ki~," he whispered in my right ear.

On new impulse, I pulled away from him and bowed, "S-sorry! I gotta go!" And with that, I ran off to wherever my feet would carry me.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

Bending down and huffing, I tried to catch my breath after running a good fifteen minutes.

Was I that bothered? Yes. I let my guard down and Kisumi took the advantage.

I leaned up, 'I can't believe he got the best of me.'

"Miyuki?"

Looking to the direction where I heard my name, my eyes slowly widened at the two twins I haven't seen in five years.

"Ran? Ren?"

They stayed in shock for a while before smiling and approaching me with smiles.

"It's so nice to see you again!" Ran said as she hugged me.

"You two have grown so much! How old are you exactly?"

"Fifteen!" they both answered excitedly.

I sweat dropped and made a nervous closed eyed smile, 'I'm getting old.'

"How's Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana?"

"Mom and dad are doing just fine, thanks to you, Miyuki!" Ren said with a smile.

"Good! I'm glad to hear that-"

"Ren! Ran!" I heard a distant voice call behind them.

They turned around as I looked up from their 5'ft.7 height and up to-to my surprise-the gentle giant.

"Geez, _onii-chan,_ you need to catch up! You're getting old!" Ran said with a pout.

"I'm only 22!" Makoto said with a frustrated expression.

"We can take care of ourselves, _onii-chan_. Don't worry about us," Ren said kindly.

"It's my job to worry. I'm your older brother. No matter how old you get, I will still be older than both of you."

I smiled, "You sound like me and Sora, Mako."

Finally noticing me, he recoiled in surprise. "M-Miyuki-chan?! What are you doing here?!"

I tied my hands together behind my back, "Oh, I not too long ago went to Hayato's swim tournament with Kisumi. His team made first place."

He smiled, "My hard work with helping him paid off after all," he said a bit arrogantly.

A smirk replaced my smile, "I'm curious. When did Makoto Tachibana become cocky?"

"Heh, I'm full of surprises," he chuckled.

"Hey, Miyuki.." Ran called out to me curiously.

I looked down to her slightly, "Hm?"

"Are you and _onii-chan_ dating yet?"

 _*Silence*_

A light blush coated my cheeks as I looked away, "I should've five years ago..."

"Say what now?!" Makoto exclaimed, bewildered, probably blushing, too.

I looked back to them with a closed eyed smile, "I-I'll be going now! See you, Tachibanas!" I said and ran off.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

Another fifteen minutes, I found myself sitting at a cafe, sipping a cold mocha latte and trying to cool off.

'Why did I say that? It's not that I don't regret dating Sosuke...but I kinda do regret not choosing. *Sigh* Who cares? It's done and over with..'

Carelessly glancing around, I spotted a familiar figure with blue hair and violet irises.

Smiling, I was about to get up and go join him until a woman with long black hair and silver irises sat in front of him. She has on light make-up and a nice yellow dress.

'Wow..she's really beautiful. Is Rei on a...date with her? *Gasp" OMG! He is 'cause he just kissed the back of her hand! I want to eavesdrop, but that's just invading privacy.'

Taking quick glances every now and then, I saw that they began to leave and I found myself doing the same whilst paying for my beverage.

 _~Tiny Time Skip brought to you by if you're curious what time is it, it's 3:30pm~_

Seeing Rei and her exchange good-byes from behind a cement wall, I noticed she approached him, which made me confused.

What happened next made my eyes widen...

She kissed him.

At that moment, my emotions felt fired up, but I also felt confused and happy simultaneously. My heart beat began to increase.

I put my left hand over my heart, 'What's wrong with me? It's nothing wrong with that. She just kissed him, nothing more.'

Shaking my head, I was about to walk away until I heard a different voice call out to me.

"Mi-chan? You're here, too?" the voice whispered on the other side of the sidewalk.

Jumping at hearing Nagisa's voice, I turned to him with a look full of surprise and shock.

"N-Nagi-kun, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to make sure Rei didn't screw up his date with Ayumi," he told me casually.

My head tilted in confusion at the name," Ay..umi?"

"How'd I do, Nagisa?" I heard Rei's voice approaching us.

Nagisa looked away from me, then smirked, "You let her kiss you? That's new, Rei-chan~."

He blushed, "Sh-shut it!"

After their mini conversation, Rei finally noticed me and stood their like a lifeless statue.

"...Rei..." I said as I shadowed my face.

"Y-yes, M-Miss Mi-Miyamoto?" he responded nervously since I just witnessed what happened.

 _*Silence*_

I looked up with a smirk, "What's this? Got a girlfriend without telling me? I'm the expert here, you should've came to me for advice, not Nagisa. Geez, I feel offended.."

"Th-that's not-no! A-Ayumi's not my girlfriend! She's just a friend from college! We're partners in the lab!"

"Ouu~? Haruka never told me you take chemistry, too~."

His face turned red, "Th-that's not it! I swear, Miss Miyamoto! That kiss was totally unexpected! I don't like her in _that way_!"

I crossed my arms, "*Chuckle* How cute. I was just teasing you, Rei. Anyway, I'll be off now~!"

Before I could run off, Nagisa grabbed my hand and I stopped myself from running, turning back to him.

"What, Nagi-kun?" I asked.

He just stared at our hands, "...O-oh! Um...I just wanted to ask where did you go today? You look really good."

I smiled, "Thank you. I went to Hayato's Swim tournament with Kisumi. Why?"

"Just...curious," he said and let go of my hand as his gaze fell to ground.

Tilting my head in worry, I was about to ask what's wrong, but I couldn't say anything.

"What are you guys doing?"

Looking to the left, I saw Rin and Haruka.

"Well, I was just about to go..." I said in concern, then turned back to the uncheerful Nagisa.

"Crap! I lost them again?!"

Looking to the right, I saw Makoto heading our way.

He noticed us and stopped, confusion written on his face.

I sweat dropped, "What a coincidence..." I spoke with a certain tone.

"Our love fuses, no matter where we choose," right, Mi-chan?" Nagisa asked with a sad smile.

Cringing at my remix lyric of Joelle's song: Plains of Eternity, I nodded, and nervously chuckled at him.

"You...you listened to my songs?"

"Of course I do, Mi-chan! It was the only way for me to hear your voice..." he said, staring down at me.

Tensing up, I took a few steps back and ran behind Rin, peaking my head out from his body.

"*Sigh*...Why?" he questioned.

"Because! For once, Nagisa actually looks intimidating!"

"I'm not trying to scare you, Mi-chan!" Nagisa complained.

"Though you've changed in some ways, you're still the Miyuki we remember," Haruka said.

Looking and turning to Haruka, animated tears rolled down my cheeks and I side hugged him.

"Though emotionless, you still care. Thank you, Haruka," I said in a sarcastic sad tone.

"Hm.." he hummed in some type of response.

Leaning off his shoulder, I perked up at a certain idea that popped into my head.

"Hey, let's have a night out. We can go to a club or something. Anything you want is on the house," I said, about to pull out my wallet.

"NO!" they all shouted again.

Jolting at their rejection, I crossed my arms and formed a pout on my lips, "Why not? Just this once!"

"Like Nagisa said before, you're too giving," Haruka told me.

"Didn't hear you complaining when I gave you my home with the pool," I mumbled childishly.

"Let me treat you all," said an approaching voice behind me.

Stiffening up, I was about to slowly turn around until I felt a hand on my head. Staring up, my eyes widened at the familiar light blue eyes.

"...Sosuke?"

"What are you doing here?" Rin asked, glaring at him a bit.

"Hey, I'm not trying to be the bad guy here. If you'd all agree, I wouldn't mind treating you all to drinks."

We looked to each other and the guys nodded at me, except for Rin, who just clicked his tongue against his teeth in annoyance.

I looked up to Sosuke with a straight face. "..Sure."

(Ouu! Going out for drinks on Sosuke's treat! This is going to be awkward...)


	11. Intoxication

We waited at Haruka's house until 7:30pm for the sun to set since it was still summer, and the sun goes down later than usual.

"Let's go, Mi-chan! I wanna see a intoxicated you!" Nagisa shouted, pulling my arm and me towards the bar named C'est La Vie et La Veu!

(Not an actual bar.)

"I never had an alcoholic drink before, and I don't want to drink too much," I told them before we walked in.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I heard Americans can legally drink at the age of eighteen, but some wait for twenty-one. Are you sure you didn't drink on your twenty-first birthday?"

"Miyuki can't remember since she only had three shots of strawberry wine, but she was a little tipsy, she was acting weird.." Sosuke explained to them.

I lowered my head, 'Oh, yeah...I broke up with him on July 15th, and today's July 3rd. Ugh! Stop dwelling on sad and regretful memories in the past and cherish the happy one! Being upset won't change it, so I might as well stop my sulking!'

(Aw, see how much Miyuki has grown mentally, psychologically, emotionally, and physically?)

We sat down in a booth near a window. From left to right is Nagisa, Rei, Haruka, Makoto, Rin and I just happened to be seated between Rin and Sosuke, whose on the end.

A waiter approached us, "What would you like, gentleman..and the fair lady."

"Root beer!" Nagisa shouted.

"Red wine, please," Rei said.

"Water," Haruka responded to which we all sweat dropped at.

"Um..vodka?" Makoto told him in uncertainty.

I gasped, "Makoto! I don't think you should have tha-"

"It'll be fine, Miya-chan. Makoto's as hard as stone, he can handle it. Hey, waiter, get me vodka, too," Rin said with that 'trust me' smile, but it looked like a 'he's totally gonna get wasted' smile.

"I'll have a...Yäegermeister," Sosuke said, then looked to me.

I looked up with a determined expression, "A full glass of your best sake, please."

"Miyuki-chan! You'll get too intoxicated!" Makoto lecctured me.

"If guys are can handle strong drinks, then so can women," I said and crossed my arms.

The waiter looked to me after writing down in his notebook again, "Heh, I like your determination, Mi-!...E-Excuse me, Miss?"

I tilted my head, "Yes?"

"You look just like Mitsuki, the singer. Are you a cousin or secret sibling of hers?"

"*Smile*...Let me see your notebook and pen, please."

Handing me the two items, I signed the next page with Mx3, then handed it back to him, "There you go."

Confusedly glancing at me, he turned around with his notebook in hand and walked behind the counter, looking through his notebook. His eyes suddenly widened and he looked to me with a smile, "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" he shouted to me before entering what I assumed was the kitchen.

"Thank you!" I shouted back, then giggled afterwards.

"Did you just give that guy an autograph?" Sosuke questioned with a lifted left eyebrow.

"Yeah. So what? He's a fan. What was I supposed to do?"

"You were supposed to say 'no' to avoid the news, press, and the media," he grumbled.

"Sosuke...let's not start this again," I said with an exasperated sigh.

Unlike times before in the past, he complied and stayed quiet. Looking to the guys, they stared at us with wide eyes. Perhaps they were surprised by how we just acted like a couple about to get into an argument again?

"So...how was the 2020 Canadian National Swimming Tournament?" I asked him, sinking down into my seat.

"How did you know?" is the real question," he responded with a question, then turned to me.

"Chiyo told me."

"Oh. It was fine."

"Fine? C'mon, dude, you won first place," Makoto tried to reason with him.

"Yeah, but..." he started off, then quickly glanced to me before looking away.

'I see now...I wan't there to cheer you on, like I usually did.'

"So...I hadn't too long ago came into contact with Asahi."

"You mean Asahi Shiina?" Rei questioned and I nodded.

"How's he doing?" Haruka questioned.

Pulling out my Galaxy S8 from my bag, I unlocked my phone and went to YouTube. Waiting a couple minutes for it to load, I adjusted the volume not too loud, but loud enough for them to hear.

["*Sigh* Here I am...in America; specifically speaking, Phoenix, Arizona. Why am I here? Just walking to my college."]

Asahi had grown up into a successful young man. He's attending Arizona State University and is on their swim team.

["Ugh...I have such a boring life right now...well, except when I hang out with my friend, named Ikuya."]

Turning the screen of the camera forward; suddenly, I appeared on the screen in the distance, talking with someone.

["Who is that lovely lady? Ikuya never told me he had a girlfriend...*Smirk*"]

Asahi ran towards us. I had a white ascot on as well as dark brown sunglasses, a white blouse, and denim jeans with denim Chuck Taylor tennis shoes.

["Bro, who's your lady friend?"] I asked Ikuya.

["Seriously? You don't recognize her? It's been one year since we last saw her. You need to let me hold the camera."]

["Why?"]

["Just give it to me!"] Ikuya said in frustration and took the camera.

Asahi and I was now on screen, then he looked to me as I took off my ascot, revealing my long hair--at the at the time--and took off my shades.

["Hi...Asahi. It's been some time si-"]

He fell backwards and fainted. While I got on the ground in worry, trying to wake Asahi up, Ikuya just sat there, recording the disaster.

["And this..is why I said to let me hold the camera."]

The camera went off for a few moments, then returned to us sitting on the bench, but Asahi was holding the camera.

["M-Miyuki? Is that really you?"]

["Yes, nothing has changed about me, has there?"]

["N-no...well, um, how old are-"]

["Nineteen."]

["Oh, same here. Um...you look pretty."]

["Thank you."]

["Hmm..no, no, beautiful. Ugh, no, gorgeous! I take that back, you're smoking-"]

["Um...Asahi..."]

He turned around since he was being overshadowed by none other than-

["Sosuke!"] I said in surprise.

["Sosuke?!"] Asahi and Ikuya shouted in unison.

["Wh-what are you-"]

He had his arms crossed, ["Stop right there. Don't say anything to me. What were you going to say about Miyuki?"]

I waved my hands to brush off the situation, ["Sosuke, it really isn't a big deal."]

["No, I want to hear what he was about to say. Speak up, Asahi,"] he replied to me, then turned back to the quiveirng young man.

["Ugh, I hate when you do this. You're always so damn overprotective,"] I said and stood up.

["I have to be because you're my girlfriend and you're fragile."]

I gave him a disturbed look, ["I can take care of myself, thank you, and I'm not fragile!"]

He lifted his left eyebrow, ["Oh, yeah?"]

["Yeah! I will fight you, Sosuke!"] I said playfully and walked up on him.

["You wanna go, midget?"] he asked with a smirk, facing me.

["Bring it, _Gojira_!"]

We all burst out laughing after I said that. Over the years, I had become less uptight and more joking.

["You guys are a couple?"] Ikuya asked us.

["Ssshhhh!" I shushed him, then looked around to make sure no people were around. ["..*Blush* Yeah, we are."]

Asahi dropped to his knees and hands, ["I failed..."]

Sweat dropping at this, I laughed nervously and put my shades and ascot back on.

["How's the guys in Iwatobi?"] Ikuya asked us.

I cleared my throat and looked up to Sosuke, ["You would know that.."]

He glanced to me quickly before looking away, ["Well..Nanase and Rin are in the Japanese National Swim Team. Makoto's attending Tokyo University. Nagisa became the captain of the Iwatobi Swim Club and Rei, the vice captain. Nitori is the captain of the Samezuka Swim Club, and Momo's the vice captain."]

["*Sniff* Those boys grew up so fast. Wait, what about Kisumi?"] I said, then looked to Sosuke for answers.

["I don't know. I haven't checked in with him recently."] Sosuke narrowed his eyes, ["Why?"]

I looked away, ["No reason. It's just that..Kisumi was the last person I talked to before leaving Iwatobi."]

["Okay. So when I make my next trip to Iwatobi, how about you come with me?"]

I shadowed my face with my hair, ["I..I would love to, but..I just can't."]

["Why is that? You don't want to see them?"] Ikuya questioned.

["You know there's something wrong if she doesn't want to see Makoto. I mean, c'mon, the guy's six foot something and is adorable,"] Asahi commented.

["It's not that I don't want to see them. It's not that I don't want to go back to Iwatobi. And it's NOT because I'm afraid of what they'd think of Sosuke and I being together. It's just that...I'm testing them."]

At that moment, everyone glanced at me in question, but I pretended I didn't notice.

["I'm giving them five years to get their lives in act without me. They haven't been depending on me much..but I've depended on them long enough, and they say I've been _too_ giving. I want to see how much everyone's improved after five years are up. I will return to Iwatobi then. That's a promise, and no one or nothing can break it."]

Wrapping my right arm around Sosuke's, I smiled back at Asahi and Ikuya.

["We'll be on our way now. Have a nice day you two! C'mon Sou-kun, I gotta get back to my college to study with Tay,"] I said and pulled him along.

["Well, then..."] Ikuya said in uncertainty.

["I can't wait to see how this'll play out,"] Asahi spoke before Ikuya turned off the camera.

"There's a method to my madness," I spoke up and pressed the power button for my Galaxy S8 to sleep.

"I see your point," Makoto told me.

"So, you played us?" Rin questioned with a smirk.

A sly grin came on to my lips, "I wouldn't say that now~."

"You kept your promise. Even your amnesia and amnesiac resentment towards us couldn't get in between that," Rei clarified.

"Exactly."

"Here's your drinks," said a female waiter and placed our drinks down on the table. "Sorry for the wait. Your previous waiter suddenly fainted for some unknown reason."

I hid my smirk, "I wonder why..."

"If you need anything else, don't be afraid to ask," she said, then winked at Sosuke and left.

'Okay, I won't lie. That bothered me, but we're not together anymore. I don't want to become a yandere ex-girlfriend.'

Sipping my sake lightly from the saucer after pouring some from the decorative pot, the others began to either chug it down or sip it--mainly, me, Rei, Haruka, and Makoto.

I closed my eyes, "You guys will instantly get intoxicated from doing that," I said to Rin, Nagisa, and Sosuke.

"You haven't had much drinking experience," Rin told me.

I poured some more sake in my saucer, "I recall a certain someone immediately passing out after accidentally becoming drunk five years ago. The only one who remained standing was Makoto.."

"Tch, whatever. At least we had our first experience with alcohol," he snapped at me.

I felt my cheeks suddenly become warmer, "Mhm," I said and took another sip.

Taking the decorative pot of sake, I poured thirds into my saucer, and took all the more sips.

"Look at Mi-chan go!" Nagisa cheered.

"Nagisa, please do not encourage her. You'll only make the situation worse," Rei sighed aloud.

Putting down my once again empty saucer, I poured the fourth to the tip of the sake and steadily sipped it down.

"*Sigh* Miyuki, calm down, please.." Haruka said to me.

"Calm down? *Hic* F-fine, b-but only because --*hic* you asked me to..*Blush* *Hic*"

"Are you a submissive drunk, Mi-chan?" Nagisa asked with a closed eyed smile.

I tilted my head in confusion, "N-Nagisa? *Hic* Y-you never told me--*hic* you had a--*hic* twin.."

He opened his eyes in worry, "I don't have one."

"Ahahahahaha! Suuuuure you don't, silly!" I said, then kept giggling and hiccuping.

"Alright, I think you had enough," Rin spoke and reached his left hand out to grab my pot of sake.

I swiftly grabbed his left hand with my right, "Don't. Touch. My. Sake."

The silence was tense as my grip on Rin's hand tightened, then he tried to pull his hand back, but I didn't let go.

I look at him with a frown, "...Meanie," I said and stuck my tongue out at him, then let go of his hand.

Giggling at his shocked expression due to how serious I looked seconds ago, I grabbed the pot and poured more sake into my saucer.

Gulping down my fifth drink, I felt my body become warmer as I stared at nothing in particular in a daze.

"Miss Miya-...Miyuki, are you alright?" Rei questioned and I shook my head 'no'.

"We should call it an early evening and take you home as carefully as possible," Makoto suggested.

"Yeah, she's wasted," Nagisa agreed.

"No, no, guys! I'm--*hic* fine! S-see!" I said and tried to stand up...

Resulting in me falling on Rin.

Although he caught me, he caught me by my waist as my hands landed on his shoulders.

I smirked, "Oh~? *Hic* Getting personal, are we~?"

"Miyuki, you're drunk."

I pulled him closer by his red collar, "Yeah, off of you~. *Hic* Pucker up!"

Attempting to kiss Rin, I was pulled away by an arm around me. Looking up, I saw Sosuke glaring at me.

I grinned, "*Hic*...Jelly?"

He frowned, "We're taking you home."

Tears appeared in my eyes, "..Wah..waah, let's..let's go home..Hide."

"Ohhh, crap," Nagisa spoke.

"~Oshite oshiete yo sono shikumi wo.."

"Please, stop singing," Rin said, ruffling my hair.

"You don't feel the feels I feel! *Hic*" I pointed at him with a frown and watering eyes. "I'm going home!"

Getting up, I moved pass Sosuke and walked out the bar. 'Stupid Rin-Rin...stupid Sou-kun...I can't call Haru, Mako-chan, Rei-Rei nor Nagi-kun stupid..'

"Hey! Hold on, Mi-chan!" I heard Nagisa's voice call to me as I heard more footsteps.

Slowing my pace down, I didn't turn around, still walking to my apartment complex.

"Did I somehow hurt your feelings?" Rin asked me.

I crossed my arms, "No!"

"Then, why are you angry?" Makoto asked me in worry.

Stopping, I blushed more, which darkened the light pink on my cheeks from the alcohol.

"Mako-chan..."

"Hm?"

There was tense silence between us all. Since they're seeing a drunk me for the first time, except Sosuke, it's unpredictable of what I'll do next.

I turned around with a closed eyed smile and ran to him, embracing him in a hug.

 _"Ka-wa-ii~!"_

"C-cute?!" Makoto shouted in surprise.

I rubbed my head against his chest, "Mhm! You're so adorable~! I could hug and kiss you all day~!" I said, then kissed his cheeks.

"M-Miyuki-chaaan!" Makoto whined.

"Oh, quiet! You know you like it~," I said in a flirting tone.

Being pulled away again, Sosuke dragged me with him by my right arm.

"Let me go, Sou-kun! I can hug and kiss Makoto--*hic* whenever I-I..*hic* want! We're not--*hic* together anymore!" I protested, trying to pull my arm away from him.

"You guys go ahead on home. I'll take care of her," he said, picking me up in his arms since I was struggling more.

 _~Small Time Skip~_

In the end, Sosuke made it back with me to my apartment in his arms while I still kept struggling.

I didn't notice he stole my keys when I wasn't paying attention, so that's how he got in my apartment.

Gently, he layed me down on my long couch and sat on the left as I glared at him.

"You idiotic Sou-kun! How dare you! That was embarrassing and unforgivable! Hey, are you listening to me?!"

"Be quiet," he said, glaring down at me.

My jaw dropped at what he said, "You can't tell me what to do! I am my own person! I do whatever the hell I want!"

He sighed in annoyance, "How frustrating. If you won't be quiet, I'll give you something to be quiet about," he said, leaning down towards me.

"If you so much as lay one hand on me, I will cut off you're-"

(BEEEEEEEEEEEEP! \/)

His lips softly connected to mine.

My eyes widened in terror, I tried to push him away, but his hands wrapped me.

Still attempting to push him away as tear formed in my eyes, he layed me down on the couch and straddled my hips.

'Why...why...why...This isn't supposed to happen. He's supposed to despise me. I don't...I don't want to hurt him..or anyone again. Should I run away again?'

Black spots started appearing in my vision due to the lack of air, dizziness, and confusion.

 _Forget..._

 _Neglect..._

 _Fail to recall..._

 _Omit..._

 _Let amnesia take over again..._

 _You won't suffer anymore..._

 _Take flight, don't fight..._

 _You're pain will grow if you do..._

 _FORGET._

My eyes closed, sending me to a dark, abysmal oblivion.

(To be continued...)


	12. Recurrence of Amnesia

My eyes fluttered open.

Sitting up on a soft, long cushion, I looked around to see I was on my couch and the morning sun, that came with its mesmerizing mauve and orange colors in the sky, was rising.

I put my right hand on my head since it was aching, 'Wh..what happened?' I thought, trying to remember the events from yesterday.

Remembering that I had consumed over three saucers of sake, I groaned, knowing that was the cause of my splitting headache and tired body.

Looking down at myself, I saw that I still had on my same clothes from yesterday, 'I better go wash up, eat breakfast, and work on my songs for two hours, then I'll go out for a walk.'

Getting up, I went to my right wardrobe and grabbed a white plain, fitting t-shirt that showed my curves, thigh high denim jean shorts, and a pair of denim Chuck Taylor's near my bed.

'Hm..I may have gotten intoxicated and have a fuzzy memory, but I don't recall..walking home. Huh, oh, well, that is the consequence of overboard alcohol consumption.'

 _~2HR 30MIN Time Skip~_

After doing the things I said I'll do and working on four of my news songs: Lost Maiden, Melancholia, Without You, and Eternal Summer, I grabbed my sea decorated wallet and cellphone.

On my walk, I had plugged in my silver headphones into my phone and hummed the lyrics to All the Stars by Kendrick Lamar and SZA.

'Not only is this a lit song, but Black Panther was, too. I'm glad they made a second one. *African accent* Wakanda forever!'

Apparently, my grandmother on my mother's side is African American and my grandfather is Native American mixed with Japanese. On my father's side, my grandfather is fully Japanese and my grandmother is a Japanese-American and British.

A lot of ethnicity going on there, I know. This is why me and Sora's skin color is tanned. I found out about this due to this website called Ancestry dot com.

(If you're curious about your ethnic background, I suggest you look it up for more information.)

Seeing two people up ahead, I saw that they noticed me and the female with reddish maroon hair wave at me.

Taking out my headphones and pausing the song, I stared at the female with reddish maroon hair and the male with fiery orange hair in curiosity.

"Yes? How may I help you two?"

"What the? Miyuki, stop sounding so proper. We're friends. Anyway, I heard about yesterday's situation! Did Sosuke do anything to you?!"

I gave a confused look before my face turned red and I looked away shyly, "You mean..my boyfriend. Are you saying he did something to me while I was intoxicated?! The nerve of him! *Smirk* Not that..I mind that sexy beast doing something to me..."

The male and female's eyes widened, "Um, Gõ..is this really Miyuki Miyamoto, because I could've sworn you said she is shy and adorable," the male said to her.

'What a boyish name for such a cheerful and nice girl,' I thought and kinda pitied her.

The female known as Gõ glared at him a little before looking back to me, "Miyuki, are you and Sosuke...a couple again?"

I made a closed eyed smile, "What are you talking about? We've always been in an relationship!" I said happily.

Gõ grabbed my hands as I opened my eyes in surprise. She had a perturbed expression and seemed to have determination in my arms.

"Miyuki, come over to Seijuro and I'a home this evening. We're gonna have a sleep over party! I'll invite the others, too!"

"Huh? What? Aren't we too old for that? And what others? Also, who are you pe-hey, wait! Miss Gõ, Mister Seijuro!" I questioned and shouted after them as they passed me by.

"Stop with the formality! And it's Kou!" Gõ..or Kou, shouted, still running with her..boyfriend, I assumed.

I tilted my head in confusion, '..I don't even know their address.'

Shrugging and deciding to think about the matter later, I went on ahead with my walk, swaying my hips and sometimes, my chest, to the rhythm of American, Japanese, and Arabic music.

'Now that I think about him, where is my boyfriend? I haven't seen him in quite a while. I should call him,' I thought, pausing my music again, and going to my contacts.

Before I could search through my contacts, I was pulled into an alleyway and pushed against a wall.

"Ouu~, a pretty one~," whispered a unknown man with messy, cherry blond hair and black shades that hid his eyes.

"Let me go," I said with a frown.

"I can't do that, sugar plum~. You'd be good for pay. What man wouldn't want to sleep with that appetizing body~?" he whispered against the left side of my neck.

I tried to push the man away, "Please, leave me alone!"

He pinned my hands above my head with his left hand and traveled his right up my shirt, chuckling deviously.

He squished my breasts, "Pretty face~, curvy body~, big rack~, now let's check down below~."

My eyes widened and I involuntarily kneed him with my right knee where the sun doesn't shine, instantly making him let me go.

While running away, I grabbed my phone and wallet that was on the ground and ran to an area where there are a lot of people, but not so much that would bring attention to a celebrity.

Seeing a familiar ravenette talking with another male with reddish maroon hair in Iwatobi Park, I pushed my burning legs towards their direction.

"Sosuke! Help me!" I yelled desperately and hugged him.

"Wh-what?" he questioned, seeming flabbergasted at my sudden approach.

"S-someone was trying t-to sexually assault me!" I said, looking up at him with tears in the corners of my eyes.

He grabbed me by the shoulders and had a scary look on his features, "Who did it."

Noticing the redhead growl, he walked forward with a deadly glare, intimidatingly approaching the man from earlier.

The redhead grabbed him by the collar and harshly head butt him before dropping the now-at least I think-unconscious man.

"If you ever try to put your filthy hands on her again, I will f*¡%;¿ kill you," said the redhead in deep bitterness.

(Oh, my, someone's salty~.)

Shockingly, the man is still and he nodded seriously before stumbling off the ground and scrambling away.

Slowly approaching the provoking redhead, I tapped him on his right shoulder with my right index finger, hoping he wouldn't have a fit.

The tall, muscular man turned to me and his eyes softened. He placed his left hand in my hair, gently stroking my hair.

"Are you okay, Miyuki?"

I tilted my head in confusion, "Um..I'm sorry, sir, but..do we know each other?"

His eyes widened in surprise, then he looked to my boyfriend, Sosuke, with a questioning gaze.

The redhead looked back down at me, "I'm..Rin Matsuoka. Are you..joking, Miyuki? Because if you are, it's not funny."

I backed away slowly, "Sou-kun, you're friend..is scary!" I said and ran back into Sosuke's arms.

"Miyuki...he's your friend, too," he told me in a concerned tone.

"No! No, he's not! You're the only friend, boyfriend, and person I have in my life! I know no one of the name Rin-Rin-?!"

A memory of sorts flashed through my hair of me and that same redhead male sitting on a dock, near the beach, kissing.

My body swayed as I placed my hands on each side of my head, then fell to my feet. My vision suddenly became hazy and my mind felt clouded.

"Rin..Matsuoka?...Haruka Nanase? Makoto Tachibana...Nagisa Hazuki..Rei Ryugazaki...Nitori Aiichirou...Momotaro Mikoshiba?...Seijuro Mikoshiba..Gõ Matsuoka..Kisumi Shigino...Who..who are these people?"

Black spots appeared in my vision and I felt unconscious suddenly slip on to me.

 _~Small Time Skip from 10:00AM to 12:45PM~_

Hearing faint voices around me, I tried to open my eyes, but they wouldn't open immediately, so I fluttered them a couple times to adjust to the sunlit room.

My hears soon filled with familiar, but distinctive voices, similar to the adding of volume to a television set.

"Hey, look! She's awake!" I heard the reddish maroon haired girl's voice.

Jolting upwards after remembering the incident before I fainted, I frighteningly looked around a unfamiliar room with nine unfamiliar faces.

"Who are you people? Where am I? Where's Sosuke?"

"Calm yourself, Miss Miyamoto," I heard a assured voice say to which I looked to a man with slicked back blue hair and red framed glasses.

Contemplating his statement, I closed my eyes and took a steady breath before exhaling, then reopened them.

I glared at them, "Now, answer my questions."

"We're your friends, Miyuki-chan," another male, with olive brown hair and olive green eyes that held concern, spoke.

I frowned, "Friends?"

"Yep. You're at my home, in my room, since it was closest, Mi-chan," a curly blond male, with mangenta eyes, informed with a smile.

"And I'm right here, Miyuki," Sosuke said, next to the bed I sat up in.

Looking to him, I sighed in relief, "Thank goodness.."

"Miyuki, you remember me, right?" a male with swirling pink hair asked, giving me a closed eyed smile.

"...Ki..su-no...Shigino..-senpai?"

His violet eyes opened and grew big in bewilderment, "That's what you used to call me in high school, but yeah!"

I blinked a couple times as a flash of memories began to occur in my mind, "You're..Shigino, Kisumi and we met when..my sister-in-law introduced us for a difficult song in our third year. Am I correct?"

He nodded his head, "Mhm!"

"What about me, Miyuki?" a platinum blond boy questioned.

I blinked a couple times before smiling, "Nitori Aiichirou, right?! We met at that swim meet..Gõ set up, right?!"

"Yeah. Glad you remembered."

"It's Kou, not Gõ! And you look like you remember me," Kou spoke.

"Kou Matsuoka, best frieeend!" I shouted, then hugged her to which she returned the hug and giggled.

"If you remember me, you have to remember my brother!" she said in worry, let me go, then looked to her brother.

I looked to same reddish maroon haired male and tilted my head to the left in wonder, "Hmmm...Matsuoka-senpai?"

His eyes widened before looking away with pink dusted across his cheeks as Kou and the blond giggled, "Not what I expected, but close enough."

"We used to argue, fight, and tease each other a lot. I'm sorry...Rin," I said in shame and bowed my head.

"So freaking cute," I heard the male with orange hair say.

"It's fine. Don't apologize," Rin said with a passive, yet bitter tone.

I looked to the blond and orange haired males, "...Hmm...Hmhmhm...ou, I remember! You two fought over who would hug me when we went to America since I wanted to treat you all to a good time! Nagisa Hazuki and Momotaro Mikoshiba!"

Their eyes sparkled and they hugged me tightly by my sides, "Mi/Mimi-chan!" they shouted in unison with animated tears running down their cheeks.

Apparently, Rin and the male with blue hair pulled the two away from me by their collars.

"The only reason you pull Nagi-kun away from me is because you're jelly, right, Rei?" I asked with poked out lips and crossed arms.

"Wh-what?! That's not true, Miss Miyamoto!"

"Don't try to deny it!" Kou shouted at him.

"Wait...what's important is that she remembered my name!"

A smirk replaced my pout, "I told you to not call me 'Miss Miyamoto'! That's Miyuki to you..Dr. Ryugazaki."

"Doctor?!"

I giggled before turning my head to the fiery orange haired male, "I know we haven't talked much, but you're Momo's older brother, Seijuro Mikoshiba. Kou has told me a lot about you..*smirk* if you know what I mean~."

His left eyebrow raised until a smirk of mischief raised on his lips. We chuckled evilly, glancing at a shivering Kou.

"Miyuki-chan? What about Haru and I?"

I perked up at the gentle voice and looked to the gentle giant and silent dolphin, "I wouldn't forget my dear Mako-chan and Haruka!"

With that being said, I brought them down a bit by hugging the two with my left arm around Haruka's neck and my right around Makoto's neck.

More memories flashed through my mind: from walking home together after school, to trying to stop Haru from swimming in a fountain.

I giggled a little until one memory caught my full attention...

It was the one with Makoto hugging me from behind and Haruka hugging me from the front, trying to comfort me due to thinking separation after graduation.

Blushing at that, I let go of them and awkwardly giggled.

"High school me is really...passive," I mumbled under my breath.

"You were more like..the cutely passive, apathetic about idiotic things, but still aggressive about certain things while being assertive, person," I heard my sister-in-law's voice.

I looked at the end of the bed to see her sitting down and Sora standing behind her, _"Onii-chan! Nee-chan!"_

"I knew I had a bad feeling, and I was right," Sora spoke, then sighed. "What will you do without me, Miyuki?"

I made a cute face (:3), "A whole lot of crazy things."

"Like what?" he questioned with narrowed his eyes.

"You see, Sora, when Miyuki became famous, she and I had a little..party at her home in America. All twas good fun," she said happily.

Cringing at the memory of me stripping down to my swimsuit and running through my neighborhood, screaming 'Party at my house, b*#£$!', I giggled.

"And that's when Miyuki became intoxicated and found out she made her debut as an music artist on her birthday," Sosuke said, remembering the memory as clear as day with a smile on his face.

"I wasn't there since I had work that day at the base, so I'm curious. What did she do exactly?" Sora questioned.

"Unspeakable things must be forgotten," I spoke as a shiver ran up my back.

 _*Silence*_

"Okay.." Kisumi spoke.

I sighed in relief and placed a smile on my lips, "We should go have some fun!"

Makoto pushed me down back to the bed when I tried to get up, "Not today, Miyuki. I think you should get some rest..no, we should take you to the hospital to make sure everything is okay."

"Makoto...do you listen to BTS?" I asked, noticing his first sentence.

He smiled sheepishly, "That was an unintentional pun, Miyuki."

"I agree with Makoto. We should take you to the hospital to make sure these amnesiac breakdowns don't happen anymore," Haruka spoke up.

Everyone else nodded in agreement to which I sighed.

"Can you all at least trust me to walk on my own? I'll be fine," I told them.

"No, we don't want to take any chances, so I'm carrying you," Sora said, coming around everybody and picking me up bridal-style in his arms.

"Sora! This will bring too much attention!" I shouted, turning pink from embarrassment.

"Chiyo," Sora called to her.

She nodded her head and took off her black cap with the white title of Durarara! on the front, then placed it on my head to conceal half of my face.

"You all are babying me! I am twenty-two years old! I can handle myself!" I shouted in protest as Sora began to move.

"It's okay, Miyuki. It's only because we care about your well-being," Nitori said, chuckling a little at my actions.

I huffed, crossed my arms, and leaned my head downward in disapproval, 'This is unfair. I thought I became independent, and I am, but..it's as if they won't let me.'

(To be continued...)


	13. Hospitalization

_~Tiny Time Skip~_

I sat on a chair in between Chiyo and Kou as Sora and Makoto went to check me in at the front desk.

Everyone sat either parallel or in front of us in a daze, on their phone, looked out the window or talked to the other.

"This isn't so bad," Kou told me.

"You have nine hot guys whose worried about you, excluding Sora since you both are siblings!" Chiyo said, poking my left shoulder.

She said it a bit too loudly, making some of the boys turn or glance at us.

I groaned, "My soul just cringed. Who the hell do I look like? Heroine from Amnesia? When I die, will I be transferred to another world to find my true love? Let's face it, anyone from the Miyamoto family is oblivious to love."

"You don't say," Sosuke mumbled to which I glared at him.

"Problem?"

I received a mixed signal because he glared, then smirked.

'What is that supposed to mean?' I thought before Sora and Makoto came back.

"The doctor will see you in thirty minute, Miyuki," Makoto told me.

"Ohh? What's this? Where's the '-chan', Makoto-kun?" Chiyo questioned.

"Yeah, I've been noticing that lately. You're starting to get better without saying '-chan', Makoto," Kou spoke.

His ears turned slightly pink as he rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand, "I guess so..."

"Re: quid bellus~. Post hos omnes etiam annis, non tamen concipit mens in se. Take commodum immediatam!Chiyo spoke in Latin.

("Aw, how cute~. Even after all these years, he still harbors feeling for her. Take immediate advatage!")

"Tace, Chiyo! Quod olim factum est, et mutant populum!"

("Shut up, Chiyo! That was a long time ago, and people change!")

"Tu scis quid possum intellegere tibi duo scilicet, ius?"

("You do know I can clearly understand you two, right?")

We looked to Rei, who smirked, and stared at him with wide eyes for understanding us.

I clearcleared my throat, "Ahem, anyway, that's in the past, Chiyo."

"Is it, Miss Miyamoto?" Rei questioned, glancing at me with inquisitiveness.

Not understanding what he meant, I came to a quick realization and looked around me.

"...S#¡t."

"Don't let those pretty lips say anymore swearing. It doesn't suit you, Mimi," Momo said to me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Nitori asked, sensing my distress.

"I, uh..had to do a voicing for a shounen game."

That seemed to catch Nagisa's interest because he got in my face, "What game is it, so I can play it!"

"It's called "Ensemble Girls," and you already did that, Miyuki," Sora spoke.

I cringed, 'Damn it, Sora.'

"Ouu! I know that game, I hadn't any idea you were in it! Who's your character? And what's her personality like?"

I giggled nervously, "Aika Akiyama, which means 'Love Song of Autumn mountain'. She's very sweet and only gets angry if someone prevents her from singing."

"Can you impression her voice, please?" Nagisa asked..well, begged.

Rei sat Nagisa back down, "I think that's enough questions, Nagisa. You could crash her brain."

"No, he's fine, Rei-kun~," I said in Aika's voice.

(Imagine a mix of Yuno Gasai's innocent tone and Anri Sonohara's voice.)

"This...this is strange. Hearing someone that is fictional and is talking to you in reality," Seijuro spoke.

"Really? I always thought the same about Mamoru Miyano when he does Saruhiko Fushimi's voice, and when I met him, I was like, "OMG! You are my number one Japanese voice actor! You know, you sound kinda familiar to this one friend I have, his name is Rin, and it's a little disturbing! Not that I'm saying you have a disturbing voice! Your voice is perfect! *Normal voice* And his only response to me was a smile. I fangirled so hard that day.." I said with a dreamy sigh afterwards.

(*Smirk* FYI: Mamoru Miyano is the Japanese VA of Rin Matsuoka.)

"What are you trying to say? My voice is aggravating?" Rin questioned with a small glare.

"No, no. I like your voice, Rin," I said with a closed eyed smile.

"...Sora, why is your sister so freaking cute?" Rin asked him.

"I don't know," he sighed out.

"Miss Miyuki, the doctor's ready to see you," a nurse in blue scrubs said.

Standing up, I looked to Sora, Haruka, and Rei, "You're the ones who figured out my amnesia and you're a relative, so you all come with me," I said and headed in the direction where the nurse is standing.

Walking down a beige hallway with many doors and other hallways on each side. I was led to a nice sized check-up office.

"Dr. Stirling, the patient is here," the nurse spoke again.

The doctor turned around from standing in front of a ceiling to floor level window, revealing her face and a set of papers in her hands.

"Hm? Oh, thank you, Nurse Kanoe," she said with a smile, then looked to my bewildered self.

"Ivy?!" Sora and I said crazily.

"Hello, Miyuki...*Blush* Sora-kun.." she greeted normally, then twisted her body left and right rhythmically.

"Y-you..you became a doctor?" I asked her, still in shock.

"Best doctor in Iwatobi at that. Now, you know two doctors and a soon to be one, Miyuki: Chiyo, Ivy, and Rei," Haruka summarized.

"That's..amazing," I said with a bright smile.

I sat on the examination bed with filter paper over as Sora stood next to the bed, and Haruka and Rei sat down.

Ivy flipped through a file of papers, "You've been having a recurrence of amnesia. I knew--someway, somehow--you injured your head by that fall last year, badder than what was said. I'm glad I get to help you because this is my way of thanking you for getting me here today," she explained with worry first, then in genuineness with a smile.

I returned a smile, "You're welcome, I guess?"

"Now, tell me the effects of your amnesia," she said and got a pen to write down my symptoms.

"Well..I get dizzy most of the time, my hands sometimes shake, I have these..strange visions of me in high school again, but I see throughout my eyes. I even sometimes acquire the mindset that Sosuke is still my boyfriend-"

The pen fell from her hands, echoing throughout the silent room.

"...Boyfriend?"

I lightly blushed, "Ex-boyfriend now."

Her eyes softened, "I'm sorry to hear that. It's understandable that you kept your relationship secret due to the media and everything," she spoke, still writing on a piece of paper on her clip board.

I nodded, "Yeah.."

"Is that all the effects?" she asked me, looking up at me.

"From what I can remember, yes."

"Welp, I have just the medicine for you. I know you have a doctor in America and I called him about the situation. He said it's alright if I become your 'second doctor' here in Japan."

She spun on her black, two inch heels as her doctor's coat floated along with her black, knee length dress. When we went to Las Vegas High, she used to dress skimpy and like a delinquent, but now...

I softened my eyes, 'She's grown up.'

"Rei, I was told you discovered she had amnesia. Did she have any type of injury or instability in her sleep?" Ivy said and asked while looking through a white cabinet she opened by a small silver handle.

"Twitching and the moving of her head was constant, it's as if she was having a nightmare," Rei explained.

"I see..and you watched over her, Haru? If there were any casualties, name some, could name them?" she asked him, examining a white, cylinder container in her hands.

"Yes. She kept flinching and thrashing around sometimes to which Makoto and I had to hold her down," Haru summarized.

She smiled, "I suppose these are the right pills for your condition," she said and turned around with a clear cylinder tube filled with dark blue pills. "These are a new drug I've been testing out on amnesiac hamsters around the time of your accident. It work perfectly. I haven't prescribed these to anyone before, but you. Take one when you wake up and one before you go to bed, okay?" she explained and handed the tube to me.

I clenched the tube in my hand, then looked up at her, "Thank you."

"Glad I could help, and I'm glad I made those pills," she said with a snicker before looking to Sora, "..You're...married?"

Sora stiffened to which I smirked at, "Y-yeah, I am."

"My brother is a lucky guy. He has one of my best female friend as his wife, who is now my sister-in-law. Oh, how romantic~. That 'high school sweetheart' theme is still rolling in this day and age," I said dramatically.

She made a little smile, "Congratulations. What's her name? Did I ever meet her?"

"Yeah, you did. When Miyuki and the others transferred to L.V.H for a small vacation in America. Her name is Chiyo Takahashi, the girl with the light blue hair," Sora explained.

Ivy seemed to be thinking for a good minute, "...Ohh, her. I remember her. *Smile* Miyuki, are your friends here with you? And if so, I wouldn't mind seeing them again."

I hopped down from the table, "Yep, my lovely friends are here!" I said, opening the room door and walking out, back to the way I came from.

Entering the lobby, I saw everyone looking worried. Momo noticed me and waved his hand.

Walking over, I smiled, "You guys look like "Oh, my gosh! What if she dies?!"

Makoto, Nagisa, and Nitori chuckled nervously. "Guilty party," Kou murmured.

"YOU!" Chiyo shouted as she pointed her right index finger at Ivy, causing someone people to look at us.

"Hello, Chiyo-chan," Ivy greeted her with a nice smile.

"Don't add -chan as if you know me!" she shouted in anger.

"I know we didn't get off on the right foot due to my previous misbehaved, delinquent self, but I'd like to start again. Hello..Takahashi-san, I'm Ivy Stirling. And you?"

I glanced between Chiyo, Ivy, and Sora, 'Ouu~, was there some between Chiyo and Ivy over Sora when I wasn't around?'

Chiyo crossed her arms and glared at Ivy, "You tried to flirt with my man back at L.V.H. I absolutely refu-"

"Don't lose a fuse, baby," Sora told her.

Chiyo immediately turned happy with a closed eyed smile on her face as sparkles appeared around her.

"~Okay, honeybun~," she squealed out.

I shook my head and sweat dropped, "She..she just loves it when he calls her adorable nicknames," I told the nearest person to me.

"I can..clearly see that," Rin spoke.

"Well, anyway, it's nice to see all of you again.. If you don't recognize me, I'm Ivy Stirling from L.V.H.S," she introduced with her right hand up in a greeting motion.

"We remember," Nitori said nervously.

"Just so you know, it's best if Miyuki stays active as much as she can to help her amnesia go away, but just don't neglect sleep."

Nagisa stood up and walked over to her before leaning down to her height and whispered in her left ear.

She stiffened and slowly backed away with a smiling, terrified look, "Y-yeah, understood. Crystal clear. See you all later," she said and ran back to her office.

I tilted my head, then looked to Nagisa, "What did you say to her, Nagi-kun?"

He leaned his head towards my direction with a smile, "Nothing much. I just wanted us to come to an understanding about you."

I shivered as his gaze lingered longer than needed to which I shivered and hid behind Kisumi, poking my head out.

"H-he's scaring me..."

Kisumi looked down at me, "You're adorable, you know that, Miyuki?"

"No need to be scared Mi-chan. I won't hurt you..nor her," Nagisa spoke, approaching Kisumi.

"Uhm, guys...I think we should get Miyuki moving. Ivy did say she needs to be active," Makoto spoke.

"How about we go to the gym?" Rin asked them, but directed it towards me.

"Are you insane? That's too strenuous on her and the pressure will cause her to faint," Rei countered.

"Actually, I'm fine with it," I spoke up.

"Miyuki used to work out at the local gym in Las Vegas often; of course, I went with her," Sosuke spoke, too, and I nodded.

"Because he didn't want his boo thang to be taken away by another man," Chiyo muttered.

"Chiyo, you don't even know you're in danger," I said to her with a malicious smile and a maleficent gleam in my eyes.

"Ahahaha, I'm kidding. Either way, I agree," Chiyo agreed and Sora seemed to hesitate, but he sighed and nodded.

"I wouldn't mind it. I'm actually curious to see a woman's muscles," Kou said as her eyes sparkled.

"*Cough* Weird *Cough x2*.." Seijuro coughed out.

"Rin is right, we should take her. Plus, we can get some exercise, too," Momo agreed, and added.

"Alright, we'll meet up at gym in 10 minutes!" Chiyo spoke and grabbed my right hand with her left, and Kou's left with her right, pulling us along.

 _-Sora's P.O.V-_

I looked to Sosuke and Seijuro, "We're following them. I want to make sure nothing bad happens to them."

"I would, but..I have something major to take care of. Anyway, gotta go. See ya," Sousuke quickly spoke and ran off.

"It must be that important for him to run off like that," Nitori spoke, staring at the fading figure of Sosuke down the other hallway.

I looked to Makoto, "Alright, Tachibana, you're up."

"Wh-what? Why can't Rin go with you two?" he complained.

I chuckled and smirked, "Rin isn't as _'nice'_ as you are."

Quickly whispering in Rin's left ear, he looked to me with a raised eyebrow before grinning and nodding.

"Alright, those remaining will go their homes and pack their gym clothes," Rin spoke before pushing Haru, Rei, Nagisa, Nitori and Momo the other way.

Slinging my right arm around Makoto's neck, I glanced to Seijuro before he slightly nodded, then I looked back to Makoto.

'Though I don't appreciate what I'm doing, Makoto needs to have the opposite mindset sometimes when it comes to women.'

Once Makoto gets a girlfriend--if he gets one--she wouldn't want the ' _nice_ _and innocent sugar plum_ ' Makoto all the time.

I smirked, 'Like my wife said, .."All women are very hormonal...with horny as the cherry on top of the sundae.'

(Uh-ohh, what's going to happen to my--I mean..to dear, sweet, innocent, precious Makoto?! I didn't want to do this..but I wanted to at the same time because seeing Makoto flustered is really cute to me. Don't worry..either Haruka, Rei, or Nitori are the next target~.)


	14. Prank

_~Tiny Time Skip~ -Miyuki's P.O.V-_

I quickly dodged Chiyo, "No way are you putting that on me!"

After going to the sports shop, we arrived at Kou's home, which is very modern and roomy. Chiyo suggested that I put on this lewd outfit as Kou sighed, standing by in a corner of her bedroom until the ordeal was cleared.

"But Miyukiii! You'll attract all the guys' attention in the gym! I want to see a full-on fight! It'll be like the Kung Fu Hustle movie! Waaaah-hoo!" Chiyo said, doing a Kung Fu movie.

Kou sweat dropped, "I don't know, Chiyo. I don't like seeing the guys fight over a petty reason," she spoke.

"But think of how embarrassed Miyuki would be! And how we get to tease her, like in the old days! It might help her remember!" Chiyo made reasons.

 _*Silence*_

Kou shadowed her eyes with her bangs, "Miyuki..."

I stiffened, "Y-yes?"

She uncovered her eyes and smirked, "Sorry about this."

I hadn't realize Chiyo snuck up behind me, wrapping her arms under mine to hold me back as Kou quickly got the outfit off my bed and sprinted towards me.

Taking each each piece of clothing off, I squealed and thrashed around, trying to get free from Chiyo.

 _-Sora's P.O.V-_

We arrived at Seijuro and Kou's place.

"Hey, what are we doing here?" Makoto asked us.

Seijuro and I looked at each other, and snickered, creating a situational irony.

You see, Seijuro and Kou's place wasn't far away from the hospital, meaning Kou must've told the two that she lived nearby. Yes, I recently married my lovely wife, but I knew her long before that. She liked to tease Miyuki about guys and still does, so did Kou.

I was no fool when they were in high school. Chiyo told me everything and I would reprimand her socially, and sometimes...*smirk* naughtily.

In short, I'm doing this to make Makoto a true man...as much as I hate to do this to my sister.

Hearing screaming from inside, we became alert and Seijuro rushed to his door to unlock it, but somehow--with Makoto being the most panicked--he passed Seijuro by when the door opened.

I walked next to Seijuro with a small smirk, "We work well as a team."

"I can't tell if I got your eye message right, but...Does Chiyo and Kou know about this?" he asked me in some uncertainty.

"My cunning and mischievous wife knows. Our minds are more connected than we thought..even if we've only been married for half a year. I'm pretty sure she let Kou in on the plan, too," I explained.

"*Sigh* That's good. I didn't want to be lectured by her. We should go in now and see Tachibana's reaction," Seijuro concluded and entered the house with me after him.

 _-Miyuki's P.O.V-_

"Aaaahhh! L-let go! Eeee!!" I kept struggling as Kou slipped off my shirt.

After more minutes of struggling to get free, I still tried and Kou had managed to undo/zip down the button/zipper of my jean shorts.

"Hold still, damn it!" Chiyo shouted, still trying to keep in place.

"If you would just put on the outfit-...Wait. Um, Chiyo.." Kou said until she seemed to come to a realization, which made me stop due to concern.

"What is it?" she asked her curiously.

"I don't think..Miyuki will be able to wear the sports bra because..her breasts looks like...they grown more."

 _*Silence*_

"Kou, Plan B," Chiyo spoke and she suddenly let me go.

Kou nodded and made me trip with her left foot, making me fall to the floor on my hands and made my jeans slide halfway down my thighs.

They moved aside as the door was pushed open. After the door opened and someone else walked in, they quickly walked out and, giggling.

"H-hey! Wh-where are you two going?!" I shouted after them, twisting my upper body around.

"M-Mi-Miyu-Miyuki-chan?" I heard a sweet, innocent male voice speak.

Freezing in my place as my eyes dilated, I slowly looked up to see a red-faced Makoto Tachibana.

"M-..Ma-koto...?"

His eyes widened as he kept shaking, then spinned around whilst covering his face with his hands.

"I-I'M SO SORRY!"

I sat on the back of my legs, covered my chest, and turned away from him with hot, red cheeks.

"N-no, i-it's okay. Um...wh-what are y-you doing h-here any-way?"

"W-well, I-I don't know really. Sora, Seijuro, and I-I just walked here, which confused m-me. Th-en, I heard y-you scream, s-so I ran pass Seijuro due t-to panic.."

Standing up, I glanced behind me to see he was still turned away from me.

"Makoto."

"Y-yes?"

"Stay turned around."

"Y-yes."

Quickly, I slipped on the tan and black strapped sports bra that showed a little bit of the sides of my breasts, the black, tight upper thigh shorts, and my denim Chuck Taylor's, which are in the door entrance area.

Gathering my denim jean shorts, my black bra that I was wearing, and white t-shirt, I put them in a nearby denim duffle bag along with a white towel.

"Makoto, I think..they set us up and intended for this to happen. Don't pay attention to them, I'll deal with them later. You can..turn around now," I said bashfully.

He slowly turned around and peaked one eye from under his hands before removing them, revealing his now pink cheeks and ears.

He sighed, glancing at me from time to time, "Sorry that I..overreacted."

"Like I said before, it's okay. Uhmm, what do you think of this sportswear?"

He hesitantly looked me up and down, "It's a little..revealing..."

I nervously chuckled, "Y-yeah, they just wanted to embarrass you and I both...Makoto."

He flinched, keeping his gaze on the brown floorboards, "Y-yeah..?"

"You're a honest person, and I want you to tell me--truthfully...Do you and the others still love me..romantically?"

He flinched again, but looked up with that glint in his eyes...Something I haven't seen for nearly six years.

I let out a shaky breath, 'What..what should I say now? I know that look in Makoto's eyes. As far as I know, he only reveals that look to me.'

Suddenly, he smiled, "I think you already figured out the answer in the hospital, Miyuki."

I looked down at the floor, "*Frown*..My apologies, Tachibana-san." Before he could say anything, I cut him off by looking up with a closed eyed smile and saying, "Let's go to the gym and forget about this whole situation!"

Approaching the shocked male, I actually walked pass him, then opened the door. Walking out, I walked down the hallway, turned a few corners, and found a group of four in the door entrance area.

"So, how did it go?" Chiyo asked me.

"How did what go, Takahashi-san?"

Her eyes widened as I passed her to put on my Chuck Taylor's. When I was done tying my shoes, I stood up from the carpeted step and walked pass them all.

I stopped when I opened the door, "..Race y'all to the gym!" I spoke quickly and ran as fast as I could to the gym.

(Poor Mako-chan..he was so innocent..*eyes gleam* _or was he?_ Hehehehehe~. I was thinking of ending my Grimm and K-project story soon (probably within 5 chapters or so), so I can create another story. What would it be about? Well, if I met anime characters, or Fullmetal Alchemist related, or maybe a short story similar to a manga called Black Bird by Kanoko Sakurakoji (I call her Sakurako for short). Anyway, I'll create a chapter explaining Miyuki and the others past together.)


	15. Miyuki Miyamoto's Background History

{Character Description besides Miyuki:

Miyuki Miyamoto: Hair color/chestnut. Hair Style/Straight at top, slightly curled at bottom. Hair Length/6-12, short hair. 12-14, medium long hair. 14-16, medium length hair. 17, long hair. Eye color/Golden hazel.

Sora Miyamoto (older brother): h, t, t, p, s : / / i . pin img . ("com") / 236x / 05 / f2 / e1 / 05 f2 e1 c0 bbfcd 6306 1108 f6d c3 684 9df . jpg

Miko Miyamoto (mother): h, t, t, p, s : / / data . whic dn . ("com") / images / 296 865 226 / large .jpg

Keiichi Miyamoto (father): h, t, t, p, s : / / i . pin img . ("com") / 736x / 5f / 7c / 4a / 5f7 c4a e48 1a6 bef e35 9e0 3b6 f01 1b8 19 . jpg

Paris Kae (Niyh's cousin): h, t, t, p, s : / / free-clipart-pictures . ("com") / images / drawing-guy-anime-bad-boy-8 . jpg Hair color/Platinum blond. Eye color/Sky blue.

Niyh Kae (Paris' cousin): h, t, t, p, s : / / i . pin img . ("com") / originals / 40 / 97 / 59 / 409 759 d8a b29 e1c 6d4 612 a4d ecc 8c5 9c . png Hair color/Platinum blond. Eye color/Sky blue.

Erika Wright (eldest sister): h, t, t, p, s : / / pin img . icu / wall / 0x0 / eclipse-heights-school-for-the-supernatural-ooc-hextuple-ninja-E51 16e 51d 88a 9cf 36c cba 81b 05f 053 89b . jpg ? t = 5cc f72 5fb d85d

Eric Wright (older brother): h, t, t, p, s, : / / pe certification body . ("com") / wp-content / uploads / 2019 / 07 / brown-hair-anime-guys-22-best-ah-so-cold-cool-boy-e29 9a5-pinterest-collection . jpg

Erin Wright (younger sister): h, t, t, p : / / data . whic dn . ("com") / images / 233 486 84 / Ms Higuchi_large . jpg

Ling Tenjo: h, t, t, p, s : / / i . pin img . ("com") / originals / 4d / 13 / bf / 4d1 3bf 576 850 08e 64b 4cb 1e8 83f 739 ed . jpg

Claire Stirling (half-sister): h, t, t, p, s : / / data . whic dn . ("com") / images / 144 334 679 / super thumb . png ? t= 141 471 2460

Ivy Stirling (half-sister): h, t, t, p, s : / / i . pin img . ("com") / 736x / 92 / 42 / 4d / 924 24d 119 b18 8c3 d3a 988 9b1 f68 5ca 4b . jpg

Collin Parker: h, t, t, p, s : / / i . pin img . ("com") / originals / 55 / cd / 50 / 55c d50 76f 900 df2 385 72a 4d2 079 d1e 61 . jpg

Chiyo Takahashi/Miyamoto (Miyu's sister-in-law): h, t, t, p, s : / / img 4 . good fon . ("com") / wallpaper / n big / 4 / 25 / girl-blue-hair-blue-cyan-pretty-cute-blue-eyes . jpg

Terrell Young: h, t, t, p, s : / / i . pin img . ("com") / 474x / 10 / fe / 28 / 10f e28 c14 d04 bd5 bf4 ebf b2c 3cb 26531-zombie-manga . jpg

* * *

When Miyuki was six, she didn't speak much or made friends. The only friend she had was her brother, Sora Miyamoto.

Sora Miyamoto looks very similar to Miyuki because they were almost twins, but Miyuki wasn't expected to be birthed until a month later.

Sora and their parents, Keiichi and Miko Miyamoto, was like her idols. She didn't want anything to change her life, but the unexpected happened when Miyuki was almost eight years old.

Her brother and her had an argument about not allowing her to go to America alone, so she could study music and become a singer one day. He was so infuriated at her stubbornness and upset that she said she hated him that he ran out in a incoming storm.

Miyuki felt guilty and ran out to go find Sora with an umbrella to shield her from the harsh storm. When she came upon a forest due to seeing muddy footsteps entering it, she entered and looked around, calling out to her brother.

Lightning had struck a few times, which didn't scare her..not until she saw the gorey site of her brother laying on a nearby stone.

He was struck by lightning. His clothes were burnt and blood covered him. This made Miyuki scream and nearly fall down.

Just in time, Rin had ran into the forest because of her scream. He was just on his way home from a swim meet. Rin caught Miyuki when she almost fell and held her in his arms when he saw Sora's body laying lifelessly on the stone.

Understanding the situation, he looked down at the crying and screaming Miyuki, trying to get out of his grip to go to her brother, but he knew that there was no way a human child could survive that.

Taking her away from the scene when she was almost struck by lightning, too, the police, ambulances, and Miyuki's parents arrived a few minutes later at the scene.

Rin let her go to hug her parents, telling them about the incident. Of course, they were terrified and shed many tears.

Unbeknownst to them, during the time of the wait, Sora had jerked awake; though in pain, he got up and moved away from the scene.

He promised himself that he would be good a influence to Miyuki, but as a different person.

In short, Miyuki could've died, but Sora wouldn't have.

A few days later after searching for Sora's body-which couldn't be found, an funeral ceremony was held at the Miyamoto's home.

Rin attended with Kou and his mother to the funeral, deapite not knowing the Miyamoto's.

Rin approached Miyuki when the ceremony was over at Sora's alter and gave his condolences before she turned around to thank him for saving her.

They introduced themselves and became friends immediately. She had a new idol, and it was Rin Matsuoka.

When Miyuki was nine years old, she transferred to the same school as Rin after begging her parents. A year later, she transferred to Iwatobi Elementary with him.

She stuck with him as many times as she could get due to him being her only friend.

A few months later, Rin invited her to a nearby cherry blossom tree to be introduced to some friends he made.

When arriving, with her behind him-like his shadow, he introduced her to Haruka, Makoto, and Nagisa.

She stayed behind Rin as Makoto introduced himself, but when it was Nagisa's turn, he surprised her, which made her hide behind Rin more.

When Haruka only said Haru, she was curious to know why he looked so empty inside his blue eyes.

Miyuki was still shy when she attended school with them, but she soon overcame her anxiety and smiled more often as well as play around.

Things were like that for three years; at the age of twelve, that's when all things went downhill for her.

Beneath a underly and starry night, Rin told her before anyone else that he was leaving to go to get schooling and better swim training in Australia.

For many weeks, Miyuki would argue with Rin, who didn't want to and tried to avoid them, this also confused the others.

On the day Rin announced he was leaving to Haruka, Makoto, and Nagisa, Nagisa told Miyuki to say something since she wasn't saying or doing anything to stop Rin.

She brushed it off and told him to do as he likes since it was his dad's dream. Rin tried to sympathize with her, but she turned around, screamed I have you and slapped him.

With that, she ran off as the others called out to her to stop, but she didn't.

Secretly, she attended the relay race, and that was the last time she saw them as a team...smiling in that picture.

During the summer break, Miyuki had met Rei, who found her crying behind a tree in Iwatobi Park as he swung on a swing.

Miyuki apologized to him about her crying, but he dismissed it, thinking of how beautiful she looked-despite the tears in her eyes but they actually enhanced her beauty.

They talked hours whenever they were available. Miyuki didn't stop talking with Haruka, Makoto, and Nagisa, but she did become a little dull. Also, she didn't mention anything about the either to neither of the boys.

Summer break was coming to an end and middle school was approaching.

Miyuki had come to a decision, to leave Iwatobi and go to Las Vegas, Nevada to follow her dream, to be a singer.

She told Rei the news and he genuinely accepted her decision. When told Haruka, Makoto, and Nagisa, Makoto and Nagisa begged her to stay, but Haruka said nothing.

In her first year of middle school, she was talked about her dull behavior, but was apathetic about what others said. In her third year of middle school, she met two twin cousins named Paris and Niyh Kae.

Paris was nice and a little mean, sometimes while Niyh was nice and adorable all the time.

In their first year of high school, she, Niyh, and Paris went out to have more fun, but Paris started drifting farther away at the end of the year.

Miyuki met a boy named Christopher O'Connell in the middle of her first year of high school. He became friends with her because of her dull and antisocial personality towards others than Niyh and Paris.

She didn't open up to him right away until the ending of the first year, when she asked for advice to help with Paris' growing distance from her and Niyh.

At the time, both Paris and Niyh's parents had recently died due to a gang killing them for money. Paris joined the gang for financial support of he and Niyh's home and to get back at them. This was unknown to Niyh and Miyuki.

In the second year of high school, Chris asked Miyuki out, but she declined and explained her past problems with her childhood sweethearts, but didn't speak their names.

Chris befriended a girl named Erika Wright, who was the lead singer in chorus, and told her about Miyuki's ambitions to become a singer.

One day, they met up at the door of the chorus room, hearing her play the piano and singing Ai Tori by Fumika. Immediately, Erika was intrigued and wanted her as lead singer.

Miyuki caught wift of them and ran after them; eventually catching up and getting in front and of them somehow, her dark aura emitted and she lectured them.

Afterwards, Erika told her about her new position as lead singer. The three talked more after school, between classes, and before classes started about it.

A few weeks later, Erika introduced her to her-one year-younger brother, Eric Wright, and-two year-younger sister, Erin Wright. They're all triplets.

Eric was interested in her and communicated with her through actions, such as nuzzling her neck to comfort her, patting her head to let her know she'll be okay, giving her a piggy-back ride to have fun, and asking for affection by hugging her from behind. As one could tell, he wasn't much of a speaker. Erin is the same, but she keep to herself and observes her surroundings, such as when Miyuki muttered 'Ri-Ri'. She knew something tragic happened to Miyuki the past, but didn't pressure her to tell her about it.

Being told about the situation with Paris by Chris and Miyuki, Eric decided to help out, instead of letting her or his sisters take part of it. A couple days later, Eric came across Paris in an alleyway and saw that he was beating up someone with other guys. He heard one of the guys say a gang name and that's when Eric made the decision to join the gang that opposes the one Paris is in. The only person he told this to was Chris.

With Miyuki, she had become the jewel to catch the President of the Las Vegas High's eye, Ling Tenjo, due to her outstanding academics, multiple participation in swimming, gymnastics, and singing. He also heard about her online attendance college class for archaeology and psychology, which made him fall for her more at how intelligent she is. Since then, Ling has been asking her to become Vice President and run the Student Council with him and the secretary, Claire Stirling-who Miyuki befriends in her third year of high school.

Another person's eye was caught as well when he saw her swimming, Sosuke Yamazaki. In Sosuke's synopsis, he went to Australia for a week to visit Rin along with Chris, who have been friends for a year-unbeknownst to Miyuki. After that, he transferred to L.V.H with Chris in the second year of high school. He observed Miyuki in the second year and became an acquaintance of hers in the third year. He knew who she was because of Rin told him and Chris about her in Australia, but didn't mention anything to her about Rin-neither did Sora.

At the end of Miyuki's third year of high school, she became all the more open and went to parties, dancing crazily, and talked to people she would ignore. In her third year of high school, Paris ignored her completely and got jealous whenever she would associate with Niyh, making him pull his brother away from her. Niyh was confused and constantly asked why he would act that way towards her, but Paris never gave Niyh a response.

Miyuki kept being nice to Paris, despite his personality change. She talked to Eric about how the situation was going and he gave her percentage progress, but no critical detail, so she wouldn't worry. Secretly, Eric went up against Paris a few weeks prior to school's start in a gang fight, but they never spoke about it in school. Eric's sudden change in behavior caught the eye of the 'Scary Secretary', Claire Stirling.

Claire was strict about school rules, and there's a rumor that she had went to jail when fighting three female students over the summer, but it was for a good reason. Her half sister, Ivy Stirling, who really despises Miyuki because of her 'perfection', started the fight due to the female students not wanting to pull a prank on Miyuki. Ivy also despises her older sister for falsely being nice to her when she was picked up off the streets by Claire and her parents. Ivy was abandoned by her actual parents.

Claire approached Miyuki a couple days later and asked her about the situation, but she gave her honest reply that Eric was investigating the conflict with her 'ex-friend', Paris Kae. Claire understood and decided to let them handle it. Miyuki asked her about Ivy and the constant fights she tries to have with her, which resulted in her getting a taste of her own medicine. Claire just told Miyuki she has a lot of rage and hates 'perfectionist' to which Miyiuki responded that there's no such thing as perfect human beings.

From there, Claire and Miyuki became friends, which Ling took advantage of and told Claire to take presents and treats to Miyuki to bribe her to become Vice President. Not only that, but Ling would paint pictures of her in glorious and relaxing views. Ling likes Miyuki very much and she sees him as her senpai since he's so talented, but she wasn't interested in him like that.

As for Sosuke, he would only speak with Miyuki and Chris at the school. He never gave Miyuki his real name, he told her and Chris to just call him 'Yama'.

Miyuki had servants in her mansion-like home since she went to America. Her parents thought it would be best for her to get everything she admired due to not wanting her to become depressed and suicidal over Sora's death. Her dad was more lenient about it than her mom. He even went so far as to hire a personal servant for her, Collin Parker. She was in her first year of high school when she met him and he was in his second year of middle school. He would call her 'Mistress' and tend to her every need, which annoyed her. When he attended high school, he joined the football team and Miyuki came to his games whenever she could to cheer him on with Chris.

Secretly, ever since the summer of when Miyuki was done with her second year of high school, she made an agreement to work as a maid at a café and her manager, Tori Shigino, let her work short hours on week days. Tori had a nephew who was interested in Miyuki due to seeing her in a picture of the Grand Opening of the Maid Café Toori sent to him. At the time, Miyuki only knew him as Sumi...little did she know that he was actually Kisumi Shigino, Haruka and Makoto's friend. Miyuki wanted to stop being spoiled just because her parents were co-managers of the China Commercial Industrial Bank, so she could earn her own.

At the end of the third year of high school, she went to the junior prom with Yama as her date-as friends, of course. At the end of the prom, she got a phone call from her mother, telling her that they decided to move back to Japan for business reasons. For those four years, she didn't want to see her childhood friends because they might hate her. At first, Miyuki was shocked, but soon became ecstatic and found the courage to return to Iwatobi. She ran out the gymnasium, leaving her friends confused and not known to the situation.

For the past four years, she hadn't any idea she was being watched by a close friend of her late brother's, Chiyo Takahashi. She followed Miyuki back to Iwatobi..as well as Yama, who wanted to see how things would go between Miyuki and Rin, who had returned to Iwatobi last year.

For the two months and a few weeks of summer vacation, Miyuki's parents had registered her at Iwatobi High School, renovated an old tatami house that she would be living in after it was done, paid for passports, and made sure their finances were fine, while Miyuki practiced on greeting her childhood friends and trying to stay calm about it-not knowing that Rin was back.

Upon arriving in Iwatobi three weeks before school began, Miyuki walked around the small, quiet town to become familiar again with her surroundings and see what was new in the town that didn't used to be there.

When the time came for her to attend her first day of school, which is her birthday, she went to school with a happy attitude. Speaking to the faculty about her transfer, she was told to go to her assigned classroom. As she waited outside, she took the time to relax herself as the teacher, Miss Amakata, introduced the transfer student.

Sliding the door open, she walked in with a kind smile on her lips and stood in front of the class, introducing herself. Miss Amakata took notice that today was her birthday and congratulated her.

Miyuki didn't notice the two pair of eyes that focused on her at all times, Haruka Nanase and Makoto Tachibana.

(For those who've read Eternally Free and Eternally Free Pt. 2, I'm changing up the story a tiny bit from here.)

Sitting in her assigned seat, which was near a window, three seats in front of Haruka. She kept listening to Miss Amakata call out the students on her attendance roster. When she heard Miyamoto, she smiled and nodded. Her smile dispersed when she heard Nanase and stayed completely still. She tensed up when Miss Amakata said Tachibana. Refusing to turn around and meet their eyes due to the fright of not being accepted, she kept her eyes on Miss Amakata for the remainder of class.

When homeroom ended, she kept herself in her thoughts until a tall figure overshadowed her. Slowly looking up, she saw a wide-eyed Makoto Tachibana as he softly spoke her name and a bright smile appeared on her face when she jumped up to hug him, noting how tall he was. Spotting familiar oceanic blue irises behind Makoto, she gently pulled away and hugged Haruka, letting a tear slip from her eye.

Letting go, she asked them how they were doing and Makoto replied with a good, notifying her about the start of the Iwatobi Swim Club to which she replied with a knowing of it due to a blond sending her a letter. They sent letters to Miyuki over the years and she did the same, but they became less and less since she entered high school.

Seeing the same cheerful blond quickly enter their classroom, Makoto and Haruka took a few steps away from Miyuki as Nagisa ran at her and glomped her in a life or death hug. He picked her up and twirled her around in his arms, causing Miyuki to lightly blush and cause a scene. He put her down after greeting her happily and she returned the gesture before someone pulled Nagisa away by the back of his collar. As expected, the calculative idealist, Rei, was the one responsible as Nagisa pouted for a few seconds and got a lecture.

Rei apologized to Miyuki before both of their eyes widened and he referred to her as 'Miss Miyamoto' in a questioning tone, and she with 'Rei' in a shocked tone. The three males were confused, so Nagisa asked them do they know each other to which Miyuki responded with a 'yes'. Nagisa made the suggestion of letting them know how they met and pulled two by the hand out to the courtyard filled of green with the raven and brunette following behind.

When they got there, Nagisa sat in front of them and asked them again. The two looked between each other nervously before Rei explained the day he saw Miyuki crying behind a tree. Makoto asked what Miyuki was crying about and that she could've told them about it. Her reply was a flinch to which all of them understood since Rei was told about the situation by the three males.

Makoto brushed off the question and Nagisa asked her about her singing, so she began to sing Memory by Joelle (FF13-2). They complimented on her singing. Unexpectedly, Miyuki was asked about joining the swim club by Nagisa to which Rei glared at him, knowing about Miyuki's passion to sing, and Makoto shook his head at Nagisa's boldness. Miyuki replied with an uncertain answer before the bell rung, signaling the second class was starting.

Little did they know, Chiyo was listening from an above window, smirking as she called someone on her phone and walked away.

When it was the end of the day and heading to the pool, Miyuki asked of Rin's whereabouts since she didn't keep in contact with him. Nagisa told her he attended to Samezuka and when she was about to head there, Haruka told her to not raise too much hell and she smirked as a reply before leaving.

Arriving at Samezuka, she was a bit nervous of the stares from boys and she went to the dorm manager to ask for a Matsuoka who was unavailable and was seen at the swimming pool. She headed there and the boys kept whispering and staring at her. She approached Seijuro Mikoshiba, assuming he was the captain, only to find out that he wasn't any longer, but tried to flirt with her before she said thank you and told him who she was looking for.

Telling her that Rin was captain now, she was amazed by the news as he led her to him. Seijuro notified Rin and he turned around to meet Miyuki's gaze. After Seijuro left them to talk, they both studied each others physical appearance in awe at how much the other changed. Miyuki decided to play a prank on him by acting cute and saying she forgave him, but soon laughed and told the now flustered Rin that she was joking.

He got angry and pulled her outside, making sure no one sees the next thing that happened. He pinned her against a tree and teased her by brushing his lips against her right ear, whispering apologies and sweet nothings in her ear. She became flustered and nervous at his sudden actions. His lips neared hers, but they never connected because he pushed away.

Smirking at her embarrassed state, he told her 'welcome back' and 'two can play at this game' before walking back to the swimming pool. Miyuki took more of notice of his built structure and lightly blushed before thinking of how this school year will go now that she's back in Iwatobi with her childhood sweethearts.

As time passed by with performing concerts at school, taking a week of vacation in Las Vegas with Chris' help in November for Thanksgiving and reuniting with her American friends, finding out about Sora's fake death and being reunited, taking a week of vacation in China with her family and Haruka-whose parents weren't home, taking a vacation in Australia for New Year's with her friends because of Rin's invite, fangirling about anime with Chiyo and, sometimes, Kou, building new friendships with Ivy and rebuilding her friendship with Paris due to Eric and him explaining the problem along with Erika-who knew and helped out Eric, keeping Erin and Miyuki in the dark about it, meeting Haruka, Makoto, Kisumi, and Chiyo's two friends from middle school in China: Asahi Shiina and Ikuya Kirishima, meeting Makoto's little siblings: Ren and Ran Tachibana, getting to know about Kisumi and Hayato's relation with Tori, spending time with Sora, having Sora protect her as much as he could from the boys, cheering on the boys at prefectuals and regionals, getting accepted into college, creating her own songs, financially helping her friends with their futures, and sharing kisses with her childhood sweethearts as well as new sweethearts (in order: Makoto, Haruka, Rin, Sosuke, Nagisa, Rei, Nitori, Momo, Kisumi), Miyuki Miyamoto was finally approaching adulthood.

After the graduation ceremony that was held the two days after prom-and with the help of Miko's help for both events, Miyuki stood at the gates of Iwatobi High School with her cap, gown, and diploma in her hands, she smiled at all her friends that were crying, smiling, and laughing.

 _-Miyuki's P.O.V-_

"I'm sorry...but this is goodbye. Thank you, all of you," I whispered to myself and left out the school's entrance/exit gates.

'Hopefully, we'll meet again someday. I solemnly swear that I will return to Iwatobi after five years to see how independent we really are.'

(Now that you've got the idea of what happened in the past, I write the story without much confusion, though no one PMed me about any confusion, I'm glad. The last two stories were good, but the grammar was bad because of the rush I was in to get them down. When I created those stories, my first phone caught a bug. Do NOT buy an Android ZTE. My second phone had the same bug, so I restarted the whole system, which made me have to write part 2 of the story. And my new phone is perfectly fine. Enjoy the story!)


	16. Workout

Upon arriving to the gym, Sora and I had made it there first. Seijuro was right behind us with Chiyo and Makoto behind them, and Kou was last since she claimed to be a slow runner.

Stopping in front of the others, I bent over and support my upper body with my hands on my knees.

"We..*Inhale* made it! *Exhale*" I said, taking in more breaths of air.

"You need to run more, Miyuki. If you don't, you'll get fat," Sora boldly told me.

I put my right hand over my heart dramatically, "Older brother, you've wounded me!"

"It's the truth," he said with a straight face.

Chiyo walked up to Sora, huffing and puffing, "I'm dying!" she yelled dramatically before falling in his arms.

Sora smirked down at her and lifted her in his arms, growling seductively to which she sighed dreamily.

"No one wants to see all that!" Kou yelled at them.

"Like you can talk," Seijuro mumbled before he was harshly slapped upside the head.

Kisumi cringed, "Ow.."

"Hey, you need help?" I heard the familiar monotone voice ask me.

Looking up, I saw Haruka outstretching his right hand for me to take, which I did with my left and smiled at him.

"Thank you..Nanase-san.." I murmured the last part.

"What?"

I pulled away from him and waved my hands in defense, "Ah, nothing! Nothing at all! Let's just go inside!"

Passing them by, I entered the gym and closed my eyes, sighing in relief.

Reopening my eyes, I looked around, then my eyes widened at the many half naked men or thin clothed men in the gym, working out on treadmills, weight lifts, athlete's bars, with punching bags, etc.

My cheeks turned a light pink and I stared down at my feet, memorizing the way to the athlete's bars as I walked there first.

'Oh, my goodness. There's only a few women in this gym. This is so uncomfortable! It's good eye candy, but still..it feels strange to look at other men!'

Putting the duffel bag next to me, but not close enough to be in my or another's way, I held the bars and was about to pull myself up until someone stopped me.

"Excuse me."

Looking to my left, I saw a handsome, muscular and toned man staring at me with wide eyes.

I lightly blushed, "Y-yes?"

"I couldn't help, but tell you that you're..so gorgeous..." he said in a daze.

Smiling at his compliment, I giggled, "Thank you," I replied before pulling myself up on the bar and slinging my feet on it to hang upside down.

Crossing my arms over my chest, I chuckled at how it reminded me of the salutation in Black Panther 2018.

Lifting up, then back down, I noticed the stares of men from almost every man that caught sight of me.

I blushed, still continuing my exercise, 'Is this what Kou felt like when seeing toned or ripped muscles back in high school? Because..this is truly pleasurable..'

Feeling someone's frustrating aura, I looked to my left a bit to see Rin punching a punching bag over and over in his black tank top and black shorts.

Stopping my exercise, I got down and sweat dropped, 'He must be really angry. I'm just going to go on about my business as if I didn't see anything.'

Moving on to the parallel bars, I jumped up and grabbed the shortest bar. Pulling myself up again, I dropped down and swung over to the taller one.

Doing a few spins on it, I balanced myself on top of it with two hands, forming my legs into a heart.

One of the men in the crowd, who observed me, whistled at me and smirked as more red filled my cheeks.

Swinging forward, I swung to the short bar again whilst doing a figure eight twist in midair. Catching the short bar with my left hand, I swung backwards and launched myself into the air again.

Turning my body down, I caught the tall bar with the front of my right ankle by swinging it backwards over the bar, then pushed myself back before standing up to spin on the bar and sit on it with ease.

Admiring the attention I got, I smirked and winked my right eye at the staring men, blowing a kiss at them after kissing my right hand and flicking it down.

'This is what freedom of not being in a relationship feels like? It feels good and fun. No limitations, restrictions, nor deductions.'

I noticed Sora glaring at the men as an irk marked formed on his left temple, "What the hell are y'all looking at?"

The men shivered and went back to what they were doing.

One of the brave men from before approached me with a seductive smile, "What's your name, little lady?"

I jumped down from the bar, then smiled genuinely at him, "Miyuki."

"The name's Shin, sweetheart," he introduced himself. "Are you..free tonight?"

"No, she's expensive," Momo spoke behind me and surprised me, then he wrapped his arms around my waist.

The man glared at him before clicking his tongue and walking off. Momo nuzzled his head in the left crook of my neck.

"Um..Mikoshiba-san?"

He perked up, "...Don't call me that. That's too formal. And what?"

"R-right, a-and y-you can let go now," I told him, gently trying to break out of his hold.

He glanced around, seeing some of the men, including our friends stare at us in confusion or hidden rage.

"Before I do that..." he turned me around in his muscular arms, "I want to make sure no other man gets involved in the love rivalling."

His right hand rested on my lower back as his left hand resided on my upper back. Pulling me close, his lips sensually connected with mine.

My eyes widened as I involuntarily kissed him back, 'Wh-what is he doing?! No, no, no, no, noooo! This is bad! Sora's going to kill him!'

His lips tastes like his name, Momo, which means 'peach' in Japanese. I didn't have a problem with the taste of his lips, just the staring of others.

It kinda remind me of the time when I kissed Momo...but the bookshelf nearly crushing him, me saving him and us making out was entirely different from the situation nearly six years ago.

Momo pulled softly away from my lips and moved to my left ear, "Play along," he whispered.

My eyes widened in realization, 'I don't know if my acting skills are on point, but it's worth trying since almost everyone is staring.'

I pushed away from Momo and actually blushed with an angry look on my face, "Couldn't you have waited to get home to do that?! You know how I feel about kissing in public!"

"Sorry, babe. You know how I get when others look at you as if you're a piece of Lindor chocolate~," he said with a smirk, then licked his bottom lip.

"Why, you--*Blush* W-well...*Smirk* Once you go black..you never go back, right?"

I noticed Sora face palmed, "Oh, my God.." I heard him mutter.

Momo wrapped his right arm around my back and his left wrapped under the back of my legs, pulling me up into a bridal-style carrier position.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, nuzzling my face into the left side, hiding my red face from the others as Momo went to pick up my duffel bag for me.

'How embarrassing! After we're out of here, they're going to question us with questions, like: 'Since when you two got together?!' or 'When?! Where?! How?! Why?!' or 'Are you both friends with benefits?!' Ohh, the possibilities!!!'

"Um, guys..?" I heard Kou ask us, which made me flinch because I wouldn't know how she'll react about earlier's incident.

Momo stopped once he took a few steps out of the gym.

"Could you please explain...what the hell I just saw," Sosuke demanded, stepping in front of us.

I jumped out of Momo's arms and placed my hands on my hips, "It wasn't what it looked like. Don't concern yourself."

He looked down at me with a glare, "What," he said in a low tone.

"You heard me-"

Chiyo slung her right arm around my neck, "What I think Miyuki is trying to say is that she and Momo were just acting it out to make that kiss look like they are an actual couple."

"She's right, Sosuke," Nitori spoke.

"Why get jealous of someone who obviously doesn't want you anymore..." I heard Haruka speak.

Makoto looked to him, "Haru! That was too harsh!"

Sosuke turned to Haruka with narrowed eyes, "Nah, Makoto. I want him to say it again, and say it to my face, Nanase," he basically growled out.

"Guys, I think we should calm down and talk about it like the grown-ups we are," Kisumi told us, getting between Haruka and Sosuke.

"Shut up, Kisumi," they both told him through gritted teeth.

He stepped back, "Okay, shutting up."

"Stop! This is one of the reasons why I didn't want to come back!" I yelled.

They all looked to me with surprised expressions to which I looked away, 'Why did my big mouth have to go blabbing that out? What do I say now?'

Sora approached me and pat my head with his right hand, "Cheer up, sis. If any of them upset you, just tell me and... _ **I'll deal with them personally."**_

Seeing the guys' reaction, I knew a shiver went down each of their backs as Sora's 'overprotective' aura emitted from him.

Looking up to my older brother, I made a pouty face and nodded before hugging him, '*Sigh* I have the best _onii-chan_ I could ever ask for.'

"Also..." he added.

Humming in curiosity, I was suddenly pounded on the head and I stumbled back, whining and complaining.

I held the top of my head, "Owww, what was that fooor, Sooorraaa?"

An irk mark formed in his left cheek, "That's for intentionally showing off your body and flirting with those guys."

I frowned as Chiyo hugged me close to her, "Shh, don't worry, sister-in-law has your back~."

"Don't comfort her, she deserved it!" he told her to which she gave him her ~3~ face, meaning 'I don't care. And?'

"You..you guys are like true family!" Kou shouted and hugged Rin, who flinched. "Big brother, let's create a bond like that!"

He sighed, "We already have a bond. Isn't that enough?"

Kou looked up at him, "...Meanie~," she pouted and let go of him.

"Don't worry, Kou, we will always have a bond~!" Seijuro said, hugging her close and rubbing his right cheek against her left as she kept sulking.

"Aww, how cute~," Chiyo cooed.

Rei and I sighed simultaneously.

"By the way, how are you doing on your songs and albums, Miyuki?" Nagisa asked me.

"Oh, I'm almost done with them!" I replied with a closed eyed smile.

"I can't wait to listen to them. We'll get a free ticket since you're our friend," Momo chirped in.

"Momotarou," Seijuro spoke his name in a serious tone.

Seijuro quickly glanced to Kou, and I caught it. Kou looked a bit down before smiling again.

I frowned and turned away from Momo, going to Sora and hugged him again, which confused him.

'I see where this is going...'

"H-hey, everyone! Let's have a sleep over at our house!" Kou said 'happily' with a closed eyed smile.

"Kou...?" Chiyo questioned, sensing her quick change in mood.

"Um, Gō? Seijuro said in confusion.

"A sleepover? You do realize we're 21 to 24, right, Gō-chan?" Nagisa asked her.

"Woah! That is so unlike you to say, Nagisa! You've become too mature for my liking!" I said in clear surprise.

He looked to me, "Heh, I guess so. I still feel like a carefree child though," he told me. "..Wait, too mature?! Nooo! The adult world is gradually consuming me!" he said dramatically.

"Good; you need a mature mind and good discipline," Rei said sassily, adjusting his glasses.

Makoto pat Nagisa's back with his right hand, "It'll be okay. Now, about this sleepover. I'm interested."

"Well, if Makoto's interested, then I'll go," Haruka spoke.

Chiyo's eyes turned into hearts, "The. Ship. Is. Real."

(We got a secret fujoshi here!)

"You're still going on about that?!" Sora shouted at her with a disbelieving face.

"Yes! Well, if you two are going, I'm going, too!" Chiyo said, pointing at a confused Haruka and Makoto.

I narrowed my eyes at Chiyo, "You're going to create mischief, so I'll go as well!" I said and raised my right fist in the air.

"Me, too, since Mi-chan is going!" Nagisa said happily.

"I'll go to watch over this one," Rei said, staring at Nagisa particularly.

"I know things will be very interesting if you all are going, so count me in," Nitori said with a delighted expression and Kisumi nodded in agreement.

"Count me!" Momo said with a giddy expression.

"...Really?" Kou asked with a puzzled look.

"Yeah, why not?" Momo asked with a concerned look.

"Oh..no reason," she said uneasily as Seijuro softly pat her head.

"Count me out," Rin spoke boldly.

"Whaaat?! Whyyy?!" Nagisa whined.

"I got better things to do," he replied. "Like train for the next nationals."

I approached Rin and repeatedly poked his left cheek, "You're going to go."

He narrowed his eyes, "Who says?"

I narrowed my eyes as well, "I say."

Rin began to get irritated and nearly bit my right index finger with his teeth.

"The mean shark is trying to eat me again, Haruka!" I shouted and went to hide behind him.

Rin grabbed me by my left arm, "Oh, no you don't!" he said and pulled me into his chest.

I struggled frantically in his arms, "Let me go! Someone, anyone, save me!"

"I would, but..." Sora looked away, "You're completely safe with him."

"Completely safe? What do you mean?" Haruka questioned.

Sora perked up as if realizing what he just said, "Oh, um, nothing.."

I narrowed my eyes, sensing something is off, "No, it's not nothing. Sora, what do you mean?"

 _"~Ohhh,_

 _~When you nod your head yes, but you wanna no._

 _~What Do You Mean?~"_ Chiyo sung a piece of the lyrics of What Do You Mean? by Justin Bieber.

"He means nothing by it, Miyuki. Let it go," Rin told me.

"They're just bringing up all the pun lyrics today, huh?" Nagisa asked Rei to which Rei nodded.

"Not today, is what you meant to say," Makoto said with a cheeky smile.

We all started laughing, despite the serious atmosphere moments ago, which had been forgotten...

But not forever.

Eventually, the conversation will resume...

(To be continued...)


	17. Sleep Over Pt 1

"Hey, Sosuke? You going with us?" Nitori asked him.

"..." He glanced to me, then Sora and Chiyo, and at Kou before looking to Rin. "Well, I-" the vibration of a cellphone cut him off.

Assuming it was his since he took it out his pocket, he answered.

"Hello?"

We stared at him in confusion when he had this surprise look on his face.

"Mrs. Miyamoto?..Uh, no...Why do you ask?...Oh...How's she doing?" Sosuke looked to me. "...She's okay...Wh-what? I don't see her like that.."

Getting concerned since it's my mom and she's talking about me, I approached Sosuke and took his cellphone out his hand.

"Mom, why are you calling Sosuke's phone?"

["I just wanted to know if you two were back together~. Sadly, no~,"] she said in a complaining tone.

An irk mark appeared on my left temple, "Don't you have a meeting or something than stalking us?"]

["Actually, I do. Chiyo informed me on your whereabouts. Your dad and I completely understand. By the way, tell me when you find the right one and if you're going to have my grandchildren!"]

My eyes widened, "GRANDCHILDREN?! YOU BETTER EXPECT THAT FROM SORA AND CHIYO!" I shouted in disbelief as she giggled and ended her call with me.

I looked to Sosuke and handed back his phone, "Sorry...for that."

"Wait...what did 'mom' mean by 'grandchildren'?" Chiyo asked me with pink cheeks.

"It's best if you don't ask, honey," Sora spoke as a shiver ran down his back.

"She means se-"

Rei lightly slapped Nagisa's back, "Don't say it!"

"Anyway..*shiver*..I gotta go tend to some business. See ya," Sosuke said and turned the opposite direction to walk off.

"We understand," Chiyo spoke.

Staring at his fading figure, I sighed with a smile on my face.

He stopped in his footsteps, "Hey, Miyuki," I heard him call.

I perked up, "Y-yes?"

"...I forgive you. Friends?"

I could've sworn I felt a split in my heart, but I smiled, "...Yeah, friends..."

He kept walking on.

When Sosuke was far away enough from listening distance, I fell to my knees and hands, quietly crying as Chiyo and Kou came to my aid.

"Miyuki, cheer up; otherwise, I'll start to cry," Chiyo told me, hugging me by my side on the right.

Kou soothingly rubbed her hand down my left arm, "Miyuki?..Are you okay?"

"Miyu?" I heard Sora call and lightly tap my left shoulder.

"...Don't worry. I'm okay. I'm actually kinda glad..that we can just stay friends. Most relationships don't end like that," I said, standing up from the ground and turned to my worried friends along with Chiyo and Kou.

"You have a point," Sora sighed, then gently grabbed my cheeks, and using his thumbs to wipe away my tears. "Tears doesn't suit that cute Haruhi Suzumiya face of yours."

I giggled at his compliment before he suddenly pulled me into his embrace, rubbing his left cheek against my right.

"S-Sora?!"

"I swear, you're so freaking adorable!"

"Oi, I'm your wife, not her," Chiyo said, trying to pull Sora away from me.

I grabbed my duffel bag off Momo's right shoulder, "Welp, I'm going home to change. See you guys at Kou's house in an hour!" I said and ran off in the direction where my apartment is.

"Make sure to bring my bag back!" Kou yelled after me.

"Okay!"

 _~Small Time Skip~_

After changing back into my previous clothing from today, I packed a day's worth of clothing and tied a white ribbon in my hair, undergarments, and pajamas for tonight in a different bag.

"Alright, this should be about it," I said,. zipping the black bag up, then locking up my apartment.

Exiting the apartment complex, I turned in the direction to Kou's home, 'Everyone should be arriving now...'

Hearing footsteps behind me, I brushed it off as someone just going in the same direction as I.

That person's footsteps became faster, and I got a little nervous since they were probably in a hurry, so I started to speed walking.

Soon, that person's footsteps turned into running, and I began to run as if my life depended on it. I thought about the incident before I fainted earlier today.

"Hey, stop!" I heard an unknown man's voice yell at me.

'Oh, I'll stop alright,' I said, grabbed some pepper spray out the side of the black pocket and turned around.

Spraying the pepper spray in the man dressed in all black's face, I turned back into the direction and ran again as the man screamed in agony.

Somehow, he still ran after me, 'I'm a skilled fighter, but I don't know if I can take on someone who's that muscular, ripped, and tall!'

Feeling a hand grab my right hand, I was turned around and restrained by my hands being pulled into the air.

"I found you! You're Mitsuki 'Miyuki' Miyamoto!" the man spoke frantically.

"Let me go! Leave me alone!"

"Please, sign me an autograph! Or better yet, I'll take you home with me! Your favorite hobbies are to swim, somersault, sing, and watch anime, right?! We can do that together, my love!"

'Freaking yandere fanboy!' I said and left kneed him where the sun doesn't shine.

From that mere action, he fell to the ground and fainted. Hopefully, he remembers nothing.

I ran off to Kou's house, trying to straighten myself out from whatever the hell I just experienced.

"I...I finally touched..her soft skin~," said the unknown man, and he passed out.

 _~Tiny Time Skip brought to you by Yandere Fanboys chasing Miyuki~_

Arriving at Kou and Seijuro's home, I knocked furiously on the door, then I stopped when I heard footsteps.

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming! Geez!" I heard Kou yell, unlocking her door and opening it for me.

"Let me in," I said and brushed pass her.

"What? Hey! Miyuki! What happened?! Your arms are red!"

Taking off my shoes, I entered the home again and went straight to the living room where I heard chatter.

Before turning the corner, I set the bags down, then walked around the door to see Nagisa, Rei, Chiyo, Sora, Momo, Seijuro, Nitori, Kisumi, and Rin.

Heading over to Rin, I sat front of him and hugged him close to me, nuzzling my head in his chest affectionately.

"Miyuki...? What's wrong?"

"You're her rebound obviously," Seijuro mumbled to which I noticed Chiyo and Sora glare at him.

I stopped nuzzling his chest and looked up with big, upset chipmunk eyes, "Some freaking yandere fanboy tried to kidnap me!"

Rin grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me back into chest, embracing me.

He sighed, softly rubbing his right hand's fingers threw my hair, "Why do these fans of yours insist on trying me?"

"Ouu, big brother is being salty~," Kou cooed as she probably leaned on the doorframe to the living room for support.

"Gō," Rin spoke her name in a serious tone as he hugged me closer.

The door bell sounded again and I assumed Kou went to go get the door.

My eyes became half-lided, 'Rin's scent is so good. He must've went home and taken a shower after our chat. Hm? Oh, my...Is that Polo cologne?'

I looked back up at Rin with a closed eyed smile, "You smell really nice," I whispered.

He looked down at me with a flustered look, "Yeah, whatever.."

"Hey, Chiyo. You thinkin' what you think I'm thinkin'?" I heard Sora speak.

"I'm thinking exactly what you're thinking, sweetie pie~," Chiyo responded mischievously.

Glancing to them, I saw Sora giving Rin strange signals and Chiyo grinning 'innocently' at me.

"Hey, guys! What took you so long?" Nagisa asked the new arrivals whom I couldn't see.

"Haru wouldn't get out of the tub again," Makoto said sheepishly.

"You really can't live without water, Haru," Kisumi chuckled.

Haruka nodded, "Yeah...Miyuki?" he questioned, lifting his eyebrows in question.

I flinched and nuzzled back into Rin's embrace, "...Yeah?"

"I thought you said earlier...that 'the mean shark was going to eat you'," his monotonous voice said my words, expressing no emotion in his voice.

"Uummmm..."

"Somehow, the Shark and the Koi marri-I mean, uh..made up," Sora slipped on his words.

"Huh? What did you say, Sora?" Kou teased.

"Exactly what I just said," he deadpanned.

"Mhm.." Rin hummed. I could feel the reverberation of his hum, which kinda tickled me.

"Anyway, what should we do since everyone's here now?" Nitori asked an reasonable question.

"Ou! I know!" Chiyo shouted happily.

I got out of Rin's embrace and pointed at her, "No!"

"You didn't hear me out. You always take my suggestions in a bad way, Miyu~," she said as if I were a child.

An irk mark formed in my left cheek as I sat beside Rin and crossed my arms, "Only Sora gets to call me Miyu!"

Sora's cheeks turned light pink, "I feel so special to have my lovely wife and adorable sister arguing over me~."

"I bet you do," Chiyo made a smart comment. "As I was saying..we should play Spin the Bottle."

"What are we? Fifteen to nineteen again?" Rei questioned in disbelief.

"I don't mind playing," I said nonchalantly.

"HUUUUHH?!" they all shouted.

"I said, "I don't mind playing." I have *smirk*..some newfound experience in that part of my life," I spoke.

"You're a grown woman now, so I can't object, but I refuse to let Chiyo take part of it," Sora told me, then to the others.

"Now you say I'm grown..." I grumbled to which Rin and Kisumi chuckled.

"That's mean, Sora! They won't do anything to me because you're here with me and I'm your wife, yours and yours only," she told him, holding his hands in hers.

"Hm? Kisumi, are you crying?" Rin asked him with a lifted eyebrow.

"No, I just got something in my eyes!" he quickly defended himself, rubbing his left hand over his eyes.

"*Sigh*...Fine," Sora agreed and Chiyo squealed before bringing his face closer to hers, giddily kissing his face all over.

"Haru?" Makoto asked him.

"I don't care what we do," Haruka says.

"When will I ever see that smile I saw on graduation day again?" I complained.

Haruka looked away, "Never again," he responded to which I whined.

"I'll go get a empty champagne glass from the kitchen," Seijuro said and got up from the floor.

"Hold up, you have champagne in the house... _and my sister lives with you?"_ Rin questioned in a unimpressed tone.

Seijuro looked to him before slowly slipping out the room, "Gō, he's your brother, not mine. You explain."

"Wh-what?! I thought we were supposed to love and support each other?!" she shouted. She turned to Rin and giggled, "Hehe, I-I can explain..."

He glared at her, "You better."

I nudged Rin in his side with my right elbow, "Kou, do you really want to end up like me and Sora?"

"Hey!" Sora shouted.

She flinched, "No.."

I stood up, approached her, and placed my hands on her shoulders, "Then, fight, my sister! The evil brothers will do everything in their power to stop us younger sisters from having fun! You have to do what you have to do!"

She nodded with determination in her eyes, "Besides that I'm only 20, yeah! Thanks for the advice, Miyuki!"

"We're still here, ya know," Sora and Rin said simultaneously in offended tones.

I looked to Makoto and narrowed my eyes to which he flinched, "M-me, too?"

"Mmmmm...No, you're a good older brother, Makoto. I respect that. Ran told me so many good things about you," I said to him with a smile.

Kou sniffled, "I should take a ceramics class at my college and make a tea cup that says 'Best Bro in the World' for you, Makoto."

Makoto sweat dropped, "That's very generous of you, Kou, but no thank you."

"I remember one time, before Miyuki came to Iwatobi, the art class wanted to take away our most talented swimmer just because he's good a drawing," Nagisa recalled.

"Seriously?" I asked and he nodded, which made me look to Haruka, "Could you draw a picture of me?"

He nodded.

"Well, I can't wait to see-..*shiver*..On second thought, don't. I just remembered something unpleasant..."

What I remembered was the painting of me naked with red roses covering my private parts, and blood spilled from my scratches due to the thorns that covered my body as well. I had on black mascara, eyeliner, and red lipstick. A tear slid out of one of my eyes...and I looked very seductive.

Who painted this, you're wondering?

My Las Vegas High School senpai, the president of my high school prior to Iwatobi, Ling Tenjo.

I was kinda weirded out by the painting at first, but I saw the beauty of it later on. The thing about Ling is that he was very hell-bent on making me his at L.V.H.

"Miyuki?" Nitori questioned me.

"That painting...I hope he doesn't have it anymore," I spoke to myself with a ominous aura around me.

"What painting?" Rei questioned.

Looking to Rei, I perked up and went to him to grab him by the shoulders. I gave him my impression of Sosuke's glare.

 _ **"Tell me...you don't have that replica of me anymore,"**_ I demanded from him.

"Hey, guys...she kinda reminds me of Sosuke when he's angry," Momo said in a shaky voice.

Rei began to shake in fear, "Y-you mean _'th-that'_ painting?"

I nodded.

"Y-yes."

I turned back to normal and leaned away with a smile on my lips, "Oh, good. I'm glad to hear that. Because if you didn't... **I would have to do some _Higurashi_ stuff to ya."**

One day, I invited Rei to watch an anime called When They Cry to test his reaction to blood and gore...

In the middle of it, a girl named Mion got three of her whole nails pulled off by a contraption of sorts, we had to stop watching it because he became sick.

" _Higurashi?_ " Makoto questioned.

"It means 'When They Cry' in English. It's an anime. Don't ever watch it, Makoto. Your innocence would be wiped away from your very eyes," Kisumi spoke.

"Speaking of innocence..." Makoto mumbled. "...SORA AND SEIJURO SET ME UP! THEY MADE ME WALK IN ON MIYUKI WHEN SHE WAS GETTING UNDRESSED! KOU AND CHIYO WERE IN ON IT, TOO!"

I gasped and looked to the gentle giant, "Makoto! We said we'd forget about it!"

"I'm sorry! I couldn't keep that a secret!" Makoto apologized, bowing his head to me.

"..I'll be damn," Rin said with a smirk.

"No fair!" Nagisa whined.

Momo frowned, "Makoto, I will not lose to you at backstroke nor watching a cute girl undress!"

"You three are perverts!" I shouted at Rin, Momo, and Nagisa.

"Before you say anything else, I just want to let you know, Miyuki...Makoto is a pervert in secret," Rin spoke plainly.

"What?!" Makoto and I shouted as Haruka sighed.

"What straight male isn't turned on by the site of a half naked woman?" Nagisa questioned.

"A _beautiful_ , half naked woman, I will add," Rei spoke, adjusting his glasses.

"Don't ruin my ship, Nagisa, Rei!" Chiyo yelled. "Because I so ship MakoHaru and Reigisa," she muttered to which Sora and I could only hear.

"Pffftt, hahahahahahahaahaha!" Sora laughed and kept laughing.

"You're wrong, Chiyo! So wrong!" I shouted at her and she just giggled as I tried to hold in my laughter.

"But you laughin', bish!" she shouted, giggling more afterwards.

Seijuro walked back into the room to see a wheezing Sora, trying to inhale while laughing.

He looked to Rin, "Is he trying to drown himself in air or something?" he asked him to which he shrugged.

"He was laughing at something Chiyo-chan said. I think it's an inside joke," Momo informed him.

Chiyo giggled, "You hear that, Miyuki? _'Inside'_ joke!" she shouted before falling backwards and laughing.

I could no longer hold in my laughter, so I ended up like Sora not long afterwards. I'm assuming Kou got the idea since she knew about Chiyo's shippings because she started giggling.

"I'm confused about what's going on. Could you four please tell us?" Makoto asked Innocently.

We slowly, but surely stopped laughing.

"You may have seen my sister half naked, which I have no reason to forgive you since I basically set it up. My apologies, dear sister of mine--that needed to happen for..well, reasons you needn't know because we're men. But you're still too innocent, Makoto," explained Sora.

I puffed out my cheeks, "Apology accepted, but Makoto is perfectly fine the way he is: a cute, sweet cinnamon roll~!"

"Calling a man cute, huh. I know that hurts your man pride, Makoto," Rin said with a slight smirk.

"Well...now that I think about...I'm not as cute and innocent as I look...*smirk* now do I, Miyuki?" Makoto looked at me.

Tilting my head a bit, it took me a few seconds to realize that he was talking about our first kiss in my first home--which turned into a make-out, and him confessing his love to me when we were travelling to America, and other kisses we shared.

I cupped my cheeks with my hands, "...Oh... _that_."

" _That_? What's _that_? Mako-chan, what did you do to Miyuki in high school?" Nagisa asked him.

He gave him his closed eyed smile, "Nothing wrong, I promise. I wouldn't consider it bad if she asked or accepted."

"Miyuki, Makoto, you two are the most secretive in the group. Is anyone else curious on their background together?" Haruka told us before asking the others.

Everyone nodded as me and Makoto laughed as if nothing was concerning...It wasn't really their business anyway.

"Anyway, let's get this party started!" Nagisa said cheerfully.

Seijuro placed the bottle in the middle of the circle and I went back to sitting between Rin and Sora.

"I'll set the rules since I came up with the idea," Chiyo spoke and both me and Sora cursed under our breaths. She glared at us, then looked to everyone, "Rule 1: You must kiss or take off one piece of clothing."

Haruka was about to take off his shirt, but Makoto and Nagisa stopped him.

"Of course, it'll be easy for Haru," Rin grumbled.

"Ahem! Rule 2: You have to kiss the gender the bottle spins on or take off another piece of clothing!" Chiyo shouted with sparkles in her eyes, similar to Erika Karisawa from Durarara!!

All the guys glared at each other--even Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei! Me and Kou gazed at each other uneasily.

"Rule 3: No arguing, complaining, immature comments, or fighting. That's all the rules, got that?"

We all nodded again, but Nitori raised his hand, "What if it lands between two people?"

"Hmmm...then you have a choice of who you want to kiss," Chiyo suggested. "Let's get started, people! So...who's the victim?"

(Everyone in a circle from left to right: Miyuki, Sora, Chiyo, Momo, Seijuro, Kou, Nagisa, Haruka, Makoto, Kisumi, Rin, and back to Miyuki.)

 _*Silence*_

Everyone, for some odd reason, looked to Sora--that included me, too.

He sighed as Chiyo watched him carefully reach out to the bottle and spin it. Her eyes looked like Yuno Gasai's from Future Diary when someone would hurt her Yuki.

The bottle slowed down near Haruka, and then...

It landed on...

Me.

Sora and I looked at each other in shock while the color drained from our bodies.

"...Well, then...I didn't think about that possibility," Chiyo muttered.

Sora and I looked to each other, gulping as silent awkwardness spread throughout the room.

We did our morse code with eye contact and nodding before leaning in towards each other with closed eyes, agreeing to get it over with.

Giving a quick peck, we leaned away from each other and wiped our lips.

"Ugh, I kissed my own sister. I feel like a incestuous brother," Sora said muffled since he was rubbing his lips away.

"It wasn't that bad. Didn't you used to kiss Miyuki's face when she was younger?" Chiyo said and asked.

Sora huffed and crossed his arms, "Exactly, when we were _younger._ Her face was and still is freaking adorable, but kissing her cheeks is not the same thing as on the lips."

Chiyo looked to me, giggling, "Believe it or not, but I was actually jealous of you for that. When he told me and showed me a picture of you, I wanted Sora to do that to my face, *sigh* but better late than never, I guess."

"She was friend zoned," Kou mumbled to which Nagisa snickered.

"Hey, I heard that!"

"Unfortunately, you're up next, Miyuki," Sora sighed out, pulling Chiyo close to him by her side to calm her down.

Looking to the bottle, I gave the tip a less forceful twirl. '*Sigh* I don't want to kiss anyone.'

The bottle stopped and I glanced up to meet ocean blue irises.

 _*Silence*_

"HAAAAHHH?!?!" I screamed.

"What's wrong, Miyuki?" Haruka asked me.

I became flustered, "Oh, uhh..nothing."

I stared at the bottle, wanting it to move to anyone else, but Rin or Haruka.

My last kiss with Haruka was heated before we graduated.

 _-Flashback-_

 _It was our last day at the club and Haruka wanted to stay behind to swim more, so I agreed and the others head home._

 _We sat the edge of the pool after taking one last swim together. I straddled his hips as my arms wrapped around his neck and his slid up and down my thighs._

 _It wasn't just a few pecks on the lips, but a French kiss._

 _-Flashback Ends-_

I bit my bottom lip at the memory, 'His body was all wet from swimming earlier and so was mine. The way he grinded his hips against mine~. Ah~, it was just so hot and sexy~!'

"Miyuki!" Sora called my name.

I came out of my thoughts, "Huh?! What?!"

"Aren't you going to kiss Haru? We've been trying to get you out of your thoughts for at least three minutes," Seijuro told me.

"Oh, right...um..."

I leaned forward as did Haruka.

"I have to get this on video. I've been waiting to see this since I met you two," Chiyo mumbled, taking out her phone.

Glaring at her with a quick glance, I returned my gaze back to Haruka's lips.

It seemed as if everyone was on edge because of their widening eyes.

Then...

I felt a hand on my lips, blocking me from kissing him. It was his hand.

Staring at him in confusion, I felt him pull the white ribbon I used to tie my hair into a side French bun and let it fall to the floor before leaning back.

"Aaagghhh! Why, Haru-chaaaan?!" Nagisa shouted in a whiny tone.

"I actually wanted to see how that was going to play out," Rin spoke, no hint of anger in his voice.

Sora let out a deep sigh, "Thank God..."

I leaned back, too, puzzled that he didn't kiss me, 'Usually, Haruka is straightforward and doesn't let many things phase him. Perhaps he thought I didn't want to kiss him?'

"Your turn, Haru," Makoto said to him.

Haruka leaned forward to spin the bottle at a mild pace.

The bottle slowed down and finally stopped on...

...Rin?

(AND THE RINHARU FANGIRLS GO WILD! STAMPEDE!!!)

Chiyo is literally having a fangirl spasm on the floor, similar to how Japan from Hetalia didn't want to 'open' the country to trade when Netherlands came to visit and inform him.

Rin glared at Haruka, "..."

Haruka remained nonchalant, "...Hell no," he said and took off his shirt, revealing his muscular arms and forming eight pack of abs.

"The biceps!" Kou shouted and fainted on Seijuro's lap.

I bit my bottom lip, 'Mm, that man, that man~. He can ride my pony whenever--OH, MY GOODNESS! STOP, MIYUKI! STOP THINKING PERVERTED STUFF.'

"Glad we agreed on something for once in a long time," Rin spoke and he spinned the bottle with a lot of force as Chiyo whined.

The bottle landed on...Momo?

"Uh-uh, no, not doing it. These lips are reserved for girls only," Momo said, taking off his orange tank top, revealing his somewhat toned arms and eight pack.

"Oh, my~," Chiyo said, staring at Momo, but stopped when Sora narrowed his eyes at her.

Kou had regained her consciousness and looked away from him, I assumed she was trying to contain her fangirling.

An idea came to my head. When I was seventeen, Chiyo held a cosplay party and Momo impressioned Soushi Miketsukami from Inu X Boku. He wore glasses, too.

Getting up, I went to my bag in the entrance way--where everyone else had their belongings--and shuffled in my bag to get my black framed, reading glasses. Well, they were just to make me 'look' like a nerd.

Going back to the living room, I bend down to Momo's level to slide the glasses behind his ears and the bridge of his nose.

"Much better," I mumbled and went to go take my seat between Sora and Rin.

"Uhh, Miyuki? Do you have a thing with Momo wearing glasses or something?" Nitori asked me.

"You're just seeing things," I said nonchalantly, avoiding the subject.

"O..-kay..then?" Momo said in uncertainty, then spinned the bottle.

The bottle slowed down bit by bit.

A few seconds later...

It landed on Kou.

'Damn, how do I get her out of the situation? I need to make a distraction!' I thought, glancing around nervously.

Noticing Seijuro tense up, I began to panic until a knock on the door sounded.

"Oh! That must be the pizza! I'll get it!" Kou said, getting and quickly glanced to Chiyo before running to the door.

"Uhh, um, h-how about we play a difference game! Miyuki, any ideas?!" Chiyo looked to me for help.

"Fudge," I said a little too loud. "W-we, uh, should play, um; well, I think it's unfair if I choose, sooo--Rin! You choose!"

He looked to me, "Why me?!"

"B-because we're best friends, and I'm being generous!"

He was about to reply, but stopped, "...*Sigh* Fine. We'll play...Never Have I Ever."

"Damn it," Rei muttered.

"Hmm? What is it, Rei-chan?" Nagisa asked him.

"Uhm, I played this game with a co-worker of mine, and..she began to intentionally flirt with me," he said sheepishly.

"It was that Ayumi girl, wasn't it?" I asked, then he nodded. "...*Smirk* Go for it."

"What do you mean?"

"If you really like Ayumi, ask her out on a couple dates and ask her to be your girlfriend. Take advantage of this opportunity, but don't take advantage of her," I gave him my advice.

Nagisa pointed his left index finger at me, "Where is Miyuki Miyamoto and what have you done with her, imposter?!"

"There's no imposter, Nagisa. I'm serious, Rei. You should take this opportunity. Ayumi seems like a really elegant, nice young woman. From what I observed, she's slender with some curves and is really smart," I explained to him.

"...I couldn't possibly do that. I only see her as a friend, but thank you for the advice, Miss Miyamoto," he said to me, narrowing his eyes.

I quietly gulped, 'Did he...did he see right through me? Did he really see what I was trying to do?'

"I'm back with the pizza!" Kou announced.

"And I'm back witg a bottle of Yellow Tail wine! Don't worry, it's 0.5% of alcohol in it, not much," Seijuro announced.

After everything was settled and the tense atmosphere cleared away, we began to game, and Rin decided to announce the 'Never Have I Ever' scenarios since he came up with the idea.

We each had a champagne glass filled with the wine.

"Alright, there's going to be two rounds since I don't want to deal with emotional drunks," Rin said, quickly glancing to me. "Whoever's glass is still full, wins."

We all nodded, ready to play the game.

"Okay...Never have I ever...went skinny dipping in the dark."

Nagisa chuckled after taking a sip of his wine, "I see you were targeting me, Rin."

Haruka and Makoto took sips of their wine, which surprised me, 'How come nobody ever told me this?'

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. Anyway, Never have I ever...been chased by a bunch of fans," he spoke, then took a sip.

I chuckled before taking a sip, too, as well as Haruka, Seijuro, Sora, Nagisa, and Kou.

"I should've known since you sung a couple song with Miyuki," Haruka directed it towards Sora.

"That, too, and my female subordinates flirt with me during less serious times, but I ignore them because everything I need," he looked down to Chiyo and pecked her lips, "..is right herehere~."

"Aww, baby~! I love you!" Chiyo said giddily, hugging him close.

Nitori sniffled a bit, "That's so wonderful."

"Hm..Never Have I Ever...been proposed to," Rin spoke.

Though I was bothered by that one, I took two sips and Chiyo took one.

"Two? Two times? You've been proposed to two times, Miyuki? By who and when?" Sora questioned.

"...A month ago..was supposed to be my sixth year of being Mrs. Shigino."

Gasps were heard around the quiet room, Kisumi softly smiled at me to which I returned.

Chiyo gasped, "Oh, my goodness! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY YES?!"

"Uh, well, I..I just couldn't. I didn't deserve it."

"BEST FRIEND, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! YOU GOOD, BRUH?! DO YOU NEED ME TO CONVINCE HER HOW MUCH OF A GOOD HUSBAND YOU'D BE?!" Chiyo asked Kisumi since she knew him since the ending of grade school.

"Don't do that, Chiyo. I shouldn't have proposed to her when-..*Frown*...*Smile* Heh, never mind."

"O..kay, then?" she responded, not understanding his response fully.

A few weeks before I left Iwatobi, Kisumi and I had a run-in at the grocery store. He decided to help me with my groceries by carrying them home.

I had a break down about being alone again since I graduated and stopped contacting the guys much. He brought me in my house first, then the groceries, and went to comfort me...

Which resulted in him proposing to me.

"*Giggle*..."I will make you the happiest woman on this Earth if you'd let me," you said," I reminisced Kisumi's words.

"By the way, Miyuki..Not only was that the day I proposed, but it was my birthday, too," Kisumi notified.

I stopped reminiscing and giggling, feeling really bad, "...I'm such a terrible human being," I said as my soul tried to comically leave my body.

"Don't feel like a 'terrible human being'. It was your choice, Miyu--*cough* you chose--*cough* RIGHT! *cough*" Sora, somewhat, told me.

Chiyo elbowed him in the stomach softly, "I understand that it was your decision to make, Miyuki."

I nodded, "You may continue, Rin."

He stared down at me before closing his eyes and sighing, "..Really is one of the most secretive in the group," he mumbled. "Never Have I Ever...*Smirk* took advantage of someone when they were asleep."

I gritted my teeth, "Rin," I growled before sipping my drink as well as Sora and Seijuro.

I think it surprised the two when I raised my glass since a guy would mainly try to take advantage of a girl in their sleep.

When I first kissed Rin, he took me home after a rain storm came after I left a joint practice with Iwatobi and Samezuka.

 _-Flashback-_

 _The guys spotted me under a underlie since I was afraid of thunderstorms due to Sora's 'death' and Rin decided to take me home after it was over and I fell asleep._

 _When I awoke, Rin had made me a meal and went into the living room. When I was finished, I washed the dishes and entered the living room to tell him to get out of my house because he can't crash here just because he did me a unasked favor._

 _I saw him asleep on my sofa to which I smiled because he looked non-intimidating for once in a long time._

 _My hormones had gotten the best of me after I argued in my thoughts not to kiss him, but I was too intrigued._

 _I straddled his waist with my thighs--careful not to wake him up--abs kissed him, but he woke up and asked me what I was doing, I didn't have answer._

 _He took the advantage, passionately kissed me, and even flipped me on the bottom, roaming his hands on my body, making me moan and squirm._

 _In the end, he stopped when he said he wanted more. Come to find out, he was joking and I got mad at him for it..._

 _That's when we apologized for arguing a lot in the past about him leaving because.._

 _He told me first._

 _-Flashback Ends-_

Before I knew it, the game had ended with...

NAGISA KISSING REI?!?!?!

"Oh, my God..." Kou whispered.

"I-I can't! I literally can't even! Literally, like seriously, I can't! You don't know how much I can't evening, right now, Sora!" Chiyo fangirled, shaking him back and forth by his fitting blue shirt.

(Credit goes to 'I CAN'T EVEN' by Sam Tabor. Check it out, it's funny!)

My jaw dropped, 'Nagisa's kissing Rei...?!'

A puff of smoke left my head as I lay halfway unconscious on Rin's lap and I began to shake, "Oh, no...Chiyo's wild fantasies are coming true..."

Nagisa pulled away from Rei, "Hm..Ayumi was right. Your lips taste like cherries," he spoke as if nothing just happened.

Rei stared at him with wide eyes and a red face before fainting.

 _~Tiny Time Skip brought by Rei having a spasm, Miyuki mumbling incoherent words, Chiyo fangirling, and everyone staring at Nagisa in disbelief~_

"Ahem, now that we've..cleared up that misunderstanding..." Rei mumbled, cheeks still red from embarrassment.

"Misunderstanding my @$$..." Chiyo muttered, shaking due to containing her inner fangirl.

"ANYWAY...Let's eat some pizza!" Sora changed the subject.

I grabbed two slices of thin crust, meat lovers and pepperoni pizza, and place them on a paper plate that Seijuro brought.

Sora reached to grab three paper cups to pour fruit punch into, giving one to me and Chiyo.

"Hey, Miyuki.." Chiyo called, getting her alfredo, thin crust pizza.

"What?" I asled before taking a bite out of my pizza.

"Remember that time when we went to the beach in California two years ago and you were holding those two mini watermelons close to your chest?"

"Yeah," I said after sipping my drink.

"And you thought that guy started to flirt with you because he said, "Those are some big melons for something so tiny."

I choked on my drink as Chiyo and Sora laughed.

"Hahahaha! Sosuke--haha! punched..hah! the hell out of--hahahah! that guy!" Sora said between laughs.

"I-it was an accident! I really did think he was trying to come on to me!" I tried to defend myself as Momo and Nagisa snickered at me.

"Unless your brain is perverted, Miyuki," Rin said, taking a sip of his drink.

"M-my name is n-not perverted!"

He glanced down at me, "..I've made the observation that you sometimes stutter when you're lying," he told me, glancing down at me with narrowed eyes.

I blinked in surprise, "...Ah, uhm..." I was speechless.

"It shouldn't come as a surprise. I've known you for fifteen years, Miya-chan~," Rin mused, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

Looking down at my lap, a small smile etched on to my lips, "Has it really been that long? I almost can't believe it.."

"Yeah, me neither," he agreed.

'Rin and I have been friends for the longest, but not as long as Haruka and Makoto. They go way back when they were four or five...*Smile* Aww, a baby Makoto and baby Haruka sounds cute~.'

I hadn't realize I was giggling at the thought, making the others look at me strangely.

"What is it, Miyuki?" Nitori asked me.

"Hmhmhmhm~! Hmhm..hehehehe, hehe~! Hahaha...oh, it's, uh..it's nothing really important. If I say this, I might embarrass Mako-kun and Haru-kun."

"I don't know what you're thinking, but don't say it," Haruka responded. His eyes suddenly widened, "What...did you..just call me?"

I tilted my head, "Um..Haru-kun--!!!!" I put my hands over my lips.

"She just unknowingly gave you a nickname," Rin said out of bewilderment.

"Oh, my God..." Nagisa mumbled.

"You never spoke the name he preferred, only when it accidentally slipped," Makoto spoke with an unbelievable expression.

"I'm confused on what's going on. Why is this so important?" Kou asked as Seijuro, Sora, Chiyo, Nitori, and Kisumi.

"I thought you would've known by now, but Miyuki made the decision to not call Haru 'Haru' because he wouldn't give her a nickname when we were children. Of course, she told me this before she left for America," Rei explained.

"Damn it, I didn't mean to!" I whined.

"I'd prefer you call me 'Haru-kun' rather than 'Haruka'..despite it sounding cute coming out of your mouth."

"In a strange way, I feel llike you just called me cute. I am not cute! I am a sexy, voluptuous woman, who's smart and can handle her own!"

Haruka stared at me before laughing at a normal level.

"Oh, my God...Haruka's laughing?! It's the end of the freaking world!" I yelled out of surprise as I hugged Sora because the sight before me is something I never saw.

"Oh, yeah. We forgot to mention that we tickled Haru-chan one time and he started laughing! It came as a big shock to us!" Nagisa explained as Makoto, Rin, and Rei nodded in agreement.

"I see..." Sora spoke, not believing the sight in front of him as well as Chiyo, Kou, Seijuro, Momo, and Nitori.

Haruka stopped laughing and resume to his emotionless state, "It's Haru."

"Hah! You don't scare me, Ha-ru-ka~!" I taunted him, giggling afterwards.

His eyes darkened, "Miyuki...you _sure_ you want to try me?"

Sora looked tto Rin, "See, this is why I don't mess with quiet people because you don't know what they're capable of," he told him.

"I can understand where you're coming from--! Wait, hold up..." Rin narrowed his eyes, "So.. _what are you trying to say?"_

"*Chuckle* Didn't think you'd catch on," he responded with a sly expression.

I stopped giggling as soon as Haruka seemed threatening, "N-no thank you, H-Haru..-kun.."

Chiyo chuckled, "Looks like Haru did a ropadope in his persona on your @$$ within five years~."

I lifted my left eyebrow, "Who taught you how to speak like that?"

She smiled, "You see, Sora's been embracing his ebonics now that he knows his heritage and he's proud of it, so I overhear him when he's talking to one of his hommies. Plus, we went to Ikebukuro before we came here. Ouu! Now that I think about it, we'll have some beautiful Asian/African-American babies!" she explained.

Seijuro was already laughing as soon as she said 'ebonics' and Kou snickered at the last part.

I glanced to Sora as he rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand, "Don't be mad at me, Sis."

"Bruh, you're one to talk about me embracing my heritage," I said while a sweat drop slid down my right temple.

My phone began to vibrate in my left pocket and I pulled it out to swipe the green answer circle.

"Hello?"

["...Is this Miyuki Miyamoto?"] a stern female's voice asked.

"Ah, yes. This is she. Are you okay, Miss? You sound..angry."

["Oh? I'm not angry...I just want to beat the $#;t out of you."]

I gasped out of surprise, "No way...You?"

(To be continued...)


	18. Sleepover Pt 2

My phone began to vibrate in my left pocket and I pulled it out to swipe the green answer circle.

"Hello?"

["...Is this Miyuki Miyamoto?"] a stern female's voice asked.

"Ah, yes. This is she. Are you okay, Miss? You sound..angry."

["Oh? I'm not angry...I just want to beat the $#;t out of you."]

I gasped out of surprise, "No way...You?"

I pressed the speaker button.

["*Smirk* WAAAAAZZ UUUUUPPP?!?!?!"]

I smiled, "WAAAAAAZ UUUUUPPP?!?!?!"

My friends, excluding Sora and Chiyo--who were trying not to laugh--stared at me strangely as if I'd lost my mind.

["What's up, my home girl, Yuki?!"]

"Nothin', but my life, Tay!"

["Good, good. Ever since you introduced Durarara!! to me, I cannot get over Shizuo Heiwajima. He's the one guy who I'd ask to have my back in Ikebukuro. Hey, have you ever been there?"]

"Um, no, but my brother and sister-in-law have recently."

["Damn it, Sora's married to Chiyo? Don't worry, Chi-Chi, I ship it! It's been since sophomore year of college, which was three years ago, since I talked to you. I haven't been staying in contact 'cause all of this work. Sorry about that. You're a prodigy, of course you'd graduate early."]

"It's okay. To be honest, I didn't want to graduate early. I enjoyed my time in college with you, Terrell, and Kendra."

["...And...?"]

I tilted my head, "...And?"

["You're forgetting Sosuke! How could you forget that tall, fine daddy wildebeest?"]

"Woah, TMI, Tay. You're on speaker and my friends can hear you," I told her.

["Oh, sorry, umm...Hello, Miyuki's friends! I'm Taylor Young. You may or may not know Terrell Young, but I am his older sister. It's nice to meet y'all!"]

"You, too, Miss Taylor. I'm Makoto Tachibana, one of Miyuki's friends-"

["Makoto?...Miyuki, Makoto as in..tall, slender, built, sweety pie Makoto that you told me about?"]

I poked my lips out, knowing where she was going with this, "...*Sigh* Yeah."

["Mhm...mhm...mhmmmm~. Excuse me, honey, but, um...you available? I am a woman that can take care of your every _need_ and _ want_,"] she spoke in a seductive tone to him.

Makoto's cheeks was dusted with pink, "Um, n-no, thank you..."

I deadpanned, "That's not...That's not okay, Tay."

["Hahaha! You're no fun! Anyway, where is Sosuke?"]

I became quiet.

["...Miyuki...is your silence telling me you broke it off with that nice man?"]

I remained quiet.

["*Sigh* Okay, you don't have to talk about it. I completely understand. It's really too bad. I can't believe Sosuke told me to keep a secret from you this whole time, and he didn't even go through with it."]

"What secret?"

["He really didn't tell you anything about it? *Sigh* Sorry that this is coming from me, but..."]

"But?"

["Sosuke..was going to propose to you when you were in your second year of college."]

 _*Silence*_

I..I softly smiled, "...Thanks for telling me this, Tay."

["You're..welcome? Anyway, the real reason I was calling is because my brother wants me to pass on a message to you!"]

My eyes widened, "Terrell? What is it?"

["Well, he started off with small talk, but he said 'he bought you a new guitar, _Ajiatafi'._ Whatever that means in Japanese..."]

Ajiatafi means 'Asian toffee' in English and that's a nickname Terrell gave me when he first met me because of my skin color.

"What?! A new guitar?! Tell him to get a refund because I don't want a new one!" I argued the idea.

["Why not? It's brand spanking new!"]

"Because my friends bought the one I have now as a late birthday present since I wasn't in Iwatobi at the time for them to buy me gifts. That guitar is something I can't easily get rid of. It means a lot to me and holds lots of memories..." I said, looking around the room with a smile on my face.

["Alrighty then, but I'm keeping it,"] she said, probably pouting.

"I wonder why he would even go through the trouble to do such a thing..."

["He looooves you~,"] she mimicked Happy from Fairy Tail.

"He looooves you~,"] Chiyo mimicked simultaneously, too.

"Doubt it. We never looked at each other that way."

[" _You_ probably haven't...but he has~,"] she said cheekily.

"First, it was Rin. Then, Sosuke. And now, Terrell? When I see him again, he's gonna catch a beat down," Sora sighed out in annoyance.

["Oi, that's my baby brother, Sora! You ain't gonna beat him down 'cause you're gonna have to go through me first! I dare you! Fight. Me."]

Sora looked to Chiyo, "Forgive me," he spoke before looking back at the phone, "You wanna bet?" he growled.

["Ouu, forgive me~. Forgive me for what I was just thinking~. This man is married, I can't be actin' like this!"]

"Get ahold of yourself, Taylor! This is not that frat boy's party house!"

["Hey!...He was _fine_ , and I may have gotten a little wasted, but we only flirted, nothing else!"]

"Mhm, okay," I spoke in a disbelieving tone.

["You don't have to believe me-...Hey, is Rin Matsuoka there with you?"]

Rin grabbed my right hand and pulled the phone closer to him, "Yeah."

["Oh...My...God...I'm speaking to you...*Pant* Oh, my GG's..I'm speaking to _the_ Rin Matsuoka! Matsuoka- _san,_ it's a pleasure to meet you. You're my favorite Japanese Olympic Swimmer. I...I don't, I just..*Sigh* I can't even English right now."]

"Oh? You're a fan?" Rin asked, smirking at Haruka in some type of victory.

["Yes, I am. You're the second person I idolize. Forgive me if this sounds a little offending, but...your friend, Haruka Nanase, is the first for me."]

"Pfffftttt, ahah!" I laughed.

Haruka let a small smirk on his lips as he kept staring at Rin's white body, who was shocked at what Tay said.

"I'm glad to know you idolize me, Taylor," Haruka spoke confidently.

["OH, MY GOSH! YOU'RE THERE, TOO, MISTER HARU?! I SERIOUSLY, LITERALLY CAN'T EVEN ENGLISH NOW!!! Mister Haru, I want you to know I'm at your disposal. I will stick with you 100% along the way!"]

"Thank you for your support," he replied.

["Say, Miyuki...? How can you sit around nine hot guys all day? And try not to make a move on one of them?"]

My face grew red, "Th-that's inappropriate, Taylor! You can't just ask me that randomly!"

["The hell I can't! I want to know your secret! Tell me! I'll pay for a passport and a ticket just to get to Japan, so I can meet those wonderful boys~. Especially you, Makoto~. *Kiss~*"]

Makoto, the poor dear, was so embarrassed that his ears and neck turned a feverish red.

"Taylor, we officially welcome you to the 'Muscle Fangirling' Club!" Kou said with rainbow sparkles around her.

Sora sighed out of pity for me.

"Since when did that become a thing?!' I shouted in panic.

"I made it a thing when you came back to Iwatobi in high school and we became a group of girl friends," Chiyo informed.

"I-I never took part in that! Guys, I swear! I may find you attractive, but I don't look at you like a hungry Alpha female or anything like that!" I tried to defend myself as the three girls laughed.

"Oh, really?" Kisumi questioned with that sly smile.

My body was as red as a tomato, "...Okay, maybe...once or twice, but it's not constant!"

"Describe our bodies in one sentence," Nagisa demanded playfully..at least, that's what it looked like.

" _Oi_ , my baby sister doesn't have to do that!" Sora defended me.

"What?! One sentence...um...okay? Uh, I don't know...where to start. Um..l-let's see.."

"What?! Seriously?!" Sora yelled surprisingly.

["I'm guessing the one who just said for Miyuki to do that was Nagisa, correct?"] Taylor asked.

"Yep~!" he replied happily. "How did you know?"

["Hehehehehe~...Let's just say, Miyuki has told me a lot about you~."]

"OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH!" I shouted and ended the call.

 _*Silence*_

"...Your bodies are like Greek gods and I can't help but stare, noticing all the details," I explained and my cheeks turned a light pink.

"She really...admitted it," Kou spoke in clear disbelief.

Rei and Makoto hugged themselves, shivering a little.

"Look at what you did, you made them feel insecure about themselves!" Chiyo blamed.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make anyone feel uncomfortable!" I said, looking down at my lap with my hands shaking a little on top of them as I shadowed my face with my bangs.

"Let's just move on to something other than this topic," Sora saved me the embarrassment.

"Let's watch some videos of the funny times Miyuki and I doing stupid stuff," Chiyo suggested.

"Wh-what?! N-no! I-it's too embarrassing!" I spoke, covering my face with my hands.

"I'll get the needed technological supplies!" Kou shouted.

"I have my phone~!" Chiyo mused.

"I can only sit here and imagine what the hell they did without me knowing," Sora sighed out.

"I'll sit here and tease Miyuki," Rin spoke, poking my right side, which made me twitch.

'Prepare to be embarrassed, Miyu..' I thought to myself miserably.

(The next chapter will be funny and probably be a tear jerker for some of you, so prepare, reader-chan/kun! It will show the memories that Chiyo, Miyuki, Sora, and Sosuke captured during the past five years.)


	19. Sleepover Pt 3

["Chiyo, you think you're slick, but you're not,"] I said as I maneuvered in the dark room carefully.

Apparently, I entered Chiyo's house in Arizona, after finding out the lock was unlocked, because she called me over to do her makeup for Halloween. We were nineteen at the time.

["If you're trying to scare me, it's not gonna-"]

She jumped out her closet in the hallway and screamed, but I punched her in the throat and she fell to the floor.

Everyone laughed, including Chiyo and I.

["*Cough* Oh, my--*cough* What the hell?! *Cough*"]

["Ain't nobody told your @$$ to do that. This is what happens when someone tries to scare me."]

I clapped my hands twice, making the sensor lights turn on. Chiyo quickly backed away from me.

["Don't pull that Conjuring $#;t on me!"]

["You know I do not play them games! Anyway, what are you dressed up as?"]

["*British accent* Why, I'm the girl version of Ciel Phantomhive. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady..Who are you exactly?"]

["Erza Scarlet, in her Robe of Yuen armor,"] I spoke with a smile.

 _*Silence*_

["...Does Sosuke know?"]

["...Maybe..."]

["We are not going to Terrell's party with you looking like that! You have to wear something else!"]

["B-but Erza is my anime female idol, and you can't make me!"] I yelled as I ran upstairs.

["Hey, get back here! And you didn't do my makeup as female Ciel's!"]

"Anime female idol?" Sora questioned.

I nodded, "Yes. She became my anime female idol when she defeated all 100 demons in the sphere of Pandemonium, in the Grand Magic Games."

"I see.." Rei spoke, seeming to analyze whatever I said in the sentence.

A closed eyed smile replaced my dazzling expression as a sweat drop ran down the back of my head, '..Did he seriously watch Fairy Tail?'

I looked at the 48 inch flat screen again to see the next video played since Kou adjusted the settings to 'slide show'.

["Hey, Miyuki,"] Chiyo called to me, sitting in my swivel chair to my desk.

I sat on a bench, eating a sub sandwich, ["What?"]

["What's your favorite food?"]

I took a bite out of my sub, ["...I don't really know. Why, and where are you going with this?"]

["Damn it, Miyuki! How do you know when I'm going to prank you?! You're so similar to Sora!"] she whined, laying her head on my lap.

I deadpanned, ["Exactly. We have twin instincts."]

Me and Sora glanced at Chiyo with devious smirks on our face.

"You guys are so mean!" she shouted, crossing her arms.

"Don't pick on Chiyo-chan, you two," Makoto spoke.

"Oh, so now you're on her side?" I asked him to which he stuttered.

I chuckled and looked back to the screen to see Chiyo in her strapless, fluffy white wedding dress with white kitten heels and me comforting her.

Her hair was put into a side French bun and she wore diamond hoops. I applied matte pink lipstick, light cream foundation, pink blush, black mascara, and eye shadow.

I wore a white, off-shoulder dress with black wedged heels. A split ran to my mid-thigh on both sides. My short hair was curled inwards. I had on peach colored lipstick, peach blush, black eyeliner, and mascara.

["Miyuki...*sob* Thank you so much..for being here..as my m-maid of honor!"]

I side hugged her, ["You're welcome. Hey, don't cry, you'll mess up your make up I've worked hard to apply. I'm sure Sora doesn't want to marry a clown."]

She chuckled as I dabbed her cheeks with a handkerchief, ["Y-yeah.."]

["Well..he kinda is marrying a clown with the way you joke and prank people,"] I messed around with her as I smirked.

She lightly punched my arm, ["Stop messing around, haha...Could you remind me of whose role is whose?"]

I giggled, ["You cried so much you forgot? *Sigh* I'm your maid of honor and best woman, your bridesmaids are Claire, Erika, and Erin. Sora's man of honor and best man is Sosuke, the two groomsmen are Asahi and Ikuya. Your flower girl is Collin and Francisca's child, Hannah. The ushers are Paris and Niyh."]

["Oh..okay. Thanks for informing that to me again...Hey, how much time before the wedding begins?"]

["Hmm, about..thirty more minutes."]

["Oh, my God. Within thirty minutes, I'm going to marry my childhood friend, my sweetheart, my crush, my boyfriend, my fiance!"]

 _*Knock Knock*_

["Who is it?"]

["It's me~! I have a surprise for you, soon-to-be daughter-in-law~!"] my mom mused.

I noticed Chiyo smile and hold Sora's hand. A small smile graced my lips.

["Come in,"] I told her.

My mom walked in the bride's waiting room with someone behind her.

She wore a white one-shoulder dress that goes to the left, black snake-like heels. Her hair was up in a bun and her bangs hung out. She had on red lipstick and black mascara.

["Who is that, Mrs. Miyamoto? Oh, my God, if it's Sora, I will flip out."]

["No, no~. You know he's taller than me. Call me 'Mom' now. Don't forget, you're becoming Mrs. Miyamoto today..like Miyuki should've become Mrs. Matsuoka.."] she pouted at the last sentence.

["Mom..that was so four years ago..."] I said uncomfortably.

["You know, she has a point, Miyuki. I so ship you and Rin!"]

I face palmed and shook my head, noticing that..Rin was staring at me.

["Anyway, who's the mystery person behind you, uh..step-mom..?"]

My mother stepped aside, revealing...

["Um..who are you?"] Chiyo questioned.

I was just as confused seeing this woman in a camouflage army uniform. She has blue hair tied in a bun and slate gray eyes.

She smiled, ["..After fifteen years, I finally get to see you again. You and your Father thought I was gone forever, didn't you...Chi-chan.."]

Chiyo's eyes slowly widened, ["M..Mom?"]

She spread her arms out, ["I thought I was dead after the battle in Afghanistan..but I was in a coma for fifteen years. I had to find you and your Father. I'm here, sweety. I'm here for your big day.."]

Chiyo ran into her arms and hugged her tight. Before she could cry, I began to cry.

["Wait, Miyuki. Why are you crying?"] my mom asked me.

["I-I have to! I--*sob* I have to cry for her! O-or she'll ruin..m-my masterpiece! Waaaahh!"]

["Aha..thanks Miyuki.."] Chiyo whispered, trying to not let the tears slip from her eyes as her Mom carefully wiped them away.

["*Giggle* Let's give them some time alone, Miyuki. Plus, I'll have to redo your make up,"] she told me as she grabbed the camera and walked out the room.

Hearing some sniffling, I turned to see Kou hugging Chiyo and me by our shoulders, softly crying.

"Th-that was..beautiful!" she cried out.

"Indeed, Kou," Rei spoke, wiping away his tears.

"You guys..*sniff*..you're going to get me started if you don't stop now," Nagisa spoke, trying told hold it all in as he sniffled.

I chuckled and looked back to the flat screen.

Mom was holding the camera as I approached Dad, Sora and Sosuke talking.

This took place after Mom fixed my makeup.

My brother wore a white tuxedo, a formal black, button-up shirt underneath, a black bow tie, and shiny black dress shoes. His hair was slicked back with a few strands hanging out in the front.

Sosuke wore a black tuxedo, a formal white, button-up shirt underneath, a black diamond tie, and shiny, dark brown dress shoes. His hair was slicked to the left side.

Dad wore a gray tuxedo, a formal dark gray, button-up shirt underneath, a black diamond tie, and shiny, black dress shoes. His hair remained formal.

["Woah! Look at my dad, man, and bro looking sharp! Don't they look sharp, Mom?"]

["That's my baby...Well, he's no longer a baby, but he will always be my baby. I don't care how grown he gets!"]

["Ma, you're embarrassing me.."] Sora mumbled.

["Oh, shut up. I'm just happy for my son,"] she huffed.

["I hope we don't outshine you and Chiyo, Sora. Y'know, me being an Olympic swimmer and Miyuki being a famous singer,"] Sosuke told him.

["It's fine. I wanted my little sister and her boyfriend to be here to support us. I don't care what others think of you two by being here since you're popular. I only care that my family and close friends are here,"] he explained to us.

["That's my boy, saying it like a man,"] our Dad spoke, then suddenly turned around.

["Uh-oh, he's getting emotional,"] my Mom said before handing the camera to me and going to a different room to comfort him.

["*Sigh* Dad is secretly an emotional person, but he tries his best to stay strong for the Miyamoto family,"] I told Sosuke.

["Hey, Miyu. When you went to check on Chiyo, how was she?"]

["Haha, the Bride was so nervous that she had a breakdown, but the Maid of Honor was there to comfort her!"]

["Thanks for that...I can't believe..within ten minutes, I'm about to marry my very first friend."]

["Yeah, I can..relate on certain levels..."] I mumbled with a frown..then smiled, ["But y'know, stuff happens."]

Sosuke lifted an eyebrow, ["Hey, Sora. Why don't you go talk to Claire and Ikuya? They'd like to talk to you about the rings,"] Sosuke said to him.

["You're right."] He sighed, then walked off, pulling lightly at his bow tie, ["I'm so damn nervous.."]

["Hey! Watch your language, we're in a church!"] I yelled after him.

["Miyuki."]

I looked back to him, ["Yeah?"]

["We need to talk."]

["Oh, $#;t"]

Me, Chiyo, Kou, Seijuro, and Sora all laughed because we knew what it meant when we hear 'we need to talk'.

He narrowed his eyes at me, ["Like you can talk."]

["I'm so sorry, God! It's just..when you said 'talk', I began to panic. What is it? Is it about our relationship? Did I do something wrong? Are you going to break up with me?"]

He chuckled, ["No, it's not that. I was just wondering if..you were happy."]

["Of course I'm happy! My soon-to-be sister-in-law is about to marry my brother in a couple minutes! You're here, my parents are here, some of our friends our here, and our family members! Why wouldn't I be happy?"]

["Sometimes..I wonder about you."]

Before I could reply, his phone vibrated in his pocket, then he took it out.

["...I'll take this in a different room. It's Rin,"] he told me before leaving.

I was left alone in the hallway...

["Happy, huh?"]

Going to a bench, I sat down and sighed, setting the camera beside me.

Carefully, I layed my face in my hands, ["Happy..."]

I began to silently cry...but out of sadness...while smiling. It was hard to decipher my emotion.

["Does this look like 'happy'?"] I picked the camera up and turned it off.

No one said anything as the next video played.

Claire, Erika, Erin, Ivy, Chiyo and I were in my dance studio, stretching our limbs. We all wore white tank tops and black leggings.

["You're into BTS now?"] Erika asked me.

["I've been into BTS. Ever since I was fourteen, I was just low-key about it,"] I said to her.

["Hmn. What do you all want to dance to?"] Claire asked us.

My, Chiyo's, Erika's eyes sparkled, ["Dope!"]

["Agreed,"] Erin and Ivy said, taking off her glasses and putting them on a nearby table.

["Dope it is,"] Claire spoke, then plugged thr aux cord to her phone and the other end to the stereo.

["We need another person though,"] Chiyo said to me. ["You think Sosuke will do it, Miyuki?"]

["Pft, no. The only dance he likes to do is with me and it's-...*Blush* You know what? Let's keep it PG-13."]

["Ol' freak @$$£$.."] Ivy mumbled before bursting out in laughter.

I glared at her, ["Hmph.."]

["Now, now, girls. We're all seventeen to to nineteen here. No need to be childish,"] Claire said to both of us.

["I'll do it,"] Taylor spoke up out of the no where. She wore black shorts and a white spaghetti strapped top.

["You...like BTS?"] Chiyo asked her, shocked for some strange reason.

Tay looked offended, ["..Is it because I'm black?"]

 _*Silence*_

She smiled, ["I'm kidding! I know it's strange for a black girl to like something that normal typical black girls wouldn't be in to,"] she told us.

Chiyo unexpectedly let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

["Anyway..let's get started!"] Ivy told us all.

We started to do the same choreography BTS did in the video after Claire played the song on her phone.

"You seven are pretty good. I could never dance that fast. I like BTS myself," Kou told me and Chiyo.

"Who's your favorite BTS member?" Chiyo asked her.

"*Blush* Rap Monster.."

"Ohh~, Nam-joon~. My favorite is Suga," Chiyo told us.

"You mean Savage Suga or should I say Bittersweet Sugar?" I asked them and we laughed.

"What about you, Miyuki?" Kou asked me.

I blushed, "...Jungkook. Oh, wait, I'm sorry. I meant Kookie~."

We began to become a giggling mess and the guys stared at us as if we were evil, little witches.

We turned our attention back to the next video after it ended.

Me and Sosuke sat in a cafe with Chiyo and Sora across from us. Sora held the camera.

["So, Chiyo. How does it feel to be married to your long-time crush for a month now?"] Sosuke asked her.

["Really refreshing!"] she said happily as she hugged Sora's arm. ["I love you so much, Sora. Nothing, not even death, can separate us."]

["Aww~,"] I cooed.

Sora kissed the top of her head, ["I love you, too, Chi."]

["You're really glowing, Chiyo. I-"]

Before I could take a bite of my greek yogurt filled with honey oats, strawberries and blueberries, Sosuke licked it off the spoon.

I stared at him behind my dark brown shades, ["...6;tc#..."] I said to him as he chuckled at me.

Sora and Chiyo started to laugh at us.

That video ended and I found myself, Rin, Nagisa, Kou, and Momo laughing like crazy.

The next video made us stop laughing since a loud bang sounded.

It showed me hitting my face to a table as Sora and Sosuke tried to wake me up.

["Did she have too much to drink?"] Sora asked, carefully shaking my shoulder.

["It was only three sips of Jäegermeister. How could she get drunk off of that?"] Claire asked no one in particular.

["It may not be strong to you because you have some German genes in you, but it seems Miyuki is a lightweight,"] Chiyo said with a sigh.

["Well, she was super excited to have a drink on her 20th birthday since she never had alcoholic drink before and she made another good debut for her new album,"] Sosuke sighed out.

["Welp, she's not waking up. I better go put her to bed because she's-"]

I sat my head up whilst shadowing my face, scaring some of the others.

["Miyuki..."] Chiyo spoke timidly.

I looked up with flushed cheeks and a closed eyed smile, ["Yeeeeeaaah?"]

["*Sigh* She's drunk.."] Sosuke sighed out again.

I opened my eyes and looked to Sosuke, ["Oh, my God..*hiccup*..you're so hot~. Take me, fool~," I said, then wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

["Uh, no!"] Sora shouted, pulling me away from..a red faced Sosuke, who put his head on his arm, on the table.

I whined, ["No~! I want the hot guy~! He looks like the low-key kinky type~, and I like that~!"] I looked up at Sora, ["...Hm.."]

He lifted an eyebrow when I slowly grinned, ["Why are you staring at me like that?"]

I licked my lips, ["What's your name, cutie~?"]

["Miyuki stop being a nuisance. Come back to your senses."]

I blinked twice before pouncing on Sora and kissing him..

Sticking my tongue into his mouth.

His whole body turned white.

Chiyo jumped across the table after dropping the camera, trying to attack me.

["I don't give a damn if you are his sister, I will beat anyone's @$$ on trying to get intimate with my Sora!"] she yelled, running after me.

I heard me screaming and running away from her in the background.

["Everything has gone to Hell.."] Claire mumbled.

Kou paused the slide show.

I hugged my knees and kept rocking back and forth, "Incest, incest, incest..." I kept repeating.

Sora face planted on the floor, "Not once, but twice its happened..and I don't remember the first. I failed at being a big brother, I failed at being Sora, I failed at..being me!" He started to quietly sob and sniffle.

Chiyo hid behind Haruka, glaring over his left shoulder at me with dark aura, "Sora's mine. Don't kill her. Sora's mine. Don't kill her. Sora's mine. Don't kill her..." Chiyo kept mumbling.

"Seijuro, what the hell did I just witness, and..what the hell am I witnessing now?" Rin asked him.

"I. Do. Not. Know," he replied with a sweat drop on the back of his head.

"Poor Mi-chan," Nagisa spoke as he tried to comfort me by hugging me by my right side.

"I think that's enough for one day," Kou spoke, turning off the T.V. while patting Sora's back.

 _~Tiny Time Skip brought to you by Miyuki, Sora, and Chiyo getting over themselves~_

It was near night time, so we decided to go to sleep.

Kou, Chiyo, and I gathered some pillows and blankets for us and the guys to sleep on in the living room.

I layed on my pillow and under my blanket in a empty space near no one. I preferred to sleep in an independent spot.

We all said our 'good nights' before the lights was turned off by Seijuro and, drifted off to sleep.

'..This feels nice and warm, being here with everyone and enjoying our time together, like before..'

Despite the feeling being warm inside and since it's the middle of summer, I was cold on the outside. I began to shiver at how cold and lonely I felt.

'Is it because I'm here in the corner or near the AC?'

Before I could get up to move, I felt a hand wrap around my waist and another blanket being thrown over me..or us.

Turning my head, I saw half-lided oceanic blue irises stare at me.

I was about to say something until I remembered that everyone was here and sleeping.

I turned towards him with a questioning gaze. He rubbed his left hand against my right arm as a reply before resting it back on my waist.

Nodding in understanding, I waved my left hand with a closed eyed smile, telling him I'm fine.

His eyes slightly narrowed, meaning he didn't buy it, so I quietly sighed, then began to pout for him disbelieving in me.

He leaned closer to my right ear, "Let me make you feel better," he whispered, nibbling on the lobe.

Shivering at that, I bit my lip when he started to softly rub up and down my waist and hip.

He intertwined our legs and kissed my lips to which I responded to immediately. Our lips moved in slow, perfect sync.

"Mm..Haru..." I quietly moaned.

He stopped, but didn't pull away. Something in his eyes flickered.

Haruka flipped over me, then he caged me in with his hands on each side of my head and his legs straddled my waist.

"What did you say?" he whispered in my left ear, nibbling the lobe.

"Y-you can't--ngh..do this. Th-the others, haah~..a-are sleeping..." I whispered as his hips moved against mine.

"Miyuki..." he whispered, staring straight into my eyes.

His eyes dropped down a few seconds before gazing back into mine with determination and sharpness.

"You may secretly love Rin, but I _will_ fight for you because...because you're my water that gives me serenity."

(Oh..I..I just can't...What did I just type? I feel so moved..)

I stared up at him, wide-eyed, completely shocked at his words. My cheeks slowly turned pink while I opened and closed my mouth, like a fish, trying to find words.

"Words..aren't enough to describe what I feel for you.." he whispered before kissing my lips against his.

Too caught up in hia words, I went along with him, moving my lips against his as well.

I entangled my finger in his hair and his massaged my sides. Sneakily, he slipped his tongue in my mouth and explored.

We tried to control our huffs and sighs of content to a minimum because of our sleeping friends.

Haruka slipped his hands up my shirt more and caressed my clothed breasts, eliciting a moan from me, but he swallowed it by kissing me more roughly.

He nibbled on my right ear, "..This is a different side..I like it...Miyu has become a naughty girl.." he whispered before sucking on the lobe.

I brought my left hand up to my mouth, arching my back in pleasure since my ears are a weakness.

'Since when did Haruka become so dominant?! And seductive, too?! And did he just use my nickname only Sora is allow--!!'

I felt his right knee between my legs, resulting in me shuttering and whimpering quietly.

"Say it..." he whispered, slowly licking his lips.

I knew exactly what he meant, but I shook my head 'no'.

"Say it, Miyu. If you don't, I'll continue," he whispered, curling his fingers on the left side of my shorts.

'If I don't say it, he will go farther. Haruka is a person to take risks and I know that for a fact..especially if it has to do with water..and he called me his water...'

I removed my hand from my lips and stared straight into his oceanic blue eyes, deciding to submit to his wish.

"Ha..ru," I whispered.

His eyes widened a bit before relaxing again, "..Again..Say it again..."

Pink spread throughout my cheeks, "..Haru..."

After I said that, I glanced away from him, 'He got me all hot and bothered just to hear me say his nickname...and what's worse is that I sound erotic..!'

Looking down, I saw Haruka lying on my right breast with his eyes closed, with his right arm wrapped around my waist, snoring lightly..and cutely.

'*Sigh* It's not a pillow, you hydrophilic dolphin...but I'll make an acception because you look so adorable when you're asleep..'

Feeling myself become drowsy, I fell asleep.

(OMG! IT'S JUNE 30TH, 2018! And do you know what that means? It's HARU'S BIRTHDAY TODAY!

Miyu: Yay! Solana dedicated the middle to the end of this chapter to Haruka-

Haru: -_-

Miyu: I-I mean, Haru! Happy Birthday! ;D

Mako: Happy Birthday, Haru! :D

Nagi: Happy Birthday, Haru-chan! ;)

Haru: Drop the _-chan_.

Rei: Happy Birthday, Haru-senpai. :)

Rin: *Sigh* Happy B-day..-_-

Haru: Thanks, all of you.

And I wish you a Happy Birthday as well, Haru! To make it all the more exciting, season 3 of Free! is coming out next month! Get ready for the feels, fellow fangirls and fanboys! T-T)


	20. Eternally Free (Pt 2): re

Slowly, my eyes fluttered open and I saw a pair of electric blue eyes staring straight in my eyes.

"..Ah?...Haruka..?"

My vision became clearer and the person in front of me grinned and backed away a little.

"Do my eyes resemble his?" I heard Chiyo ask with mischief behind her grin.

Lightly gasping, I turned my head back to see Haruka's gentle sleeping face. His right arm wrapped around my waist and my head lay on his outstretched left arm.

Turning back to my mischievous sister-in-law, she moved out the way, revealing a angered Shark.

"Miyuki...you're in troubllllle~," Chiyo mused.

Smiling timidly, I chuckled nervously.

"H-hi..haha, Rin..Ahaha, th-this isn't wh-what it looks like.."

He cracked his knuckles, "Oh, yeah? Let me give Haru a punch of reality," he said, then swung his right fist at him.

With quick and sudden adrenaline, I grabbed Haruka's collar and pushed him forward with me clinging on to him.

His eyes were already wide open when I grabbed him, "...What..the hell?"

"No questions, just run!" I yelled, grabbing his right hand with my left and pulling him out of the living room, carefully avoiding our friends that were still sleeping.

I accidentally stepped on Sora's back.

"AAAAAHHHH! WHAT THE FUUUUU-"

"BRUH, SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M TRYING T-...oh, my apologies, Mister Sora. I don't like my sleep being interrupted," I heard Rei shout, then apologize.

"Ouu! A new side of Rei-chan discovered!" Nagisa shouted.

"Woah, Rin! Did you just try to hit Miyuki?!" Momo shouted out of anger.

"I was aiming for Haru! Get back here!" I heard Rin yell, hearing his footsteps getting near.

I ran into the kitchen with Haru in hand, finding Kou and Makoto cooking..or Kou teaching Makoto how to cook.

"Good morning you two. What was all the commotion earlier?" Makoto greeted us.

I didn't answer. I only grabbed the pan in Kou's hand and pushed Haruka forward to Makoto to which he caught him in his arms.

(MakoHaru fans, I know you're out there!)

Standing near the entrance way to the kitchen, I heard footsteps stop at the door and a low chuckle.

Kou flinched, "Big brother, why does it look like you want to murder someone?"

Rin took a step into the entrace, "Haru, you sneaky devil, you thought you could get away tha-"

When he took another step into the kitchen, I hit him in the back of the head, in a spot that won't damage his head, with the frying pan.

The sound of his body dropping to the floor disturbed the short moment of silence.

Dropping the frying pan, I grabbed him by his underarms and tried to pull him out while smiling at my three shocked friends.

"It's okay, he's only unconscious. Anyone who's awake, please help me move a body! Haha, Rin was angry over a petty, little thing, so I had no choice. Hey, anybody?! We got a shark down! Don't worry, he'll be fine. Sora?! Seijuro?! Momo?! Nitori?! Kisumi?! Nagisa?! I can't carry his body on my own! Haru, help Kou, and especially, Makoto cook breakfast."

Nagisa came running down the hallway, then went around me to grab Rin's legs.

"What did you do to him?"

"I, uh..I knocked him out with a frying pan," I said, looking back from time to time to see if I would bump into anything.

"You what?!"

 _~Tiny Time Skip~ -Kou's P.O.V-_

I picked up the frying pan after their voices faded, "Guys..."

"Wh-what?" Makoto responded, seeming to be in a state of shock at what we just witnessed.

I turned to them, "..Has Miyuki ever...showed that kind of behavior before..around any of you because..that was surprising."

"No..not that we know of. It's...unlike her," Haru answered.

I held the frying pan close to my chest, 'Oh, my goodness. It's happening. The Yandere Effect! She's finally learning the methods of the Yandere Effect!' I hysterically thought.

 _-Seijuro's P.O.V-_

"So..."

I stared at Miyuki, then glanced at Rin's unconscious body before moving my gaze back to her.

"Is he gonna be okay?" I asked her with uncertainty.

"When I hit him with the frying pan, I didn't use too much force and I made sure not to hit a spot where his brain wouldn't have any casualties. He'll be alright," she responded.

I closed my eyes, 'To be honest, Rin deserved it. He's too much of an hot head, and when it comes to Miyuki, he seems to easily become jealous..'

"Well, from what I'm seeing, Miss Miyuki is right. The only thing that's visible is a slight bruise. Would someone get me some ice?" Rei observed, then asked.

"On it!" Ai spoke, then got up and headed towards the kitchen.

"*Chuckle* Damn, Miyu. I gotta give you credit, despite the fact you-*Grunt* ugh, stepped *sigh*..on my back," Sora said as Chiyo massages his back and a bone popped.

She bowed her head, "Sorry, I was in a rush. I couldn't allow Haru to get hurt just because Rin saw me sleeping with him."

 _*Silence*_

"...Sleeping with him..." Momo mumbled.

'Oh, damn. $#;t is getting real..' I thought, glancing to my brother, who was frowning slightly, and I glanced at a calm Miyuki.

"Excuse me, I didn't mean it in that context. I meant as in cuddling in our sleep," she rephrased her words.

"Phew, thank goodness it was just a misunderstanding. But I wonder..how did Haru get all the way over to where you were sleeping?" Kisumi questioned.

'If I recall correctly, Gō told me Miyuki easily gets shy and flustered, but that was years ago. She's toughened up, that's a good thing.'

Nitori came back with a pack of ice and held it on the still unconscious Rin's forehead.

"Apparently, Haru noticed I was shivering, which is odd since it's late summer, so he decided to heat me up with his body," she gave her reasoning.

"Well, if that's the case, are you feeling cold now? I'll be more than happy to warm up your body," Nagisa spoke happily, stretching his arms out.

She sweat dropped as she made a closed eyed smile, "I-I'm fine now, b-but thank you for the offer."

"Mn..ugh.."

I looked back at a slowly awakening Rin, "Oh, mornin', Sleeping Beauty."

 _-Miyuki's P.O.V-_

Rin began to wake up and I looked to Rei, then smirked.

"To think that you, Dr. Rei Ryugazaki, would have such a vulgar side of you in the mornings, and I thought Sora was a grouchy one in mornings," I said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"The hell's that supposed to mean?" he asked me with narrowed eyes.

Chiyo slid her hands on his shoulders, "Well, honey, you are a bit-" Sora cut off Chiyo by whispering in her ear.

Moments later, she started to giggle and blush, like a little school girl.

"Aye! Don't let him sweet-talk you! You know I'm right, Chiyo!" I said angrily as I pointed my left index finger at Sora.

"..Agh..what happened?" Rin finally questioned after rubbing his head and sitting up properly.

Kou entered the room with a wide plate of breakfast, with Makoto following afterwards, "Well, let's just say you were so pissed off at the world, then Miyuki hit you in the back of head with a frying pan."

Rin looked to me with glaring eyes and my smirk widened, "I have no regrets."

"Is it me or have you gotten cruel, Miyuki?" Nitori asked me.

"People change," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "Where's Haru?"

"Well...He found out Kou and Seijuro have a pool in the back..and you should know the rest," Makoto explained with a closed eyed smile.

I shook my head and took a bite out of a golden brown biscuit, "He literally can't live without water. I-"

Someone's phone rang and we looked to a chuckling Sora; quickly, he brought it out and answered. The ring tone was Hip Hop Lover by BTS.

"Hello?...Why are you calling me?...You didn't call me just to see how I-...Why?..You think she rejected you?...It's because we've been friends for a long time that I'll let you talk to her."

Sora reached his phone out to me with his left hand with a grumpy frown.

"Who is it?" I asked as I grabbed his LG G7 out his hand.

"Asian girl lover," he grumbled.

I smiled and put the cell to my right ear, "Hello?"

["Hey, _Ajiatafi~._ "]

I rubbed my hair back with my left hand, "Don't you think it's a little too early to be aggravating my brother and flirting with me?"

For some reason, the guys either looked away from me or stared at me wide-eyed.

["Nope~! Anyway, my sister told me about the guitar. Are you sure you don't want it?"]

I closed my eyes, "Mm-hm, but thank you for buying me a new one."

["You're welcome. I like you, Miyuki. You're the type of woman to work for her own and provide for herself, and be so kind to help her friends. I don't see how you didn't get in another relationship after Sosuke."]

"...I'm sorry, I prefer not to date right now. It's just that-"

["It takes relationships to learn Miyuki. You can't avoid love. I heard you like swimming, so I'll give you this advice. Love is like a wave, you can't avoid it. If you do, you'll drown. If you don't, you have to keep swimming onward to find land. Tell Sora and Chiyo I said congratulations, and sorry that I couldn't make it to the wedding. Talk to ya later,"] he said before ending his call with me.

I stared at the cell, '...You're exactly right, Terrell. I'll take you up on that advice.'

"Just what in the hell did Terrell say to you?" Sora asked me as he grabbed his cell out of my hand.

I closed my eyes, "Wise words..."

"Sounds to me he was trying to ask you out. Why don't you go?" Kou asked me.

My eyes opened and I smiled, "He didn't ask anything of the sort. He only said to congratulate the not too long newlyweds, gave advice, and ask me about the guitar he bought me."

"Mmmhmmm~," Chiyo hummed suggestively with a grin.

"Drop it, Chi," Sora said to her to which he stuck out her bottom lip in a pout.

As everyone else held a conversation, I went to my gallery and erased pictures of me and Sosuke.

'I questioned myself for a year if I should erase these. Me and Sosuke are over, we made that official yesterday, so I can let go of these pictures and move on.'

I came across a video, then played it and turned the volume down.

I was in my studio in Arizona. I knew I was singing Love Nonagon. Of course, it related to the nine boys that are in love me.

Never did I mention names or faces to the media.

All of a sudden, the music stopped and Sosuke entered the room. He gave m a bag of Chik-fil-A and I hugged him, thanking him for being considerate.

His arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me back a bit to kiss me to which I happily returned.

I remember him saying something lewd and I blushed, pulling away from him, then stopping the recorder.

The video ended.

'If I get another boyfriend, I'll have to erase this video, but for now, I want to keep this only memory.'

Looking back up, I saw everyone staring at me with surprise or mischief.

I leaned back a bit, "..What?"

"Hehehehe~, she wasn't paying attention~," Kou mused.

"What?" I asked again.

"The generalities of the zodiac signs have said a Cancer and Scorpio would be perfect together..but a Cancer and Aquarius aren't on the best terms," Rin explained.

I blinked my eyes multiple times, "...What?"

"You keep saying 'what'. I would think you're a Pisces, Miyuki," Nitori spoke.

"Huh? Well, I think I should be a Pisces, too, since I'm weird," I spoke to myself, "But back to the Cancer, Scorpio, Aquarius situation, what do you-" My eyes widened, "...Pffftt, hahahahaha! Hahahahahahaha! Hahahaa!"

"Annnd she's finally realized," Kisumi spoke.

I crawled to Makoto, still laughing. I hugged him from behind.

"You mad, Aquarius? Just because me and Scorpio get along so well? Pft, hah!"

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised by that. You two are really empathetic," Haru—out of the nowhere, spoke.

I turned around with wide eyes, then looked at a trembling Chiyo, who looked like she just received a Christmas present.

'Haru is a Cancer. Makoto is a Scorpio. Oh, $#;t..'

"Hold her down, Sora!" I shouted to him.

"Got it!" he responded, then crossed her arms behind her back, then pushed her down forward to the floor.

"IT'S REEEEEAAAAAALLLLL!" she screamed, squirming under Sora as he held her down.

Makoto jumped out of shock at her scream, "Eh? Wh-what is she talking about?"

I held Makoto's hands with tears in my eyes, "I don't know if you're ready to hear this, Mako-kun. You're too young."

"I'm the same age as you!" he complained.

"She ships us," Haru spoke, sitting next to Makoto.

He looked to him with a light blush on my cheeks, "Wh-what?!"

"You know?!" I asked him, letting go of Makoto's hands out of surprise.

It didn't go unnoticed by me that Makoto wanted to keep holding mine.

"I knew for a long time, I just never acknowledged it," he responded.

"Woah, Haru-chan, that had to be a struggle," Nagisa spoke.

"Hn.." Haruka hummed, then shrugged.

"I shouldn't be surprised that you have noticed this, but I am," I spoke to him.

"Woah...Miyuki, your new albums are ready?" Sora asked me from across the room, looking down at his phone.

I turned to him, "Oh, yeah. I sent it to Erika, so it can be edited if I made any mistakes. She, Claire, Eric, and Erin got it, don't worry. Speaking of them..."

Sora took his eyes off his phone, then sighed, "It's been a year since we last performed. I know you want to reform _The_ _Noble 6_ , but you're here to get away from the world and spend time with them."

I nodded in understanding, "I know."

"I can't wait to hear more of _The Noble 6's_ music. I really like it," Kisumi complimented.

"I'll say! With Sora-chan's strong voice, Miyuki's meaningful tone, Erika's crazy drum skills, Claire's surprising guitar skills, Erin's violin skills, and Eric's fingers on the keyboard, it's as if everything is syncing, harmonizing even!" Nagisa complimented.

Sora and I cheekily smiled, "We're just that good!" we spoke simultaneously.

"About the albums, what are the names?" Nitori asked me.

"Well, from what Erika told me in this text, wait..huh? "Joker" and "Eternally Free!"? Miyuki, your reasoning?" Sora asked me with a confused face.

I smiled, then got up, "You'll hear it when it's released."

Since I've been in Kou and Seijuro's home before on the day of 'Execution of Makoto's Innocent Eyes', I knew where the restroom is.

Grabbing my bag from in the entrance, I headed to their bathroom and started to get changed in something they would never expect.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

Walking out the bathroom, I saw that some bags were gone in the entry way.

A smile spread on my lips, 'Of course they had to leave. They have jobs and errands to do now.'

Turning the corner, I saw the remaining ones were Kou, Nagisa, Haruka, and Rin.

"Well, we have to be off, Gō. I have to get back to Sydney," Rin told her.

"And I'll have to go study with Makoto at the dormitory in Tokyo," Haruka spoke to all of them.

"Okay, you two. Be careful out there. I have to get ready for a taxi this evening to come check up on you both and the swim team's routine."

Nagisa chuckled, "Too bad for me. My schedule is cleared for today. I'll be all alone. Rei went back to his college in the next town over as well as Mako-chan, Momo-chan and Ai-chan, and Chiyo-chan and Sora-chan went back to Arizona. Kisumi went to go check on Hayato-kun. What should I-"

"You can come with me, Nagisa. I don't have anything else better to do," I spoke.

He and the others looked in my direction, then their eyes widened.

"Why..why are...you wearing the Iwatobi High girl's uniform?" Haruka asked me.

"I can't believe you can still wear it.." Kou mumbled, scrutinizing me.

A serious expression replaced my gentle one, "I want to revisit that pool," I tried to speak like Haruka when he's serious. I smiled again, "Hehe, I'm not good at doing 'Haru Impressions'.."

Haruka sighed and slowly shook his head with his eyes closed.

"How are you going to get in the school? It's Saturday and the school is closed," Haruka asked, then said with a interested expression.

"You forget I used to be a gymnast..Haru. Anyway, get your bag, Nagisa. We'll drop our bags off at my complex and we'll be off to the school," I told Nagisa to which he nodded excitedly.

Walking forward, I stopped in my footsteps, letting Nagisa pass me by, then took a step back to study Haruka and Rin.

"Nice jackets..but I like Iwatobi and Samezuka's better. Have a nice trip," I said, then walked to the entrance to slip on my converse shoes with Nagisa.

 _-Kou's P.O.V-_

I heard the door close not long afterwards.

Looking between Haru and my big brother, they looked to each other after staring into space for a while and broke out in chuckles.

Closing my eyes, I smiled and crossed my arm, giggling.

"You two...do you both still have the hots for her?"

"And what if we do?" Rin asked me.

I opened my eyes, "You better prepare yourselves. This new Miyuki may have some of her flaws, but she has more confidence in herself."

"...Your point?" Haru questioned me.

I smirked, "Unfortunately, I know something she hasn't realized, and I don't think you two have realized it either. Anyway, I'm going to go help Seijuro prepare to go back with you guys."

Before I could take the last step out of the living room, I stopped.

"In the end...it all comes down to you both," I mumbled, then headed upstairs once I was near the kitchen.

 _-Miyuki's P.O.V- ~Small Time Skip~_

We dropped our things off at my complex and I waited outside my room for Nagisa to be done changing into his uniform that he surprisingly brought with him in his bag.

'I can't believe I finished those two albums in such short time. The lyrics weren't hard to think of. Ever since I got back to Iwatobi, it's as if my thoughts flowed on to the paper, like the wind..'

Hearing my door open, I looked to see Nagisa wearing his uniform. It looked more fit on him, maybe it's because his late growth spurt...?

"It's a bit tighter than before five years ago, but I can still move around in it," he said to me.

I nodded, "Mm. Let's take my 2018 Auto Expo: Maruti Suzuki. Sora bought that because it's not flashy and so it wouldn't give me away easily as a celebrity. I'll park the car away from the school, so it wouldn't look suspicious."

"Okay, let's go, Mi-chan!" he said excitedly, pulling me along with him.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

It was a bit awkward along the way because a song from a long time ago started to play.

It was Dive In by Trey Songz.

As much as I could, I tried not to blush at the very sexual and sensual lyrics since Nagisa would notice.

Unsurprisingly, he was enjoying the song while I suffered and waited for it to go off in my corner as I kept driving.

A few seconds later, the song finished and Take Off by 2PM came on to which I turned the volume knob left since it was a little too loud.

"If Mi-chan was a pool, I would want to dive into her," Nagisa..unthoughtfully said out of the nowhere.

I blushed, "N-Nagisa! D-do you have any idea what y-you just said?"

"Yep, I'm completely aware," he said with a happy smile.

I sweat dropped, 'For someone who acts innocent and is really a secret yandere, you don't seem to understand that you just said you want to have intercourse with me in a different context.'

"Um..Nagisa...I want to tell you something that I never got to do five years ago," I said uneasily.

"What is it?"

"It's about Spring Break..I apologize for snapping at you like that. I was just so frantic when you told me you guys were fighting over me..I, I completely ignored it and we went talked as if it never happened. Nagisa, I-"

"Mi-chan, you really don't have to apologize. I should be the one saying sorry. You noticed we were fighting for you in our own way, yet you never said anything about it, and it was wrong of me to tell you that we were. I understand that you feel as if you're the problem, but you're not, so..don't feel sad, Mi-chan," he explained to me.

Parking my car in a half empty parking lot at a mini mart, I took my keys out the slit of starting the ignition.

We stepped our my car after unlocking the doors, then I locked the doors with the pad attached to my silver key chain.

Looking around to see if anyone of the few people here are watching, the coast was clear and I grabbed Nagisa's left hand with my right.

"Let's go!" I yelled, dragging him along.

In a few seconds, we were at the gate and I let go of Nagisa's hands, jumping it first, then he did so, too, without any problems.

I stared at him in bewilderment, "Because Rei-chan was in gymnastics, he taught me a few things."

"Oh, I s-hold on, Nagisa!" I tried to finish my sentence, but he grabbed my hand and started to pull me along.

"Mi-chan, the school left the entrance doors unlocked, so certain clubs can enter the building on the weekends if they need to practice. As long as the swim club of this generation doesn't practice early, we'll be fine!"

"Okay," I agreed.

We entered the building, then headed upstairs to the second floor.

Suddenly, he stopped and let go of my hand, entering a classroom...which happened to be his in his second year of high school.

I saw him sit in his desk, closing his eyes.

Smiling at him, I quietly decided to go upstairs to the third floor and find my classroom.

Entering the classroom once I found it, I walked to the wooden brown podium and grabbed a sheet of paper on top of it.

My smile widened, '..Miss Amakata still teaches here..'

Putting the paper back on the podium, I looked at my desk near the window...the legendary seat where the main character of an anime always sits!

My eyes sparkled as I made my way to my seat and I sat down in it, closing my eyes once I got comfortable.

'*Sigh* This brings back memories. This is where I regrouped with Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei...They were so excited to see me again..well, Haruka held a plain expression, but I knew he was happy to see me, too...'

"Miyuki? Hey, Miyuki? You awake?"

I opened my eyes, seeing Chiyo sit in front of me..or the high school version of Chiyo with her medium short hair.

"Chiyo?"

"You zoned out again! I said, "Look behind you~."

Looking behind me, I saw the high school versions of Haruka and Makoto staring at me and I blushed, then turned away as I cupped my cheeks while Chiyo laughed at me.

"Aww, you're acting shy~!"

"N-no, I'm not!"

"Mi-chaaan!" I heard a familiar voice coming towards me.

Looking at the front entrance door, I saw the high school version of Nagisa running towards me.

Before he could latch on to me, the high school version of Rei held him back by the back of Nagisa's collar.

"Rei-chaaaan, I was just about to hug Mi-chan~," he whined.

"I'm sure Miss Miyamoto wouldn't want you to suddenly hug her, especially without asking her," he gave his reasoning, then adjusted his glasses.

"No fair! Mako-chan, Haru-chan! Please convince Rei-chan to let me hug the adorable Koi fish!"

I blushed while Chiyo giggled, "A-Adorable koi fish?!"

Haruka's eyes narrowed as he took his seat next to Chiyo, "Drop the _-chan."_

Makoto sat behind him, across from me, chuckling, "Rei, I don't see the problem."

"Miyuki!" I heard the high school version of Kou shout.

"Gō-chan!" Nagisa yelled happily.

She approached us, "I keep telling you, Nagisa, it's Kou! Anyway, Miyuki, big brother just called and he said he wants to race you after school today!" she said excitedly.

I gave an apologetic smile, "Sorry, I can't today. Me and Chiyo have to practice for-"

"Big brother said he would buy you one of any anime you want," she bribed me.

Seriousness spread on my face, "Where, what time, and what style?"

"I'll let you off the hook today, but remember to practice for the Spring Concert as much as you can," Chiyo reminded me and I nodded.

"At Samezuka, as soon as you can come, and free style," Kou answered.

"You're a sucker for anime, Miyuki," Haru told me.

I crossed my arms, "As if you can talk, Water-Mackerel Lover."

"Hey, it's time to wake up," he told me.

I tilted my head in confusion, "Huh?"

"Wake up, Miyuki-chan," Makoto spoke to me with a smile.

"They're right, Miyuki. You better wake up," Kou and Chiyo said to me.

"Miss Miyamoto, this is only a dream. Nagisa's trying to wake you up," Rei said, letting go of Nagisa's collar.

Nagisa put his hands on my desk and leaned forward, "Wake up~..or do I need to kiss you to wake you up~?"

I closed my eyes out of panic and reopened them to see the grown-up Nagisa very close to my face.

"Mi-chan, you're awake. I was trying to wake you, so we can go to the pool. I thought if I kissed you, like a prince, you would wake up, like a princess," he explained with a small smile.

I blinked a few times, letting reality slowly sink in, "...Oh..okay. I just had..a very nice dream. Anyway..let's go," I said, then stood up.

 _~Tiny Time Skip~_

After picking the lock with my apartment's key, we stepped out to the roof that held...the glistening pool that never changed.

Smiling at Nagisa approaching the pool, I chuckled and followed him behind.

"Wow, it's been five years, and it hasn't changed a bit...I'm gonna take a dip!"

I looked to Nagisa to see him stripping out of his street clothes as my eyes widened.

I turned away from him, "ARE YOU EVEN WEARING A SWIMSUIT?!"

"Well...no. Unlike last time with Mako-chan and Haru-chan, I can't go skinny-dipping since you're here...but that doesn't stop me from keeping my boxers on!"

"Oh, my goodness..."

"Do you have a swimsuit on, Mi-cha-...I mean, Miyuki?"

I looked back at him to see he was just in his boxers. I focused...or tried to focus my gaze on his face, and not his..eight pack, built arms and shoulders, waist, and transcending v-line...

"N-no...I don't always have it on, like Haru."

A few seconds later, I heard a splash and felt some droplets of water on my skin.

Looking towards the pool, I didn't see Nagisa rising from the water.

"Oh? So you think you can tempt to get in there by pretending you drowned? Clever, Nagi-kun, but you can't convince me," I spoke loud enough for him to hear me.

 _*Silence*_

A small laugh erupted from me. "Nagisa, just give it up. I'm not getting in the pool."

 _*Silence*_

I frowned, "It's not funny anymore, Nagisa. Come above the water."

 _*Silence*_

Fear crossed my face, '..What if he jumped in the pool on a bad side? Or if he somehow slipped? Hit his head? Got water in his lungs? Oh, my God! I didn't even see how he jumped in the water!'

I took off my blazer and uniform shirt quickly, "Nagisa! Hold on!" I yelled, then took off my skirt, socks, and shoes.

Jumping in the pool while closing my eyes, I opened them and looked around for the blond hurriedly.

Not seeing him anywhere in the area, I was about to swim forward, but something wrapped around my body behind me.

Nearly panicking, I felt a chin on my left shoulder and we rose above the water.

"Miyuki, calm down, I'm right here."

I turned around in his arms and hugged him by his neck. "Thank God...I was worried if any casualty happened when you jumped in the pool. Please, don't frighten me like that.."

"You're starting to sound like Mako-chan now, Mi-chan," he said as his embrace tightened around me. "I was just kidding. I actually did want you, beautiful life guard~, to come save me~."

A red blush sprung up on my cheeks, "C-Could've saved yourself. Now, my underclothing are soaked."

"Yeah, sorry, Mi-chan...but I needed to get you near me..and alone," he said in a serious tone.

"Wh-what are you..talking about, Nagisa?"

"Haha, who knows..but I do know I'm about to give you a second chance. At this pace, nothing will go nowhere...and the Spring didn't play out right five years ago."

"Wait, Nagisa, you're confusing and scaring me. Tell me what's up."

He hugged me close, "We do have a connection, Miyuki..ever since that fateful day of becoming sick simultaneously. I'm not Nagisa Hazuki..but I am. It's complicated and I'm sorry I couldn't explain more. Now... _go back."_

With that, he pushed me under water, which surprised me..and the fact that I could breathe.

His figure slowly faded as I tried to swim back up, but I wasn't going anywhere.

Though no water was feeling my lungs, I felt a pressure in my chest and my conscious was slowly slipping.

Seeing light grow brighter as my body turned downwards, I knew what that meant, so I gave up...

Suddenly, I lifted myself from somewhere as many tears slid down my cheeks.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I KNOW I MESSED UP IN THE PAST! PLEASE, LET ME REDEEM MYSELF IN THIS LIFE!"

"Woah! Woah! Woah! You good, Mi-chan?!"

I turned around and saw...the high school version of Nagisa...?

Shocked for a few minutes, that cleared as rage took over me and I got out of the pool-that I hadn't realize I was in still-to punch him, but someone held me back.

"Calm down, Miyuki! What has gotten into you?!" a voice...I think Makoto's, said frantically.

"Let me go! I almost died because of him!"

"Died? Wait a minute, let's all calm down," I heard Rei's voice.

Looking up, I saw that he was standing in front of a scared Nagisa.

Slipping out of Makoto's embrace when he loosened his grip, I looked around to see the high school versions of Nagisa, Rei, Makoto, Haruka, and Kou.

Running around the pool, I looked through the fence and saw that we're at Iwatobi High School.

I turned to Haru and pointed at him, "How old am I?!"

He tilted his head at me in confusion, "Seven..teen, why?"

Walking to the pool, I looked down at my reflection, "Wh-what?! I really am a teenager again?!"

"What do you mean "again"? Miyuki-chan, are you alright?" Makoto questioned.

I looked up at them again, "...I..don't know anymore. H-hey, what month is it?"

"It's March, Spring started last week."

"...Spring..." I said out of shock as I grasped my hair and took a step back. "What the hell? Am I really...?"

Turning around, I looked at the water in the pool again in question, 'Could it be possible that I could go back? No..if I do, I'll get desperate and stay down there longer, resulting in me drowning.'

"M-Mi-chan?" Nagisa stuttered.

Looking up and at him, I smiled, "My apologies about earlier...I'm just..not myself."

"Yeah, you're right. Do you need to go to the hospital?" Kou questioned in concern.

"As much as I like hospitals, no thank you," I said with a nervous chuckle afterwards.

"...Since when did you like hospitals?" Haruka asked.

I made a '030' face, "...Since now. Anyway..." I looked at the sky-immediately knowing it was sunset, then back at them, "When is Spring Break?"

"Next week, today's Friday," Kou answered.

"Huh...a week before everything went to Hell...and my distance between those two...Was this really my fault? The hell? Of course it was, Miyu. You need to fix this, just like..whoever the hell was the Time Entity Alter..-er inside Nagi..." I mumbled the last five sentences to myself.

"A week before everything went to Hell? What are you talking about, Miss Miyamoto?" Rei asked confusedly.

I bowed to them, "I am sorry! Think nothing of it, now I shall go!"

With that being said, I ran to the locker rooms, quickly changed out of my beige swimsuit into my uniform, then exited the school.

Up ahead at the gate, I saw who I predicted to see.

"Hey, Miya-cha-!"

I glomped the red, hothead, "Rin!"

"Hey, what's with this excitement all of a sudden?"

"I'm just..happy is all."

"Aye!" I heard a voice in the distance shout, which made us look back.

Looking up at..the window to the music room, I saw the high school version of Chiyo staring at me with a "oh, really?" expression.

"Obvi, Rin-ya lil' potential boifriend-is more important than our concert! But you know what?! That's aight, that's aight! Hoes before-..bros is what it seems to be with you! 'Cause I'mma 'bout-" She turned around, "Everyone! Go home and enjoy y'alls Spring Break early! Miyuki doin' it, so what gives her the right for only her to do it?!" She turned back to the window, nodding rapidly, "Remember this! I'mma 'bout to go hang out at Kou's crib, G! See ya!" she yelled and shut the window.

 _*Silence*_

"That's embarrassing as hell!" I heard Kou shout.

I began to laugh while Rin scolded her about her language.

"*Sigh* I'm shocked to see you laughing. I was expecting you to be embarrassed," Rin said to me.

I shrugged, calmind down my laughter. "Can't be stressed out on everything."

"...You're acting strange today. What's up?"

I cupped his cheeks and gave a soft smile, "Nothing is wrong. Don't worry about me. By the way...you don't have to take me to the anime store, just walk me home for today, okay?"

He blinked twice, "...Who are you and what have you done with the real Miyuki?"

"Hehe~, I am the real Miyuki, silly~! Now, let's go" I said cheerfully, then let go of his cheeks and exit Iwatobi with him not too far behind.

"You denying anime that someone else is buying is unlike you..."

"Hey, Rin..."

He walked by me on my right side, "Yeah?"

"What if...I told you...I'm a Miyuki from the future?"

 _*Silence*_

"Then I'd assumed that's why you're acting strangely," he said plainly.

"Ah, okay, I was just curious."

Unexpectedly, I was pulled against his body and he leaned his forehead down on mine as I stared back into his, unfazed.

"...Are you sure you're okay," he demanded in a deep tone.

"...Yeah," I said, then closed my eyes...

And the gap between our lips.

He accepted the kiss, hugging me by my waist.

Opening my eyes slightly, I saw that his eyes were still open.

I gently pulled away, "Something wrong?"

"It's just...you're kissing me in public, and..what I'm really concerned about...is that you're kissing me like you'll never see me again."

I stared at him with a blank stare, before smiling, "Maybe I won't, maybe I will...and Rin..."

His grip loosened, "What?"

"...You like Alicia Keys' music?"

"...Shut up," he muttered, looking away and letting go of me.

I giggled and looked ahead, realizing I was five steps away from my gate to my house...that was supposedly to become Haru's in the future because I gave it to him due to the pool in one of the rooms.

"Well, I'm going home. See ya," I said, unlocked the gate and locked it back, then entering my home.

I slid down the door, "...Do I have a time limit here? Will knowledge of the future disappear? And if so, when will that be...? What do I do?"

(I just Clannad ~ After Story all of y'all! u If you don't know what that is, I recommend you watch Clannad, then Clannad ~ After Story to understand; warning: you will cry-if you don't...you are an unfeeling person. By the way, Nagisa's birthday was August 1st, and Makoto's was November 17th, and Rei's is December 14th! Let's cherish those two adorable, kind, and _beautiful_ [lol] cuties~! Now, onward with the publishing.)


	21. Time

I sat on my sofa. Apparently, everyone-except Kisumi who was busy-agreed to meet up at my house for plans this Spring Break. I was Saturday noon...

'Despite the change in body shape, tone and voice, skin tone, and hairstyles, they don't look too different from the ones I know in the future...Could this just be some sick dream I'm playing on myself..? No, what the Nagisa in the future felt surreal...perhaps he was right. I have to play my cards right...'

"Miyuki-chan, are you okay?" Makoto questioned me.

"Oh! Y-yeah! I was just thinking about future _Nagi_ -! Um, well, the sea...what would the sea look like in the future."

(Nagi: Noun. 凪 (hiragana なぎ, rōmaji **nagi** ) calm, lull, such as in the weather or of the sea.)

"That's a strange thought," Rei spoke.

"It isn't," Haruka spoke. "Obviously, Miyuki is thinking the same thing I am."

"...I am?"

"She'll let me spend the night at here so I can swim in her pool," he said with a blank expression.

I face palmed, "I should've known...Haru-kun, you can't just declare something I-"

"Hold up..." Nagisa spoke.

"Did you just say..." Rin spoke.

"Haru-kun?" Makoto questioned with shock in his tone.

I made a '030' expression again, "...Yeeeeeeess..?"

 _*Silence*_

"...Who are you and what have you done to Miyuki?" Haruka questioned.

"That's the same thing I said yesterday! She's been acting weird," Rin spoke.

"Weird?" Momo questioned, then looked at me, "...I don't see anything different about her."

"Sorry, Miyuki, but I gotta call you out. She keeps avoiding eye contact with me," Sosuke spoke to everyone.

"Sosuke, you should know by now that I am intimidated by guys like you, you're unpredictable, mysterious, and you always glare," I defended myself.

"..I actually feel insulted," he replied to which Rin nearly laughed at.

"I will not say sorry for being honest," I said with a deadpan look.

"Then, how about this?" he asked...and I slowly looked towards him to see a small smile on his lips.

I blinked, then tears welled up in my eyes, "I'm so sorry," I said, looking away from him.

"Now she's definitely acting weird," Momo clarified.

"Did someone say something to you, Miyuki-chan?" Makoto asked, wiping my tears with the collar of his green shirt.

"...Nu," I sniffled with a pout on my lips, then lightly pushed him back. "A-anyway, forget about my situation; let's keep planning."

"Woah, this is a side I've never seen out of the ever-so-nervous Miyuki Miyamoto~," Chiyo mused slyly.

"I'm not playin' yo games, Chiyo!" I shouted at her to which she responded with a light "innocent" giggle.

"Hey, I've been wondering where did this...inaccurate talk come from?" Rei questioned curiously.

"Oh, you mean kansai mixed with a bit of ebonics?" I questioned. "I, uh...I just happen to know my Grandmother was mixed..as well as my Grandfather..."

"Honestly, I learned it from watching American vines, I don't know anything about what she's saying...though I do tend to hear Sora's tone change a bit..when he's extremely angry..." Chiyo explained.

"You've seen Sora extremely angry? Must be quite a sight," Rin asked, then said nonchalantly.

She blushed and cupped her cheeks, "Oh, yes~. I would love for him to take me-I MEAN! HIS ANGER! Y-yeah, his anger...out on me~."

"...She's a super freak~! Super freak~! She's super freaky~," I sung a lyric of Super Freak by Rick James.

"Not only is she acting weird, but she got more bolder, too..." Makoto said with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Alright, alright! Let's get back to what we originally came to do. I'm doing absolutely nothing this Spring Break."

"...Nothing at all? No vacations abroad?" Rin questioned.

"Nope...all I plan to do...is get fat from eating pocky and mochi while binge watching anime."

"That sounds fun. Can I join?" Chiyo asked with an excited smile.

I crossed my arms, "Remember yesterday?"

"...Damn it."

"Mhm, yeah," I said with a sassy look.

"But wait...have you ever heard of...Ten Count?" she asked with a creepy smile.

Blood splashed from my nostrils as my eyes widened like Kae Serinuma's from Kiss Him, Not Me. "KUROSE X SHIROTANI!"

"Woah! Since when did you get into... _that_?"

I smirked, "There's a lot of things you don't know about _me_...yet; that goes for everyone else, too."

"Yet?" Nitori questioned.

I closed my eyes, "Yet."

'I was about to take a historical changing step; wait..if this messes up time, would I disappear? What would happen to them, to me? To past me? As much as I don't want to do it or find out, I can't go about this alone or I'll go crazy..and I might never escape this..this dimension...? I already hinted at Sora and my backgrounds..'

"Miyuki, you seem to be in deep thought, you sure you're alright?" Nitori asked me.

I looked at him with _my_ eyes, which held _sharpness_ and _intensity_ , "And what if I said I wasn't?"

He flinched..as everyone either shivered or recoiled a bit. 'Too much impact, I guess...'

Blinking twice, I let the brightness return, "Yes, I'm alright. My apologies if I scared anyone...Speaking of alright, I'm willing to go wherever you guys are going because I have nothing else better to do."

"Well, you can come with me and my family to South Korea!" Nagisa offered.

My eyes widened, "S-South Korea...Kimchi and bulgogi...Jade pottery...BTS...Yes, I accept..." I said as I kept fantasizing.

"Yay! I don't know most of the things you just said, but yay!" Nagisa shouted happily.

"Oh, it's been a long time since I last met your sisters. How are they?...Still trying to dress you up like a g-"

Nagisa flailed his arms while pouting, "That was a long time ago, okay?!"

"Not long enough if I'm able to remember~..." I mumbled to myself.

"South Korea, huh? Nakuha ko ang ka sakop, Miyuki."

("I got you covered...")

"...Paano mo malaman maaari ako makipag-usap ng isangmaliit na bit ng Filipino?"

("How did you know I can speak a little bit of Filipino?")

"Well...kung kayo ay pagpunta sa maging isang mang-aawit atmaglakbay sa iba 't ibang bansa para kumanta, at simula ng Chiyo pagpunta sa pangunahing arkeolohiya habang minorsa musika – na may kinalaman sa kultura, siyempre mosusubukan na malaman ng isang bit ng halos lahat ng wikaat Chiyo ay makakatulong sa iyo. Din, ilang Filipino ay sinasalita sa Australia."

(Well, if you're gonna be a singer and travel to different countries to sing, and since Chiyo's gonna major archaeology while minor in music-which has to do with culture, of course you would try to know a bit of almost every language and Chiyo would help you. Also, some Filipino is spoken in Australia.")

"...Naku, Diyos ko...Quite the evaluation, I'm impressed."

("...Oh, my God...")

"What language were they speaking in?" Rei questioned confusedly.

"Ehhh?! Even you don't know, Rei-chan?!" Nagisa asked him in surprise, Rei responded with the shake of his head.

"I think I heard my name twice, so...what the hell were y'all talking about that involves me?" Chiyo asked, taking slight offense.

"Nothing bad, Chiyo. By the way, Rin, how did you know she-"

"Ito ay isang bit ng isang ugali upang malaman na ang bawat isasa inyo ay gagawin pagkatapos ng graduation."

("It's a bit of a habit to know what that each one of you are gonna do after graduation."

I deadpanned at his response, "Laging nakabantay marami?"

("...Stalker much?")

A vein popped on his left cheek, "Panoorin ito, lamang ay masuwerteng pagtulong ko sa iyo."

("Watch it, just be lucky I'm helping you.")

"Ano ang gawin mo..."

("What do you...")

'...He's paying for me to go on the trip...'

I glared at him, "I can do it my-...On second thought, sure, I'll let you...Nagisa, how many days are your family spending there?"

"Five at most."

'He might try to tell me what he said in the past: that they're fighting over me; I hope not physically. I'll tell him what _I was_ and _I am_ truly feeling. Am I really that worth it? Now's no time to go into deep thought, Miyuki. Give a response.'

"Sure, I'll go with you."

"I'm glad to know to know you're coming along! Anyone else want to join?"

"I wouldn't mind tagging along," Rin said, glancing at me with a smirk.

"You want to see me suffer as you pay for it, don't you?" I muttered quietly.

"Me neither, but...Didn't you say Mister Sora was going to visit you this Spring Break, Miyuki?" Rei asked me.

"Hmmm..." I kept humming as I grabbed my cellphone from my black legging's pocket and contacted Sora.

Luckily, he picked up.

"Sora, I'll be South Korea having the time of my life for five days; surely, you can make arrangements to be here next week.."

["What?! Who the hell are you going with?! Have you told mom or dad?!"]

"OR...you can spend the next five days with Chiyo. I'm sure Mr. Takahashi would be _delighted_ to have you over, not so sure about taking her out though.."

["Are you out of your mind?! Regardless whether she invites me over or I take her out, Commander Takahashi will not like me nor any other guy getting intimate with his daughter!"]

I made a Shinoa Hiragi sarcastic face, "Hm~? You don't want to spend five days with your Commander and his daughter? Aww, not man enough to spend time with the one you secretly love because her father may disapprove~? What a sha-" Chiyo snatched my phone.

"SORA. GET YOUR ASS OVER TO JAPAN MONDAY AT NOON, OR SO HELP ME GOD I, WILL TELL DADDY TO MAKE SURE TO WORK YOU EXTRA HARD IN BASIC TRAINING! JUST FOR MISSING OUT GOING TO SOUTH KOREA, I WILL STAY JUST FOR YOU!"

I heard him whining "I'm sorry! I'll be there!" over and over again on the phone. I snickered as well as Rin and Sosuke.

Chiyo ended the call, then handed my cell back to me.

"Chiyo, I understand you were raised by your father alone, but that doesn't mean act like him. You scared my dear brother," I said with a sly grin.

"Well, he wouldn't have agreed if I wasn't so mean to him," she said as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"I'm confused. Clarify for me you two, but are Sora and Miss Chiyo love a secret?" Rei questioned.

"Well...yes and no. Obviously to all of you, she has the hots for my brother; it's a secret to Mr. Takahashi," I explained half of it.

"Y-yeah..." Chiyo embarrassingly admitted. "I honestly don't know how Sora feels about me nor can Miyuki tell me anything either. Since Dad knew Sora since we were little and he joined the military under his sanction, he has been observing us ever since to make sure Sora doesn't try to take me for granted or anything like that. I tried to convince my Dad that he's a guy that's rarely found in this day and age, but he makes the comeback of "all men are dogs"."

"Preach, Mr. Takahashi," I said to myself.

"You're supposed to be on my side, Miyuki!" Chiyo scolded me.

"Sorry, sorry, I just understand what Mr. Takahashi means...and I understand without a mother, he wouldn't be able to understand you completely. Chiyo, he just wants to protect you the best way he can."

"I-I know that...I just wish my mom was around sometimes, she took a liking to Sora when she met him when I little."

"Ah, my condolences for your lost, Chiyo. I hadn't any idea," Kou said to her.

Chiyo smiled at her, "It's okay. I was just a little girl."

"Little...to adults..." I muttered

A flashback to Mr. Takahashi making Sora bow 90 degrees towards Mrs. Takahashi as she, our dad, and mom laughed, then hugged him and he returned it before the ceremony appeared in my head.

I giggled, "I will try my best to make Mr. Takahashi see that my brother is really a good guy..and I'll try to convince Sora tell me his true feelings for my friend. Don't you worry too much, Chiyo! I got your back!"

She blinked with wide eyes before they went back to normal and she smiled slowly at me, "Thank you, Miyuki."

"Well, to make sure nothing too bad happens, I'll stay to make sure everything is okay," Kou said to all of us.

"Unfortunately, I can't go. My family and I are going to Hokkiado for the whole week. I'll be back Monday," Makoto said.

"Same here, I'm going abroad with my family," Haru said to us.

Sosuke and I glanced to each other; for that brief moment, the events of our date appeared in my head and I looked away, masking my blush.

"Awww, I wish you two could~!"

"To make sure you don't try to put Miss Miyamoto and Rin-senpai in your dangerous ideas, I might as well come along" Rei said, adjusting his glasses.

"Hey! My ideas aren't dangerous, Rei-chan!" Nagisa tried to defend himself as me and Rin sweat dropped.

"Hm, I have to spend time with my family, too, or so they say because I don't spend enough time with them due to dedicating myself to hunting bugs, chasing girls, and training a lot," Momo said, glancing off to the side while scratching the back of his head with a confused expression.

"You practically just listed your-...never mind," Nitori spoke, sweat dropped, then sighed. "Anyway, I won't be able to go either, I have to visit my uncle with my parents across seas," he said his reasoning.

"Sosuke, what about you?" Rin asked him.

"Hm...I guess I'll go."

I somehow fell off the couch and fell on the floor, weeping. "Oh, no...The pressure is too much to handle."

"You make that look _and_ sound like a bad thing, Miyuki," Nitori said, puzzled.

"There are just some things meant to be left alone, Ai," Momo spoke.

"Since everything's settled..." I said with a clap of my hands and a closed eyes smile, "..everyone get the hell out of my home, so I can finish The Ancient Magus' Bride."

"...When did she become so rude?" Nitori whispered to Makoto, who shrugged.

 _~Small Time Skip~_

After faking that since I already watched The Ancient Magus Bride, I packed my bags and thought how I would handle the disaster I caused last time between me, Rin, and Nagisa. By Sosuke being there, it would make it harder to not indirectly choose him...

"...You can do this, Miyu. This is a second chance you will use well."

My phone vibrated in my left pocket, making me laugh a bit. Checking my notifications, I saw Kisumi contacted me.

 _K.S.: I'm going to South Korea with you. It's a good chance to get to know Makoto and Haru's friends better. I'm bringing Hayato along, too! Believe it or not, he's only joining to get to see you. ;p_

I smiled, _Me: Aw~. How sweet~._

 _K.S.: He thinks you're sweet, too; on the other hand...you're the kind of sweet I'd like to taste._

 _Me: Haha, very funny. Gotta go, packing up my bags._

I continued as I had texted, "Sorry, Kisumi. I know who I want to choo-"

A vision of the ocean appeared in my head...

"...Though you're inspiring, loveable, know how to love unless taught...she knew who she felt for the most, just a conflicted girl at what she felt most in her heart. Hearts were broken in the past, but badly because the girl was indecisive. Now that she has a second chance, she can give those who are in love with her a proper response. The blue sky is so mesmerizing, but it was cloudy, and she could not deny that red lightning was a path to something new."

Stopping my packing, I looked outside my balcony's double doors, seeing a glance of an orb of light.

It had disappeared.

Before it disappeared, a woman who's back was facing me disappeared as well...

"...What was that? More importantly, what I was just saying? Hm..and who was that woman?..She kinda looked like me despite her facing away from me."

A vision of beauty with her heart so sweet, kindest smile and eyes so deep, she went back in time to keep the future for becoming offbeat, the price is forgetting her keep.

(Will I tell what just happened after Miyuki got done texting Kisumi? Of course not! Ha! That's something for the readers to figure out, it should be simple.)


	22. Time Reverse Pt 1

I sat in a chair near the large windows in the airport.

A nostalgic feeling increased in my heart...

A girl with medium short chestnut brown hair in a pink spaghetti strapped dress, hugging her knees, was quietly crying.

'No...'

Behind her, a airplane heading for Australia was taking off.

She turned around slightly to only make direct eye contact with her friend who was leaving her and their friends.

"...You lied to me," the girl...no, I said.

Realizing a older reflection in the window appeared, I turned around to see Rin staring out the window with a blank stare.

"..Rin?"

He blinked, then looked down at me, "I was just lost in thought is all. You're here early."

"Yeah, I didn't want to be "fashionably late"," I said with a chuckle afterwards.

The silence between us was tense.

"Oh! Is that her?!" I heard a girl shout.

"Yeah, it is—Hey! Wait! Don't go say or do anything weird to-"

A woman approached me and began to pull my cheeks, "You've gotten so pretty!"

"Waaahh?! Who are you?!"

(Since the creator of Free! has not revealed Nagisa's sisters names, I'll try to make this as discreet as possible.)

"You don't remember?! It's me, Nagisa's eldest sister!"

I blinked multiple times, "O-oh, I thought you were a female Nagisa, haha..."

"More than pretty, sis! Look at those hips and thighs~. No wonder Nagisa can't stop talking about you nearly 24/7," the second oldest sister said.

"S-sis! That's not true, and stop embarrassing me and Mi-chan~," Nagisa complained.

I blushed and looked outside the window, "Are you all a piece of Nagisa's personality, just as females?"

"You've been around him that long to know pieces of his personality? Ah~, an observant type of girlfriend~. Nagisa, hook up with her already!" the second oldest said with a grin.

Rin sat down next to me and put his left arm around my shoulders, "You seem a little chilled despite it being Spring."

I glanced down to my lap as my heart thudded against my rib cage, 'Oh, goodness..too much is going on for me to comprehend.'

"Wait...are you Rin Matsuoka?" the third youngest sister asked.

He looked to her, "Yeah."

Her jaw dropped while she kept scrutinizing us, "...The last time I've seen both of you is when you were little. Miyuki always used to hide behind you, refusing to talk to anyone else other than her "Matsuoka-senpai". Nagisa was so upset by it, but I found it adorable~," she said with a closed eyed smile.

"...Since when did Nagisa become so understandable?" I asked her, and she giggled at me.

"Hey, hey. While our parents are getting everything settled with our passports and tickets, let's catch up," the eldest spoke.

The three sisters sat across from Rin and I as Nagisa sat next to me and Rei sat on his left.

"We already met the famous Mister "Perfect", but it is and isn't true what Nagisa said earlier. He speaks about you often now...but between the time of elementary school and high school, he didn't say much..what was up?" the eldest asked me.

"Ah, about that-" Nagisa cut me off.

"She studied abroad in America in music, just like Rin-chan in Australia with swimming," he said cheerfully.

The second oldest's eyes widened, "IT WAS MEANT TO BE FATE!" she shouted wholeheartedly, nearly catching everybody's attention.

The third sister hit her upside her head, "Sit down, and act like you have some sense, sister!" she lectured her.

Surprisingly, she complied while pouting.

"Sorry about that...she's a shipper..." Nagisa told me.

"Just another Chiyo in my eyes..." I said with a blank expression, and Rin and Rei chuckled at that.

"Well, then, I hope you achieve your dream of becoming a singer," the eldest said to me.

"Thank you," I said with a smile, then looked back outside the window to briefly see...

Sosuke and some woman getting on a plane?

Rubbing my eyes with my hands, I didn't see anyone or thing.

"Am I..hallucinating?"

"Hallucinating?" Rei questioned.

"Yeah..I thought I saw-" I looked back to see the woman staring up at me and slowly shaking her head 'no'.

I pursed my lips.

"Miyuki?" Rin asked.

I turned to him with a smile, "..It's nothing important. My eyes are just playing tricks on me."

"Oh. My. God," I heard a voice say, then I felt myself be pulled out of my seat and hugged.

The woman pulled me away with a bright smile, "Am I hugging the ever adorable and shy Miyuki?"

"You are, Mom..." Nagisa said..getting a bit embarrassed?

"You've grown to be such a beautiful young woman, Miyuki," Mr. Hazuki said, approaching us.

"Thank you, sir," I said with a nervous smile due to all the attention I was receiving.

"Now...may I ask why you made my Nagisa baby so upset with suddenly leaving?" she asked me with a creepy smile. She looked to Rin, "...Oh~, I see perfectly clear~."

"Mrs. Hazuki, whatever it is you're thinking, I didn't do it," Rin spoke up for himself, probably antagonizing him.

"Oh, really? If I recall correctly, your 'shadow' really liked sticking with you...just like now."

Forgetting that Rin wrapped his arm around my shoulders, I pushed him away from me, blushing furiously.

"Mom, simply put, before you placed Nagisa in that private middle school, Miyuki and Rin were having a falling out," the second sister said.

My and Rin's jaw dropped. 'How could she figure it out?'

"Sis!" Nagisa shouted a bit.

"What? There's no denying it," she said nonchalantly.

The third sister slapped her upside the head again, "That's none of our business to pry in," she spoke. She looked to me and bowed her head, "My apologies on her behalf."

"I-it's alright," Rin spoke.

The announcement of our airplane came on the sitcom, and I stood up, grabbing my upright spinner suitcase and purse.

(Suitcase: h, t, t, p, s : / / www . shop your way . ("com") / forecast-24-hardside-upright-spinner-marble / 704078845. Purse: h, t, t, p, s : / / s 7d 9 . scene 7 . ("com") / is / image / JCPenney / DP 0 629201517013498 M ? res mode=sharp 2 & op_sharpen=1& wid=550 & hei=550)

"Come on, let's g-..." I stopped talking and in my footsteps.

A blurry figure stood in front of me, but it's back was facing me, and I couldn't identify who it was...

"Miyuki? What's wrong?" I heard Rin ask me.

I didn't respond...I knew there was light behind me; although, in front of me is darkness-the only light being that figure..slowly turning around...

"It's all in my head...This isn't real..."

The blurriness of the figure cleared up, revealing it's...me? An older me?

The voices calling out to me became muffled as she held out her right hand..as if waiting for me to grab hers.

By now, the light behind me was no longer.

Cautiously walking towards this older me, I stared at her hand, hesitating if I should take it.

 _"Only think of it as a dream, Miyuki. It will all be over soon. I trust you now know what your heart desires,"_ she said with a small smile.

Her voice sounded distant...unless the darkness was so wide, her voice echoed.

Going against my better judgement, I hurriedly put my left hand in her left.

Suddenly, I felt like I was falling in the darkness-like in the pool earlier-and my other self was getting farther away from me.

'Where am I going?! What's going to happen to me?!'

I wanted to scream, however, it wouldn't be let out.

When I blinked my eyes, I found myself staring at a familiar white ceiling.

Violently getting up, I slid off the sofa I was on, looking around frantically.

My friends, sitting on the other two sofas, on the floor, or leaning against the wall, stared at me with befuddlement.

They..and myself are dressed in...our graduation robes, caps, and tassels..of course, with suits and dresses.

"Did you have a nightmare or something?" Nagisa asked with a small smile.

I wanted to answer his question...but I was still trying to adjust to my surroundings and my...body?

My sight would sometimes become brighter or darker, and blurriness clouded my vision every now and then.

"Maybe she had a night terror from I observed her response. Those can be traumatizing. Right, Miss Miyamoto?" I heard Rei's voice.

Looking up from my hands, all the rapid light adjustment and blurriness went away.

"Why isn't she responding?" I heard Momo whisper to Nitori.

"...If you call falling in seemingly endless darkness and being compelled to drown in a pool that got darker the deeper it goes, screaming but no one can hear nor can I swim a night terror..then yes, I had one."

."...I'm sure the water wouldn't cause you any harm, it likes you," Haru told me, helping me up back on the main sofa by softly grabbing my sides.

"That dream makes me think otherwise," I mumbled. "Anyway, what happened to me?"

"You just walked up to the gates at school, then fainted, so your Dad and Mom suggested they take you home," Kou told me.

Feeling arms wrap around my shoulders, I looked up to see my Mom smiling.

"There's no time for being so upset, Miyu~! It's your graduation day! I would normally say stay in bed and get some rest since you..surprisingly fainted, but you should go out and have fun. However, all of you, leave your caps and gowns here, I don't want them getting dirtied."

"Wait, Mom...you arranged graduation caps and gowns for Samezuka?"

"Yes, and Kisumi's high school, too. Why?"

I looked back down at my lap, "...How did I never realize that?..Did I never ask about that in the fu-...okay, then. Apparently, I'm a little delusional..." I had a mini conversation with myself.

"...Awkward..." Chiyo whispered to Kisumi.

My mom removed her arms from around me, "I'm concerned now about your mentality..."

"Mom, you shouldn't be. You're the one who gave her yo' crazy," I heard Sora say across the living room.

I was panicking a little because I knew our Mother was...a little...on the not so sane side sometimes. I glanced back at her to see her with a closed eyed smile as she slowly walked around the sofa I was on towards him.

Sora glanced to me and I nodded quickly.

"H-hey, Mom, I-I forgot to tell you..."

'And I just remembered..Somewhere at this time, I told my Mom I was accepted into college.'

She turned to me, "What is it?"

"I, um..I got accepted...into Arizona State University."

 _*Silence*_

Behind me, I heard a thud and turned my head around to see our Dad was passed out on the floor.

A light gasp left my lips as I jumped over the sofa and put his head on my lap.

"Dad! Are you okay?!"

"My baby's going to university...university...far away from me...I could handle the living across town, but a continent away...a few countries away..." he said as he fell to his hands and knees, having a "defeated" aura around him.

"Ohh, that's not good..." I said aloud.

All of a sudden, I was tackled by my excitedly, yet upset, screaming Mom. She rubbed her left cheek against my right...

"OH MY GOOOOOD! MY LITTLE ONE IS GOING TO UNIVERSITY! I'M NOT READY! SHE'S MY PRECIOUS YOUNGEST! Okay, okay! Here's what you do! Don't eat brownies on campus or at parties, that is a special no-no! Watch out for those American young boys, they're wolves! And they would love to have a piece of the butt you know you got from me!" my Mom went on a rant.

"M-MOM! YOU'RE EMBARRASSING M-ME!" I shouted, trying to push her away from me.

"You should've told me this beforehand. I'm guessing you wanted surprise me, which there's nothing wrong with that. Well..I had to let you go at some point, dear."

Dad recuperated and stood up, "Miko! We can't just let her leave so suddenly! We at least need to discuss it!"

She looked at my Dad, "We have to let go of her, Keiichi. She'll be eighteen in two months. I don't see why we shouldn't."

"But-"

"Mr. Miyamoto, no disrespect, sir, but I agree with Mrs. Miyamoto. You should let Miyuki be free; otherwise, she'll be engulfed in indecisiveness and lose her path hat she's been working on for so long," Haruka defended me and my Mom.

I glanced to Haruka and smiled, a silent way of thanking him for helping reason with my Dad.

"H-Haru," Makoto said his name as if wanting to stop him.

"...*Sigh* Mister Nanase has a point," my Dad sighed out.

I ran up and hugged my Dad, "Thank you."

"But I will buy you what you need-"

Lightly, I pushed away from him. "No, everything I do from eighteen years old, I'm going to do it on my own. There will be times when life isn't going good for me, so I'll let you know when I need you; of course, I'll visit, too."

"You'll come visit us, too, Miyuki?!" Nagisa and Momo asked me in a panic.

I smiled at them, "Yes. I'll visit everyone."

"Don't worry, Dad. I'll visit her when I can to see how she's doing. After all, I do go college a state away from her. Luckily, the military is paying for that," Sora also defended me.

"Look at the bright side, Keiichi. We have two months to spoil our child with gifts and goodies," my Mother told him and side hugged him, then looked to me. "What is it that you want?"

"Name it, and we'll buy it," my Dad said to me.

"There are some things in this world that cannot be bought, and love is one of them..." I glanced to Rin, "More than anything with myself in both past, present, and future, there is one true person I want, I need, I desire..."

"Oh, my gosh, is this happening...?" I heard Chiyo mutter excitedly

I walked to Rin, putting my hands on his cheeks, "Somehow, someway, I could never obtain him, nor could he be tamed," I giggled out.

"Miyuki, I-"

"No. I want to be the one who says it first... _Matsuoka, Rin. Aishiteiruyo."_

Rin wasn't expecting me to pull him forward and connect our lips in kiss that felt like pure bliss to me.

Feeling pressure on my lips, I knew that he started to kiss me back, since my eyes are closed, while wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to his body. I wrapped my arms around his back, smiling in the kiss and letting tears slip down my cheeks.

I was beyond joy, there are other feelings I couldn't describe, everything felt like a dream...

And a new one began...

(Reader: What did I just read... Well, in short, I gave this a Clannad ~ After Story twist in a way. I didn't like how Miyuki was just there as a 22 year old and not choosing anyone to be her boyfriend. I based Miyuki's character off of me by indecisiveness—mainly—and other aspects, such as the love for anime, being hardworking, and a want to do things for people that helped her. Some of the things Miyuki has or expresses is what I don't have or can't express due to be society being judgmental. Though I'm apathetic about what society thinks of me, I still have morals.)


	23. Author's Note

Now, normally, I don't do these "A/N"s (―usually at the end of each chapter―) because...well, let's just say I've seen some people rage about how they thought the next chapter was a update in the past... But anyway! As you can see in the review section, I replied to a guest. Now, I _could_ rewrite all of part 1 and part 2―becauseitwascrappyinthefirstplaceletsbehonest―of Eternally Free, but... *looks at other stories*

* * *

 **Bleach (The Mysterious Third Seat)** : Where did we go wrong...? Where, bish? Wheeerrreee?

I had an idea for you, okay?! I was 13 when I first began writing you, and it's apparent in early chapters...but I won't let that get me down 'cause it's my story and my imagination. Then...then...other ideas just began to pop into my head as I grew up, watching more anime and thinking about plots, and the lack of certain stories in the community!

 **Anime/Manga (Book of Requests)** : No one is requesting anymore! No one likes you! Just take me down, man...just end this torture for me...I'm not getting anywhere like this. *Sobs* J-Just..Just let me go! *Cries*

... *insert heartache*

 **Blue Exorcist (Guardian Demon)** : You must say what you said to Bleach to all of us... I'm just a five chapter short story. What's the hold up, dude?

You know how complex my characters can be...

 **Diabolik Lovers (Big Sister's Home 10-6)** : I advise less complexity then. It's been...since April, yes?

...I am currently conflicted with you right now...

 **Durarara! (Everything Is Not What It Seems)** : You're conflicted with everything...Miss November 2018...

Senses shade*

 **Misc. Books (Roaring Twenties)** : OH? SO LIKE WITH ME?! DON'T. EVEN, LOOK. AT. ME. You've neglected me since February, peasant...I deserve better. Hmph!

...I'm sorry...

 **K (KQ-project)** : e-e ...wtf is wrong with you? Why update a year later?

...

 **Seraph of the End (I Am Yours)** : Yeah, you are! Whatever happened to that "ending-of-your-own" you was talking about?!

...I-I'm working on it!

 **Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (J I A)** : You are _not_ Rihanna, okay? I know it's kinda hard writing reverse harems since you're **_not_** _about that life_ , you shy-introverted-simpleton...but you said in the latest chapter you have a new idea for the story, and there won't just be 5 chapters. Where is it?

...I..I know I haven't been the best lately and I've been updating in bits, but give me a break! Ideas bottle up in my head!

 **Misc. Anime/Manga (Twisted Dreams)** : Apparently, we're dead now because we don't have any more dreams! Hurray for being a robot!

...I should be ashamed because my dreams don't even take that long...but a lot of time passes by in reality...?

* * *

They're weeping, reader-chan/kun...they're weeping really bad...at least, I think so. When I login on here, I be indecisive about which story to update and try to wrap up ones that are very long quickly, like Seraph and DiaLova (I like my way shortening it).

Back to the moral of this A/N, I was wondering if I should just re-write Eternally Free parts 1 and 2 again...? Of course, it would take a _long_ time based on the 15th chapter: _Miyuki Miyamoto's Background History_ , but I might cut some scenes out. (Don't count on updates often if you do agree-)

( **KQ-Project** : Yeah. Don't.)

(...)

(Dandere nerd.)

Let me know through the reviews, thank you!


End file.
